Little Mouse
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Porque, comparada com ele, Hinata seria sempre um ratinho. AU, SasuHina ;3
1. A Morte

Olá ! Outra vez ! Nova história! Isto é uma torneira de ideias, e é um bocado aborrecido, especialmente quando tenho tantas outras para acabar. Mas não se preocupem. Irão todas ser terminadas, mesmo que seja muito lenta a fazê-lo.

^-^ há umas semanas mandei uma ajuda aí ao pessoal com varias (Duas) ideias. No final gostei delas as duas. (Ya, sou uma imbecil), então decidi escreve-las as duas. Mas a primeira vai ter que esperar, pois via conselho de uma leitora de "A cor do fogo" (Espero que ela continue a ler T3T) vou fazê-la com o trio ItaHinaSasu. O problema é que histórias com esse tipo de Menáge é difícil de construir, especialmente quando á tanto pecado lá inserido (Uchihacest… *Nose Bleed*)

Então comecei por esta ^-^ que não vai ser tão dramática, como é evidente, e vai ser escrita da maneira que eu gosto. Ou seja, tem muita estupidez e comparações idiotas. (Além disso queria fazer um fic em que parte dele representasse uma cenas numa escola estilo americana. Aquilo é que é locura, pelo menos, é o que a televisão mostra)

Miuto bem, fofuras, vamos ao mesmo de sempre.

Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse, Sasuke não seria tão emo e não usaria roupas tão gay, mais de metade da Akatsuki estaria viva e roubaria os seus casacos foleiros, Sai estaria vestido de uma maneira mais máscula e ItaHinaSasu menáge seria uma realidade…. Ah o paraíso.

Pares:

SasuHina.

NejiIno

Parcial ItaHina/ItaSasu

Muito parcial (Mas mesmo muito, tanto que quase não se nota) SaiHina

SaiNaru (Não é tão giro como ItaSasu, mas pronto)

Avisos: Hentai, mortes, sangue, taradice, pensamentos profanos e humor estúpido quase sem piada nenhuma. (O mesmo de sempre) Ah, claro, menções de Yaoi… desculpem, meus amores, mas eu gosto desse tipo de coisas (Creepy…)

E aqui está ^-^

Espero que gostem, meus queridos. Digam a vossa opinião e podem também dar-me ideias construtivas.

Obrigado e boa leitura!

(Há, sim, o meu Word já funciona outra vez ^-^, já não há quase erro ortográfico nenhum ^\\\^ quase)

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke._

_Hinata observava-o milhares de vezes, tal como todo o resto da população feminina da escola, mas, ao contrário das outras raparigas sonhadoras, ela não o fazia por amor impossível ou porque o rapaz tinha uma cara jeitosa._

_Sim... ele era bonito. A sua pele era pálida, praticamente sem qualquer falha, ponto negro, borbulha ou qualquer outra horrível desgraça de adolescente. Lábios perfeitos, tão pálidos e suaves como qualquer outra parte do seu corpo. Nariz fino e liso, arrebitado. Maxilares fortes mas algo femininos, mas mesmo assim não lhe davam um ar de menina, apenas mais charme. Cabelos negros, tão pretos que quase ficavam estranhos com aquela pele pálida (Mesmo assim não era comparado a Sai, o melhor amigo de Hinata). Eram desalinhados, num estranho e complexo penteado que os puxava para cima, ainda que algumas madeixas caíssem para o seu rosto escultural. Ela perguntava-se constantemente de quantas horas passaria aquele rapaz em frente do espelho apenas para tratar do seu magnifico cabelo._

_Mas os seus olhos eram a peça naquele aspecto de Anjo demoníaco que a fascinavam. Tão negros e profundos, penetrantes e misteriosos. Aqueles olhos pareciam captar tudo, cada minúsculo pormenor, cada pequeno detalhe. Aqueles olhos hipnotizavam, deixavam uma pessoa sem respiração, levam uma mulher á loucura (No seu caso, claro. Ás vezes Hinata batia com a cabeça nas mesas, castigando-se por ficar excitada pelo olhos de um rapaz... os __olhos__! O tipo era lindo, tinha um corpo de sonho e ela excitava-se com o quê? A cara? Não. Os peitorais bem definidos? Nem pensar. Eram com os olhos! Ninguém normal ficaria com pensamentos depravados por causa daqueles estúpidos olhos negros! pelos vistos ela não era normal._

_Mas não era aquele rosto bonito, nem aquele corpo bem construído e muito menos aqueles olhos negros (que a deixavam tão excitada que se alguém olhasse para o meio das suas pernas pensaria que ela sofria de incontinência urinária), que lhe atraíam a atenção e faziam com que ela o observasse constantemente durante a maior parte do dia._

_O seu cadastro. Os rumores á sua volta. As testemunhas. A sua vida criminosa._

_Aqueles eram os motivos que ela tinha para o observar á distância. Para o vigiar. Para descobrir o que ele fazia e as suas manhas e crimes. (Qual rapaz sexy, qual quê. Hinata não se deixava levar por rapazinhos bonitinhos.... sim claro.)_

_Era por isso que ela tinha o olhar fixo nele naquele momento, situada no outro extremo da cantina (Não iria ficar muito próxima, não era? Assim ele iria desconfiar) enquanto comia o seu almoço lentamente. Ele estava acompanhado por muitas pessoas, apesar de não lhes ligar peva, enquanto se mantinha sentado de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Se não fosse o leve respirar, Hinata juraria que o rapaz estava morto.... ou em coma._

_Apesar de o observar com fervura, Hinata nunca se aproximou menos de três metros de distância do Uchiha. Primeiro, iria trazer suspeitas para a sua pessoa. Segundo, o homenzinho era um bocado esquisito e sombrio, parecia ter uma nuvem de depressão sempre em cima. Terceiro, ele tinha mais fãs do que o Brad Pitt e o Jonnhy Deep juntos, ainda acabaria estripada numa valeta. E em quarto, ele era popular... __muito__ popular, enquanto ela era mais uma croma, nerd, totó, __whatever you call it__. Chegar-se perto de tal Deus do liceu seria como tirar uma senha para a fila da sentença de morte._

_Não seria boa ideia._

_Franziu o sobrolho, tentando bloquear os barulhos infernais dos outros alunos que comiam e falavam na cantina. Pareciam pássaros a palrar de forma estridente e repetitiva, quase furando os seus pobres tímpanos sensíveis. Oh, como ela gostaria de os calar a todos com um simples gesto, ser respeitada e admirada, praticamente venerada como se fosse uma bela divindade._

_Mal qual quê.... ela não era Uchiha Sasuke. Ela nunca teria toda a população escolar aos seus pés. Ela não era bonita. Não era faladora. Não era rica. Não era amiga de Haruno Sakura, a grandiosa namorada do rei da escola, também capitã __cheerleader__ e a rapariga mais desejada daquelas bandas. Não fora comida, no sentido sexual da coisa, por Sasuke._

_Não... ela era apenas aquela miúda chanfrada que se vestia sempre de escuro, utilizando aqueles enormes e grossos casacos negros, no inverno ou no verão, de cabelos longos sempre á frente da cara e a escrever nos seus caderninhos. Ela era apenas a miúda que raramente falava, a não ser para Sai. Ela era apenas a miúda que gaguejava muito. Ela era apenas aquela pessoa que ninguém ligava, a perfeita mulher invisível._

_Mesmo assim, preferia ser como era, a ser popular._

_Aquelas miúdas eram demasiado fúteis, demasiado chatas e estridentes. Pareciam ter tantos miolos como uma avelã. Para todas aquelas imbecis, saber quem tinha os seios mais redondos e espetados era tão excelente como saber que a forma química da água era H2o... oh, esperem... elas não sabiam disso... vamos utilizar outro exemplo, então... para elas, saber que o batom vermelho_ _realçava os seus lábios e a sombra azul fazia com que os seus olhos ficassem mas "bonitos" eram mais importante do que saber que Salvador Dali tinha sido um pintor surrealista._

_Além disso pareciam palitos. A Anorexia poderia ser mortal, sabiam! Hinata achava incrível como aquelas "coisas" conseguiam passar um dia inteiro apenas com uma folha de alface no estômago._

_Era tudo uma questão de capacidades._

_Capacidades que Hyuga Hinata não tinha._

_Ser mais estúpida que uma galinha, usar maquilhagem, vestir-se da mesma forma que uma prostituta reles que trabalhava na esquina e ser tão magra que quase desaparecia da atmosfera não eram capacidades que a nossa rapariguinha queria ter._

_Não. Hinata queria ter outras capacidades._

_Há sua frente estava um jornal dobrado. Grandes letras anunciavam um grande feito... não... um enorme e maravilhoso feito. Algo que a deixava completamente sonhadora e na expectativa confiante de algum dia vencer;_

_**"Uchiha Itachi apanha o misterioso Assassino de Suna."**_

_Suspiro...._

_Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi._

_Todas as raparigas tinham os seus ídolos. Umas gostavam do Jude Law. Outras gostavam de um crominho mal actor, mas que aparecia numa novela qualquer rasca. Outras gostavam dos Tokio Hotel ou dos Jonas Brother. Bem... ela era diferente. Nenhum desses pobres seres da natureza a fascinava (Com excepção a Jude Law... ele era bastante atraente e representava muito bem). O seu ídolo era aquele maravilhoso detective, tão novo mas tão genial;_

_**Uchiha Itachi.**_

_Irónico, não era? O irmão mais velho do rapaz que ela perseguia por suspeitas de crimes era um dos mais prestigiados detectives de Konoha._

_E ela apenas queria ser como ele. E o primeiro passo era apanhar as tramas de Sasuke._

_Se não o olhasse muito nos olhos até poderia ser bem sucedida._

__ Deste ponto de vista pareces que estas a pensar se o vais violar ou não._

_Hinata pestanejou, admirada por ouvir aquela voz familiar e monótona. Olhou para o lado, fixando-se no rapaz mais pálido e esquisito que existia á face da terra._

_Sai._

_O rapaz era conhecido pelos totós da escola como o justiceiro. Porquê? Porque de todos os alunos desprezados naquele local, Sai era o único com tomates o suficiente para fazer frente aos populares._

_Tais feitos faziam com que não tivesse muitos amigos e fosse alvo constante da violência dos reis da escola. No entanto, Hinata não queria saber. Aquele rapaz chanfrado, que parecia ter tantos sentimentos como uma colher de chá era o seu melhor amigo, estava sempre lá quando ela necessitava, tal como ela estava quando ele precisava. _

_Tinham uma relação estranha…_

__ Ele está a tramar qualquer coisa… eu sei que está. – Fez a Hyuga entre dentes, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao Deus da Escola que se situava no outro estremo da cantina. _

__ Para ti ele está sempre a tramar alguma coisa. – Sai bebeu um pouco de sumo de laranja, olhando sem qualquer interesse Sasuke – Já pensaste que ele pode ter tido uma noite atarefada e agora está simplesmente cansado?_

__ Homens como aquele nunca estão cansados. Olha para aquilo! É mais que obvio que está a pensar no seu próximo crime._

__ Hinata, nem sequer o irmão dele consegue arranjar provas que ele anda metido em actividades criminosas… talvez estejas a ficar paranóica. Deixa-o em paz._

_A rapariga bufou, ligeiramente ofendida por Sai ter indicado uma das poucas falhas do seu ídolo. Cruzou os braços e agora lançava um olhar de puro ódio ao rapaz que parecia ter adormecido lá ao fundo._

__ É claro que não. Ele sabe todas as técnicas do detective Uchiha, seria muito bem capaz de escapar sem problemas. É por isso que eu o vou apanhar. Ele não conhece as minhas técnicas ou a minha maneira de persuasão._

__ Qual maneira de persuasão? Nem sequer te aproximas mais de três metros. Se queres saber, a melhor maneira de descobrires tudo sobre Uchiha Sasuke é ires para a cama com ele._

_Hinata deve ter adquirido uma cor semelhante a um tomate maduro, retirando os seus olhos brancos de cima de Sasuke para os colocar em Sai, que comia calmamente. _

__ Porque raio haveria eu de fazer_ _isso? – Fez ela num tom de voz que parecia uma broca de dentista. – Primeiro, nunca na minha vida quereria eu dormir com aquela coisa…_

__ Eu sei, estás mais virada para o irmão dele._

__ Segundo… - Continuou, ignorando o comentário – Ele só "come" cheerleaders. E terceiro… eu não sou, nem tenho qualquer intenção de ser, uma cheerleader… até porque é uma posição absolutamente degradante. E nem pensar que iria perder a minha virgindade com um rapaz como aquele, que deita fora as raparigas como se fossem camisas. Hump! Devia ser violado, isso sim._

__ Não por Naruto… esse não tem pila, não faria qualquer estrago._

__ Afinal qual é a tua obsessão pela pila do Naruto?_

* * *

_ Oh sim! Sim! Ah! AH! AAAH!

Hinata grunhiu de descontentamento, cobrindo a cabeça com a sua almofada. Enrolou-se nos seus cobertores, suspirando de desespero enquanto os seus lábios se curvavam em pura tristeza.

Qualquer pessoa ficaria assim se também estivessem a ouvir a sua vizinha a ter uma boa sessão de sexo com o seu primo enquanto ela não tinha nenhum á pelo menos dois anos.

Bem… em parte a culpa até era dela… disparate! Não era nada! Se havia uma vítima naquele jogo, seria ela!

_ Oh! Sim! Siiiim!

Hinata perguntava-se constantemente se ela guinchava tanto durante o acto como a sua vizinha, Ino. Esperava que não. Parecia um porco a ser esventrado. Os sons inconfundíveis do colchão a ranger acompanhavam os gemidos e gritos constantes da mulher que vivia no apartamento de cima. Pelo menos Neji não fazia grande alarido, ou então já o tinha morto há muito tempo.

A Hyuga já se tinha conformado que nunca mais na sua vida iria ter uma boa noite de sono. Desde que se arranjara um emprego no departamento da policia, que vivia ali… e desde essa altura que ouvia os barulhentos encontros sexuais entre Neji e Ino. Já lá iam seis anos.

Houve uma altura em que os guinchos de Ino não a incomodavam. Quando estivera casada, o seu marido mantinha-a ocupada o suficiente para ela dormir como um bebé a noite inteira. Com vizinhas barulhentas ou não.

Mas agora estava sozinha outra vez, ninguém lhe contava uma história para adormecer (Era o termo que o seu ex-marido utilizava para descrever o sexo entre eles) e o seu sono tinha, mais uma vez, se tornado leve como uma pena. Ou seja, o mais pequeno barulho acordava-a.

E os barulhos de Ino não eram pequenos…

_ Aaaahhh!

Sim! Tinha terminado. O raio da loura que vivia no apartamento a cima do dela tinha chegado ao orgasmo! Hinata quase chorou de alegria, aninhando-se nos seus cobertores. Deu uma olhadela ao relógio. 3:38… recorde. Geralmente as brincadeiras de Ino acabavam por de volta das 2:49…

Suspirou, abraçando a sua almofada enquanto se preparava para fechar os olhos mais uma vez. Ah… o silencio… a maravilhosa atmosfera sem qualquer som a não ser o seu leve respirar… era o puro paraíso…

Até ouvir o colchão lá de cima a ranger outra vez.

Raios! Quem é que tinha inventado a segunda ronda?

* * *

Oito da manhã. Hinata rastejava os pés pela sua minúscula cozinha, bocejando abertamente. Mais uma noite pobremente dormida.

Os seus olhos estavam envolvidos por círculos meio roxos, mostrando o seu evidente cansaço. Só Deus sabia como ela precisava de dormir.

Preparou um café numa tentativa de se manter acordada. Colocou os olhos no seu telemóvel, que colocava sempre no balcão para não ser incomodada durante a noite (Já bastava ouvir Ino). Pegando na maquineta com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava a chávena que tinha as palavras "**Melhor cunhadinha do mundo**", Hinata abriu a tampa do telemóvel, pestanejando.

Tinha duas mensagens. Curiosa, carregou em alguns botões, bebericando um pouco mais de café.

"_Estás livre hoje? Pilinhas…."_

A sobrancelha de Hinata estremeceu ao ler a mensagem. Aquele Sai. Nunca mudava.

Suspirando, Hinata rapidamente respondeu:

"_Não sei, tenho que falar com o chefe_"

Após ter enviado a resposta, Hinata rapidamente leu a outra mensagem que lhe tinham enviado, franzindo o sobrolho.

"_Urgente. Vem para o bordel Rogue assim que puderes. E despacha-te, ou enfio-te algo não muito agradável pela goela abaixo_"

Aquele homem mandava-lhe sempre mensagens enormes e com ameaças estranhas com significados porcos escondidos. Suspirando, Hinata colocou o telemóvel de novo em cima do balcão e bebeu todo o seu café de uma só vez, antes de caminhar para o quarto para se vestir.

* * *

__ Onde é que pensas que vais, puta! _

_Hinata paralisou a uma esquina, antes de espreitar sorrateiramente. Haruno Sakura e a sua elite de __Cheerleaders__ rodeavam uma pobre rapariguinha morena, que abraçava os seus livros fortemente, tremendo de uma forma bastante visível enquanto os seus olhos mostravam medo por detrás dos seus óculos redondos._

__ Responde, sua pega reles e nojenta. – A voz de Sakura poderia ser agradável se não tivesse tanto veneno e malícia._

__ Eu… eu…_

__ Ias outra vez babar-te para o meu Sasuke, não é verdade? – Os olhos verdes da capitã brilharam com ciúme e malícia - Hump… achas mesmo que poderias colocar uma patinha que seja naquele corpo? Pois bem, esquece! Ele é meu._

_Hinata franziu o sobrolho ao ver a rapariga possessiva praticamente rosnar para a outra. Chee… qual era o trauma. Era só um estúpido rapaz. Um estúpido rapaz sexy, mas mesmo assim um rapaz._

__ Hei, Sakura!_

_A Hyuga engoliu em seco, rapidamente sentindo pena pela pobre rapariguinha. Agora os rapazes também vinham aí. Meia dúzia de belos garotos aproximaram-se das Cheerleader, uma deles era Sasuke, que parecia estar tão interessado naquilo tudo como um calhau estaria._

_Naruto, o rapaz louro, alto, barulhento e burro, aproximou-se de Sakura, que não lhe prestava qualquer atenção. Notando na rapariguinha horrorizada, o louro semicerrou os olhos de maneira ameaçadora._

__ O que é que esta "coisa" te fez, Sakura?_

_Hinata odiava-os. Eles tratavam os outros por "coisas" como se não fossem humanos. Meramente objectos. Rugiu levemente, rangendo os dentes. _

__ Esta criatura acha que consegue roubar-me o Sasuke. – Aproximou-se mais da rapariguinha, que deu um passo a trás – Que ingénua. Como se alguém tão feio e desprezível como tu conseguisse conquistar o que quer que seja._

_A Hyuga colocou os olhos em Sasuke, na expectativa de o ver a ajudar a rapariguinha. Ele observava-as, um óbvio laivo de culpa nos seus olhos, que rapidamente foi escondido pela máscara de indiferença. Então Hinata percebeu. Se ele ajudasse a rapariga, seria pior para ela._

__ Eu… eu não…!_

_Slap!_

__ Não me mintas, sua cabra inútil!_

__ Hei! Deixa-a em paz!_

_Ok… ou Hinata tinha, de repente, ganho um coração heróico, ou tinha simplesmente aparecido um desejo suicida. Respirando fundo, a Hyuga caminhou até onde o grupo estava, agarrando a rapariguinha por uma braço e puxando-a para trás do seu corpo que, por sinal, não era muito grande._

_Sakura, e o resto do grupo, pestanejou incrédula por uma coisa tão insignificante lhe ter dado uma ordem, quanto mais intromete-se nos seus assuntos._

__ Desculpa?_

__ Eu disse, deixa-a em paz. – Fez Hinata mais uma vez com toda a frieza que ela desconhecia possuir – Gaguejei, foi?_

_Um leve "uuu" encheu o corredor, enquanto Cheerleaders e os respectivos jogadores de futebol e reis da escola observavam-nas atentamente. A sobrancelha rosada de Sakura estremeceu e ela olhou Hinata com puro ódio, estalando os dedos de forma ameaçadora._

__ Olha lá, seu monte de esterco, quem é que pensas que és para me falares dessa maneira?_

__ Quem que pensas que és para tratares esta rapariga dessa maneira? Oh! Desculpa, tinha-me esquecido. És Haruno Sakura, a puta da escola que abre as pernas a tudo o que tem pila, mas que faz um drama quando outra rapariga abre a s pernas para a pila do seu queridinho Sasuke, que, por acaso, não tem nada de especial a não ser o facto de parecer um robot a falar. Realmente mereces todo o respeito do universo, perdoa a minha insolência. _

_E sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a cara de Sakura ganhar um tom parecido ao seu cabelo rosa. Sentiu a mão da outra rapariguinha apertar-lhe a camisa do seu uniforme escolar, obviamente medrosa por ver a rainha da escola tão furiosa. _

__ Hei! Não fales assim da Sakura! – Rosnou Naruto – Tu tens mas é inveja de não seres tão bonita, rica e inteligente que ela!_

__ Inteligente? Da última vez que verifiquei, Hinata é a rapariga que tem melhores notas em toda a escola… apenas é batida por o nosso grandioso Sasuke. – Sai aproximava-se lentamente, o seu sorriso falso e mesquinho estampado no seu rosto bonito, demasiado pálido – Bonita? Sem ofensa, Naruto, mas a minha querida amiga é dez vezes mais bela do que essa criatura que pinta o cabelo de uma cor tão feia. – Sakura rugiu – Além disso ela tem dotes maiores que a Sakura. – E apontou para o peito de Hinata, que corou violentamente. Não que tal facto se verifica-se, o seu casaco grosso aniquilava qualquer curva feminina – Bem… tenho que admitir que Sakura é mais rica que Hinata, mas tenho a certeza que é só temporário. Da maneira como essa rapariga gasta dinheiro, vai viver para debaixo da ponte não tarda nada._

__ Seu filho da puta!_

__ Menina Haruno! Senhor Sai! Gabinete do director, já! O resto de vocês… não têm aulas!?_

_Todos sabiam que tinham que obedecer ás ordens da professora Anko, ou seriam gravemente castigados. _

_Sai e Sakura trocaram mais um olhar de ódio antes de caminharem em direcção do gabinete da directora Tsunade, prontos a ouvir um raspanete. Os outros alunos lançaram lamentos, dispersando-se para várias direcções._

_Hinata suspirou de forma cansada, virando-se para trás para olhar para a rapariga. A pele pálida do rosto da jovem estava marcada pela palmada que Sakura lhe tinha dado. Com um minúsculo sorriso, a Hyuga colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro._

__ Hei… vai tudo ficar bem, vais ver. – A rapariga olhou-a com os seus olhos repletos de lágrimas – Daqui a uns anos estás tu em sucesso e aquela bruxa maníaca vai praticamente lamber-te os pés. Vais ver. _

_Conseguiu trazer um minúsculo sorriso ao rosto molhado da rapariga._

__ Obrigado. – Fez ela enquanto se dobrava numa vénia._

_Hinata bufou enquanto a observava a correr dali para fora. Óptimo. Agora estava sozinha outra vez. Nem sequer Sai ali estava para a acompanhar no que quer que seja. Suspirou, virando-se mais uma vez. Tinha que ir para a aula. Bufou e, de repente, parou ao ver uma coisa azul á sua frente._

_Lenta e cuidadosamente, Hinata foi virando a cabeça para cima, tremendo da cabeça aos pés._

_Não. Não. Por favor que não seja quem eu estou a pensar que é!_

_Os olhos negros de Uchiha Sasuke observavam-na atentamente, apenas dez centímetros de distancia da sua cara._

_Raios._

_Hinata corou. E não foi pouco. Eram os olhos dele. Os OLHOS dele. Aquele calor não muito confortável inundou-lhe a sua intimidade e ela mexeu-se ligeiramente, apenas para aliviar a pressão. Clareando a garganta, decidiu falar para o seu alvo._

__ Hum… aaah… – Sem parecer uma retardada, por favor! – Eu estava a falar a sério á pouco. Pareces um robot a falar._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e Hinata amaldiçoou-se pelas suas palavras. Era a primeira fez que tinha uma conversa com aquele rapaz e aquela era a primeira coisa que lhe escapava pela boca? Que raio de estupidez!_

__ Hum… - Ela pestanejou, admirada por o rei da escola ainda lhe dar trela – Ai sim? – Sim… parecia. Então ele aproximou-se um pouco e Hinata sentiu os lábios quentes encostados á sua orelha. – Enquanto tu gaguejas._

_O seu tom monótono e absolutamente robótico tinha mudado para uma voz tão sedutora que ela quase ia desmaiando ali mesmo. O seu hálito aqueceu-lhe o ouvido e ela corou violentamente._

__ I-isso não é v-verdade! – Ups… afinal era. Porra, estava em maus lençóis. _

_De repente o seu corpo foi esborrachado contra do dele e Hinata prendeu a respiração, ciente de que sentia todos os músculos duros encostados ao seu peito. Uma coisa molhada tocou-lhe na orelha e a Hyuga estremeceu._

_Ah… mais um pouco e acabaria sem sentidos ali mesmo._

__ Devias para com o que fazes. – Ela paralisou a ouvir o timbre baixo dos sussurros do rapaz, enquanto os lábios desciam da orelha para o pescoço – Seguir-me e observar-me não te irá levar a lado nenhum a não ser a morte. Segue a tua vidinha e deixa a minha. É um aviso, devias levá-lo a sério. Como é que um ratinho como tu poderia apanhar-me?_

_Ela sentia o sorriso de malícia que ele esboçava encostado á sua pele. Reprimiu um guincho quando a língua dele passou mais uma vez pela sua pele antes de ser liberta daquele abraço. Estava consciente que o seu rosto deveria estar em chamas._

_Aquele sorriso malicioso continuava lá. Como é que ele sabia? Hinata sempre fora tão cuidadosa quando o espiava e o estudava. Sempre tinha mantido todo o cuidado para não ser detectada. _

_Lançou-lhe um ar de desafio. _

_Não poderia apanha-lo, hein? Isso é o que iriam ver!_

__ O teu amigo tem razão. Os teus dotes são maiores que os da Sakura._

_Com aquilo ele virou-se, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e Hinata levou os braços ao peito, corando ainda mais. Filho da mãe! Era um tarado de primeira!_

__ Adeus ratinho._

_E deixou-a ali sozinha, corada e á beira do desmaio._

_Que raio de primeira conversa._

* * *

Ela parou o carro em frente de uma enorme e bela mansão. Vários policias e curiosos rodeavam o edifício, falando entre si. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, calculando que algo grande tinha acontecido.

O bordel Rogue era o mais famoso e prestigiado do ramo. Hinata sabia bem que as meninas que lá trabalhavam eram as de melhor qualidade, não aquelas rascas cheias de doenças que andavam pelas esquinas. Pelo menos tinha sido o que Sai lhe dissera um dia qualquer.

Suspirando sonoramente, Hinata abriu a porta, acabando por bater com a cabeça ao sair do carro visto que a sua atenção não era muita. Estava cheia de sono.

Praguejando contra tudo e todos, a Hyuga fechou a porta do carro, massajando a testa dorida. Começou a caminhar, mostrando o seu distintivo a todos os imbecis presentes que lhe lançavam olhares de dúvida.

Reconheceu um belo e elegante carro preto que estava estacionado ao lado de outros da polícia, que eram pobrezinhos ao lado daquela maravilha da tecnologia humana. Mas também, qualquer homem parecia de fraca qualidade quando era comparado com o dono daquela máquina.

Com um minúsculo sorriso, Hinata aproximou-se do carro preto, batendo no vidro do condutor com suavidade.

A porta do maravilhoso carro abriu-se e outro ser maravilhoso saiu de lá de dentro.

Hinata ás vezes perguntava-se se o seu parceiro não deveria ter envergado uma carreira de modelo ou actor. Faria sucesso.

Pois ali estava ele, belo, misterioso e frio. O seu antigo ídolo (E continuava a ser, secretamente) Uchiha Itachi.

O detective tirou os óculos do seu rosto, revelando os seus dois olhos negros, que a observavam com desaprovação.

_ Finalmente. – Disse num tom aborrecido, antes de a analisar bem – Estás uma merda.

_ Bom dia para ti também. – Começaram a caminhar em direcção do bordel lado a lado – "Despacha-te, ou enfio-te algo não muito agradável pela goela abaixo" hum… não me parecem palavras ou gestos apropriados para um homem do teu estatuto. – Resmungou a Hyuga, absolutamente mal humorada pela noite mal dormida – E que objecto seria esse, se me á permitido saber.

Pelo canto do olho, ela viu-o sorrir maliciosamente. Por momentos ficou hipnotizada pelo longo e brilhante cabelo escuro do homem cinco anos mais velho. Era uma vergonha, mas ela tinha uma paixoneta por aquele cabelo… era tão liso e sedoso. Apetecia-lhe arrancar-lho e colocá-lo na sua cabeça. Coisa que seria ligeiramente nojenta…

_ É melhor não saberes. – Disse Itachi num tom matreiro e Hinata franziu o sobrolho – Uchiha Itachi e Hyuga Hinata, Anbu. – O seu tom tinha ficado autoritário enquanto ele mostrava o distintivo a um novato qualquer.

_ Afinal qual é o caso? – Perguntou Hinata enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores brilhantes e simpáticos do bordel.

_ Uma das melhores prostitutas da cidade foi morta brutalmente ontem á noite. – Itachi mostrou o seu distintivo a mais uns quantos polícias de níveis mais baixos – Ontem era o seu dia de folga, não tinha clientes. – Olhou-a para ver se ela absorvia toda a informação – Como sabes elas vivem aqui.

A Hyuga anuiu seriamente, franzindo as suas sobrancelhas escuras.

_ Pelos vistos a nossa querida Sasame trabalhava em dois locais. Prostituía-se aqui e era empregada de mesa no bar das Serpentes. Temos muitos suspeitos, minha querida amiga.

_ Mas porque haveria ela de trabalhar num bar? As mulheres neste local ganham mais numa hora do que eu em três meses.

_ É verdade. Mas segundo as suas amigas ela estava a ajudar um amigo qualquer lá no bar.

_ O bar das serpentes é muito famoso.

_ Pois é. Queres ir lá beber um copo um dia destes?

_ Depois. Temos um corpo para observar, não é?

Ele sorriu-lhe ligeiramente antes de tomar novamente aquela mascara fria e autoritária. Caminharam por entre mais corredores e portas, ouvindo choros tristes de mulheres que lamentavam a perda da sua amiga. Hinata sentiu um laivo de pena, olhando para o chão.

Algumas daquelas mulheres eram apenas raparigas com idade para ainda andarem a estudar. Porque se metiam em tal vida? Que problemas poderiam causar a necessidade de arranjar dinheiro em tais condições e maneiras? Elas eram só miúdas. Mal começaram a viver a vida.

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo curto. Sentia o cheiro da morte, estava cada vez mais perto á medida que ela caminhava até a uma porta guardada por um jovem policia de ar adoentado.

Itachi mostrou-lhe o distintivo e o jovem anuiu, abrindo a porta mas sem olhar para o quanrto, como se tal visão o enojasse.

Hinata respirou fundo e entrou, apenas para esbugalhar os olhos, horrorizada.

Santa mãe de Deus.

* * *

Wee! História nova!

Não sei qual das minhas histórias é a mais tarada. Se esta, se a "Cor do Gelo", se "A nona Peça", se é "Scar"… ^-^ seja qual delas for, aprecio escreve-las todas.

Desculpem lá estas coisas fracotas de polícia. Não estou dentro do assunto e policiais nunca foram o meu género.

^3^ Obrigado pelas ajudas que me deram, fico muito agradecida e espero que continuem a ajudar.

Bjs!

Evil

P.s Se forem leitores de Lacrimosa, é para afirmar que aquilo já está em acção outra vez. O sexto capítulo foi reescrito e reposto e o sétimo vai a caminho. Vão notar que as diferenças são consideráveis, por isso não deixem andar, sim?

Obrigado pela atenção.


	2. Sasame

Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse, Sasuke não seria tão emo e não usaria roupas tão gay, mais de metade da Akatsuki estaria viva e roubaria os seus casacos foleiros, Sai estaria vestido de uma maneira mais máscula e ItaHinaSasu menáge seria uma realidade…. Ah o paraíso.

Pares:

SasuHina.

NejiIno

Parcial ItaHina/ItaSasu

Muito parcial (Mas mesmo muito, tanto que quase não se nota) SaiHina

SaiNaru (Não é tão giro como ItaSasu, mas pronto)

Avisos: Hentai, mortes, sangue, taradice, pensamentos profanos e humor estúpido quase sem piada nenhuma. (O mesmo de sempre) Ah, claro, menções de Yaoi… desculpem, meus amores, mas eu gosto desse tipo de coisas (Creepy…)

* * *

Capitulo 2

Sasame

_Hinata agachou-se, encostando-se á parede. Numa das suas mãos pequenas e elegantes, a sua máquina de fotografar estava ligada, pronta a apanhar qualquer momento e pessoa. A rapariga espreitou. Estava numa esquina entre dois corredores da escola, escondida enquanto espiava o oh tão glorioso rei da escola, Sasuke._

_O rapaz estava simplesmente sentado no parapeito de uma das grandes janelas da escola. Infelizmente para Hinata, tal acto não era ilegal. Poderia ser errado e perigoso, pois poderia cair da janela a qualquer momento, mas não quebrava qualquer lei._

_Eram naqueles momentos em que Hinata se sentia uma verdadeira leoa á caça da sua gazela (Apesar de Sasuke ser três vezes mais rápido, forte e ágil). Tinha que se manter em total silencio, escondida no seu canto até encontrar algo incriminatório e, por consequência, fotografar._

__ O que é que estás a fazer? - Sussurrou alguém ao seu ouvido?_

_Hinata reprimiu um guincho de susto antes de se virar para Sai, que estava a agachado ao seu lado olhando-a com interesse e confusão. De onde é que o raio do homem viera?_

_Sai olhou Sasuke com curiosidade e ela reparou que ele mastigava alguma coisa._

__ De onde é que vieste? - Sussurrou ela para o amigo, tentando não provocar muito barulho._

__ De que é que estás a falar? Já estou aqui á uma data de tempo._

__ Não estás nada! Ainda á pouco estava sozinha! - Ralhou Hinata enquanto tentava ser silenciosa - Onde é que andaste afinal! Estive á tua espera durante muito tempo!_

_Mas Sai olhou por cima do ombro dela e franziu o sobrolho ligeiramente._

__ O Uchiha foi-se. - Fez ele simplesmente._

_Hinata virou a cabeça para o local onde o seu alvo se encontrava apenas para o descobrir vazio. Com um grunhido de descontentamento, a Hyuga encostou a testa á parede e os seus lábios viraram-se para baixo enquanto uma raiva destruidora ardia na sua alma._

_Com um movimento brusco, virou-se para Sai._

__ A culpa é toda tua! - Não sabia porque é que ainda sussurrava, mas continuava a fazê-lo._

__ Minha? Como é que a culpa pode ser minha?_

__ Ele deve ter-te ouvido e fugiu! Como é que vou provar que ele anda em actividades criminosas se continuas a mandá-lo embora?_

__ Eu não o mandei embora. Além disso acho perfeitamente estúpido o que andas a fazer. Achas que se andasse nos crimes iria fazê-los aqui na escola?_

__ Porque é que estás sempre a defendê-lo?_

__ Porque é que os meninos estão aí tão encolhidinhos?_

_Sai e Hinata paralisaram com a voz e empalideceram (Se é que Sai conseguisse ficar ainda mais pálido) e olharam para trás, lenta e cuidadosamente. Erguendo-se elegantemente com a sua aura assassina, Anko olhava-os com um sorriso malicioso, mãos nas ancas e olhos a brilhar de maneira ameaçadora._

_Hinata e Sai engoliram em seco._

__ Então? Vão responder?_

_Os dois amigos levantaram-se rapidamente e a Hyuga soltou um risinho nervoso, enquanto Sai inclinava a cabeça para o lado._

__ N-nós só e-estavamos a conversar, p-professora Anko! - Raios partam o gaguejar! O que é que Hinata tinha feito para merecer aquilo?_

__ Hum... pirem-se antes que eu decida castigar-vos._

__ S-sim, provessora, p-perdão!_

_Fez uma pequena vénia antes de agarrar o braço de Sai e correu dali para fora, arrastando-o consigo. O rapaz não reclamou e deixou-se ser levado á força pela amiga nervosa._

* * *

A Detective levou as mãos á boca, e esbugalhou os seus bonitos olhos brancos com um misto de pena, horror, medo e raiva. Sentiu a grande mas suave mão de Itachi no seu ombro, um gesto para a acalmar lentamente.

Mas qualquer pessoa ficaria revoltada com uma visão daquelas.

A rapariga estava deitada na cama. Despida, de pernas abertas e olhos vidrados, completamente vazios. O sangue tingia os lençóis de seda e sujava o cabelo laranja, tão liso e perfeito como as madeixas de Afrodite.

O corpo da prostituta estava horrivelmente mutilado, cortes profundos nas pernas, braços, barriga e, finalmente, pescoço. A pele já tinha adquirido um tom branco doentio e o cabelo de fogo contrastava completamente com aquela palidez morta.

Quem quer que tenha feito aquele trabalho, também se ocupara de escrever símbolos e palavras estranhas nas paredes e, se isso não bastasse, utilizou o sangue da mulher ruiva para o fazer.

Os lábios de Hinata tinham-se reduzido a uma mísera linha rosada enquanto ela observava todo aquele espectáculo de assassino. A Hyuga olhou para o lado durante um bocado e respirou fundo. Aquilo estava mau... muito mau.

_ A porta não foi forçada. - Murmurou Itachi lentamente enquanto observava a porta de madeira espessa. Hinata olhou-o e reparou que o seu parceiro já utilizava as luvas brancas de látex. O Uchiha franziu o sobrolho e olhou em volta, olhos negros analisavam cada pormenor daquele quarto luxuoso e sedutor. - Não existem sinais de luta. Ela conhecia este sacana. - Virou os olhos para uma pessoa que observava o corpo sem vida da prostituta - Bom dia, Hidan.

O dito homem olhou para cima e observo-os durante uma fracção de segundo, antes de se virar de novo para a sua complicada tarefa. Dedos finos, elegantes e enluvados percorriam a superfície fria da pele do cadáver, tacteavam as feridas profundas e ignoravam o sangue abundante, já seco, que cobria o espaço.

_ Tens alguma informação interessante para me dar? - Insistiu Itachi calmamente enquanto se aproximava do outro homem sem grandes pressas.

_ Ela não parece ter sido fodida. - Hidan ergueu-se e encarou o Uchiha, olhos violeta observavam o homem mais baixo calmamente.

_ Perdão?

_ Ela não foi fodida, Itachi. Uma Puta não foi fodida.

_ Podias simplesmente dizer que ela não praticou qualquer actividade sexual antes da sua morte. - Comentou o Uchiha secamente – Seria muito mais delicado.

Hidan revirou os olhos antes de se voltar de novo para o corpo. Aquele era outro tipo de Homem que Hinata admirava. Não o poderia comparar com Itachi, visto que ambos tinham belezas totalmente distintas. Enquanto a beleza do Uchiha era delicada, sempre tão elegante como um fidalgo, Hidan era rude. Parecia um Gangster de cabelos brancos, sempre puxados para trás, e de camisas escuras sempre desabotoadas, revelando o peito pálido e atraente.

De vez em quando Hinata tinha problemas de cuequinhas molhadas quando pensava nos seus colegas de trabalho, juntos.

Estúpida Ino, que lhe dera a conhecer Yaoi...

Mas, entre Itachi e Hidan, quem seria aquele que ficaria no topo? Hidan era bastante rude e chato, mas ela não conseguia imaginar Itachi como... erm... "Uke".

_ Hinata, estás bem?

Só então é que a Hyuga reparou que corava violentamente com a imagem mental. Abanou a cabeça antes que a achassem maluca e sorriu timidamente para o seu parceiro, que a olhava com alguma preocupação.

_ E-estou optima! - Respondeu talvez demasiado depressa, consciente que a sua cara deveria estar parecida com um tomate maduro.

Hidan abanou a cabeça enquanto murmurava algo incompreensível (Provavelmente asneiras) e voltou-se de novo para o seu fantástico trabalho a analisar a prostituta morta. Itachi ficou a observá-la mais um pouco antes de anuir e olhar em volta.

_ Estranhamente, sinto que já vi isto antes. - Murmurou calmamente, enquanto Hinata o olhava com olhinhos curiosos.

_ Eu não sabia que andavas nestas coisas... – Ela corou de novo só de pensar nisso e estranhou. Itachi era um dos homens mais sexy que conhecia, se quisesse sexo não precisaria de ir a um bordel... milhares de mulheres (e homens) cairiam aos seus pés, se fosse necessário.

Ele virou a cabeça tão depressa na sua direcção que Hinata temeu que tivesse aleijado o pescoço. Itachi tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e um minúsculo rubor no rosto.

_ Não é isso. Estava a dizer que já vi um assassinato destes em algum lado. Apenas não me estou a lembrar de onde... – E fez um ar pensativo.

_ Oh. - Aquilo era um alívio. De alguma forma...

Não havia mais nada a dizer. Hinata virou-lhe costas e observou o local. Era luxuoso, sedutor e leve, prefeito para um momento de luxúria. As paredes continham um delicado tom dourado, agora sujo de escarlate. Grandes janelas iluminavam o espaço com a quente luz do sol. A brisa que escapava pelos vidros abertos elevava os maravilhosos cortinados de seda, que dançavam fantasmagoricamente naquele espaço que era uma perfeita mistura entre o inferno e o ceú, luz e escuridão, dor e prazer, vida e morte.

A detective virou o seu olhar branco para o rosto pálido e imóvel da prostituta. Grandes olhos azuis, vidrados mas ao mesmo tempo puramente amedrontados olharam-na de volta e Hinata sentiu o seu coração partir.

Era só uma miúda.

Uma pobre miúda. Tão bonita, tão delicada. Parecia uma bela bonequinha de porcelana, de pele branca, sedosa e sem falhas e de longos cabelos ruivos como o fogo, que ardiam agora espalhados naquela cama ensanguentada.

Deveria até ser muito mais nova que ela, mas já entregara o seu corpo a tantos homens por algo tão fútil como dinheiro... se calhar até tivera uma chance de sair daquela vida. De arranjar um emprego de jeito e de arranjar uma verdadeira família.

Mas todas essas oportunidades estavam terminadas. Agora morrera, brutalmente assassinada por um sacana sádico qualquer.

_ Que idade é que ela tinha? - Acabou Hinata por perguntar, interrompendo os pensamentos calculistas de Itachi e o leve murmurar de Hidan para o seu gravador. Ambos olharam-na com interesse, antes do "albino" encolher os ombros como quem não queria saber e Itachi olhar para o cadáver com um minúsculo suspiro.

_ Dezanove, pelos registos oficiais.

Dezanove? Eram quase dez anos de diferença, pensou Hinata tristemente. Era tão nova, tão tenra. Nem sequer conhecera a vida como se deve ser. Com aquela idade, Hinata ainda estudava, ainda nem sequer pensava em arranjar um namorado, o algo parecido, ainda que ele tenha aparecido pouco tempo depois.

_ Como é que uma criança veio parar a um lugar destes? - Murmurou para ninguém. Estendeu a sua mão enluvada e afastou alguns cabelos ruivos da rapariga, para observar aquele rosto de cal, frio como mármore – Tão nova...

_ É adulta o suficiente para fazer uma escolha destas. Pelo que vejo neste espaço, ela deveria conhecer o assassino. Como ontem foi o seu dia de folga então não receberia clientes, mas poderia acolher amigos.

Hinata semicerrou os olhos sem os tirar do rosto bonito e pálido da rapariga. Traçou a linha do maxilar dela, sem prestar grande atenção ao enorme corte na goela e acabou com a mão na almofada. Sentiu algo duro e frio e pegou no dito objecto.

Era um medalhão de prata, provavelmente caído. A fotografia da mesma rapariga que jazia naquela cama, tão exposta e mutilada, estava impressa no metal. A imagem imóvel sorria-lhe, alegre e inocente. Hinata sentiu o coração apertar-se um pouco antes de ler o nome gravado na superfície cinzenta.

Sasame.

Com um suspiro, Hinata colocou o medalhão dentro de um saquinho de plástico. Inclinou-se para a frente, olhos nos olhos com o cadáver.

_ Não te preocupes, Sasame. Vamos encontrar o sacana que te fez isto... – Sussurrou para aquela cuja vida já fugira e o silêncio foi o único a responder-lhe, tão frio e cortante como a morte para que olhava.

_ Itachi! Vem cá! - Chamou Hidan num tom urgente, atraindo a atenção do Uchiha e da Hyuga que o olharam atentamente. Itachi franziu o sobrolho negro e aproximou-se do outro homem - Aqui, no braço.

Hinata viu, com espanto, os olhos do seu parceiro ficarem muito abertos, quase horrorizados. Curiosa, ela caminhou até aos dois colegas de trabalho e espreitou.

Teve consciência que o seu rosto deve ter ficado dez vezes mais pálido que o costume enquanto os seus olhos de pérola se esbugalhavam e a sua boca abria-se.

Ela já vira aquilo, quando ainda era uma rapariguinha de dezassete anos e completamente fanática por Itachi. Ela lera e investigara tudo á cerca dos casos daquele detective que agora era sue parceiro. E tinha visto aquele símbolo, em fotografias de cadáveres de miúdas tão belas e inocentes como aquela que jazia ali, fria e branca.

A marca das areias, gravado com uma faca no braço do cadáver.

_ O assassino de Suna.

* * *

_Suspiro..._

_Longo suspiro..._

_Um suspiro quase apaixonado..._

_Hinata abraçou o jornal contra o peito e olho para o céu de forma sonhadora, faces coradas e um minúsculo sorriso nos lábios. _

_Estava sentada no jardim da escola, num dos lugares mais remotos daquele espaço infernal, encostada a uma enorme árvore velha mas forte. Ela e Sai sentavam-se ali muitas vezes, muitas delas apenas a olhar para o nada e aproveitar a brisa fresca e o som fino dos pássaros._

_Suspiro..._

_Uchiha Itachi era tão espectacular. Apanhara um dos maiores psicopatas da de todo o sempre, um tal Kankuro, o Assassino de Suna. _

_E era tão lindo! Hinata fazia questão de guardar cada fotografia dele que apareciam no jornal ou em revistas. O homem era o sonho molhado de qualquer mulher._

_Era belo, pálido e de rosto angelical. Olhos tão profundos que pareciam não ter fim, negros, inteligentes. E o cabelo! Oh, aquele cabelo era tão maravilhosamente liso! Quem lhe dera poder tocar nas madeixas negras._

_Suspiro..._

__ Ele é espectacular, não é?_

_Hinata guinchou e saltou de susto, caindo para o lado enquanto o jornal foi parar ao chão. Olhou para cima de olhos esbugalhados e afastou o cabelo da cara. O rubor subiu-lhe ás faces e todo o seu corpo estremeceu com a visão._

_Uchiha Sasuke estava ali, também encostado árvore, sentado de maneira tão descontraída que parecia que já eram amigos desde que nasceram. A Hyuga pestanejou e perguntou-se silenciosamente de que raio estava aquele rapaz ali a fazer, ao pé de uma zé-ninguém como ela?_

_O Uchiha pegou no jornal caído e observou o primeiro artigo sem grande interesse. Hinata observou-o atentamente, sem se atrever a emitir um só som como se tivesse medo que ele a atacasse a qualquer momento._

_Com um som seco, Sasuke atirou-lhe o jornal com descuidado e a rapariga agarrou o objecto como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. Como é que ele se atrevia a tratar o artigo do seu ídolo daquela maneira!_

__ O bom e velho Itachi, sempre o maior, não é? - Era normal arrepiar-se com a voz dele? Sinceramente, o rapaz tinha voz de seda - Sempre tão esperto, sempre tão bonito, sempre tão admirável..._

_Teria ele ciúmes do irmão? Bem... era normal. Ela também teria, se a sua irmã fosse Uchiha Itachi..._

__ Sempre tão distante..._

_Ouvira ela um pingo de dor naquelas palavras? Olhou-o bem, em busca de alguma mágoa no rosto de anjo demoníaco, mas nada via a não ser indiferença. Engoliu em seco e endireitou-se, antes de colocar o jornal em cima das pernas para brincar com os dedos._

__ Eu vi-te ontem. - Ela paralisou com as palavras frias - Tal como te vi várias vezes. Pensava que te tinha avisado._

__ C-como é que s-sabias?_

__ Hn... não és lá muito discreta, sabes. Geralmente quando uma rapariga me persegue, não anda com máquinas fotográficas atrás, nem com caderninhos a escrever tudo o que eu faço, ou mesmo com uma expressão tão suspeita. - Virou-se para ela e Hinata reparou no estranho brilho de humor naquele olhar negro - Ou andas a tentar descobrir os meus segredos obscuros, ou és uma tarada._

_Ela corou por duas razões. A primeira, era pelo facto de ele lhe estar a atribuir o nome de "Tarada" coisa que ela não era e em segundo aqueles olhos de carvão olhavam-na atentamente e ela sentia o laivo do desejo aquecer-lhe o corpo..._

_Estúpidos olhos!_

__ J-já toda a gente sabe q-que andas em a-actividades criminosas! - Acusou ela ainda com o rosto em chamas e aponto-lhe um dedo fino e elegante._

__ Ah... mas não têm qualquer prova. É por isso que andas sempre atrás de mim? Para "provar" que ando metido em merdas? E achas que faria o que quer que seja na escola? Deverias ser mais inteligente e perseguir-me fora do liceu..._

__ E-eu tenho vida, n-não a iria d-desperdiçar p-por tua causa. - Sussurrou Hinata enquanto brincava com os seus dedos, envergonhada. _

__ Hum... – Então, ele aproximou-se e a Hyuga prendeu a respiração – Então porque perdes tempo a tentar apanhar-me, ratinho?_

_Se Hinata conseguisse pensar com clareza, tinha-se indagado de porque raio é que ele lhe estava a chamar de "ratinho". O que é que ela tinha haver com um rato?_

__ B-bem... eu.. eu..._

__ Queres ser como ele, não é? - E apontou para o jornal que descansava no colo da Hyuga - Queres ser como o maravilhoso Itachi. - Ele ia-se aproximando á medida que falava e naquele momento o seu rosto estava tão próximo que Hinata poderia contar as suas pestanas – Bem, não é ao apanhar-me que vais conseguir. Para seres como o meu irmão terias de ser genial, já deverias estar na Universidade, praticamente a acabar o curso e a ajudar a policia com muitos casos, mesmo enquanto não eras membro. Pelo que já vi, não tens esse tipo de capacidades. Desiste, ratinho. _

_E ela levantou-se num ápice, corada de raiva e com lágrimas de frustração nos cantos dos seus olhos de neve. Pegou no jornal e atirou-lho á cara. Ele não fez menção de se desviar e levou com o monte de papéis no rosto, que acabaram por cair no chão sem qualquer cuidado._

__ Não és muito melhor! - Fez ela num tom pouco característico – Não andas na Universidade, nem ajudas a policia. Nem muito menos és genial!_

_Para seu espanto, Sasuke sorriu e inclinou a cabeça, olhos negros atravessaram-na com uma força impressionante e derreteram cada espacinho do seu ser. _

__ Hum... é interessante como falas sem gaguejar quando estás chateada com alguma coisa._

_Ela nem sequer lhe respondeu e ficou ali, a olha-lo fixamente. Deveria ser crime alguém ser tão bonito. Sinceramente, aquele rapaz pararia o trânsito com aquele rosto e corpo._

__ Dás-lhe demasiado crédito. Ele não merece tal adoração._

__ Ele merece tudo e mais alguma coisa!_

__ Nem o conheces. Ele não é tão maravilhoso como o pintas._

__ T-Tens mas é ciúmes!_

__ Ciúmes? Ah! - E levantou-se. Hinata rapidamente se sentiu intimidada pela diferença de alturas e engoliu em seco, enquanto levava as mãos ao peito – Porque haveria eu de ter ciúmes dele? Não há nada naquela criatura que me provoque inveja. Ele é frio, é arrogante, despreza quem está abaixo dele. É completa escória._

_O lábio inferior de Hinata tremeu e os seus olhos ficaram brilhantes com lágrimas. Como é que ele poderia dizer tais coisas á cerca do seu maravilhoso ídolo? Ela recusava-se a acreditar naquelas palavras, ou pelo menos tentava._

_Uma mão agarrou-lhe o queixo com força mas sem magoar e ela viu-se a olhar para aquela face demasiado bonita. Corou, embaraçada por ter os lábios tão próximos dos dele e nem sequer reparou que uma das lágrimas que humedecia os seus olhos escapara._

__ Ah... - Fez o Uchiha calmamente ao passar o polegar na bochecha dela - As mulheres são sempre tão estranhamente sensíveis. Choram por tudo e por nada._

_Talvez Hinata devesse sentir-se absolutamente ultrajada pelas palavras que escaparam pelos lábios perfeitos daquele rapaz, mas naquele momento os seus miolos deixaram de trabalhar porque Sasuke tinha-se inclinado para a frente e lambia a lágrima que escorrera pela sua face pálida, traçando um caminho de saliva com a língua quente e molhada._

_E vai um... _

_E vão dois..._

_E vão três..._

_Hinata caiu no chão sem sentidos..._

* * *

_ Ainda não gosto deste sítio. - Murmurou Itachi enquanto olhava para o prédio onde Hinata vivia.

De alguma forma, o Uchiha convencera, depois do trabalho, Hinata a deixar o seu carro ao pé do local onde viviam para depois irem tomar um copo ao bar onde habitualmente iam. Agora regressavam ao apartamento da Hyuga e Itachi reclamava, mais uma vez, o bairro e o prédio onde a sua parceira vivia.

_ As paredes são demasiado finas, os canos deitam água suja, tens baratas e a segurança não é grande coisa. - Virou-se para ela com o sobrolho franzido – Porque é que não compras outro apartamento?

Hinata bufou e fez cara de poucos amigos.

_ O meu salário não é como o teu, não consigo arranjar outro lugar para viver assim sem mais nem menos. Para pagar este foi um pesadelo!

_ Então vem viver comigo até arranjares um. - E Hinata ficou com o rosto em chamas – Eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes, sabes? E, por acaso, está ás moscas. Serias mais que bem vinda.

Ah... viver no mesmo local que Uchiha Itachi... dormir na mesma casa, partilhar a mesma casa de banho, conviver com ele durante mais tempo que o habitual e ainda por cima num sitio tão intimo... não seria boa ideia. Ainda lhe dava uma coisinha má.

_ Ora, Itachi, trabalhamos juntos. Vivermos na mesma casa não daria coisa boa. - Lançou ela uma desculpa, ainda vermelha como um tomate.

O Uchiha ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas negras e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Hinata tentou desviar o olhar do dele e abraçou-se ao casaco largo e escuro que a cobria. Estava uma noite fria e Itachi, como o cavalheiro que era, emprestara-lhe o casaco que ela aceitara com relutância.

_ Não estou a ver porque não. Já viveste com um homem, não foi? Apenas age e comporta-te como fazias com ele.

E Hinata estava a ficar roxa. Metade das coisas que ela fizera com o seu ex-marido não eram apropriadas para se fazerem com o seu colega de trabalho! É claro que ela não se importaria de as fazer outra vez, mas não iria ser com Itachi! (Ainda que fosse muito tentador)

E ao ver a cor anormal que cobria as faces da sua parceira, o Uchiha lá pensou melhor nas suas palavras. Esbugalhou um pouco os olhos negros e bateu com a mão na testa, com um minúsculo rubor nas bochechas e nariz.

_ Desculpa. Ás vezes esqueço-me que também fazes essas coisas. - Fez ele ligeiramente embaraçado enquanto Hinata lhe lançava um olhar repleto de irritação – Nem sequer pensei nisso...

_ Não pensaste que eu fazia sexo com o meu ex-marido? - Disse ela secamente, cruzando os braços – Na verdade, já o fazíamos antes de nos casarmos.

_ Está bem, está bem, pára! - Ele estendeu uma mão para a frente enquanto estremecia - Não quero imaginar... é demasiado... nojento.

_ Não é nojento. Também o fazes. Estás a armar-te como um idiota.

_ Se eu te dissesse que já tinha feito sexo com a tua irmã, como é que reagirias?

Hinata não tinha pensado nisso. Rapidamente uma imagem mental de Itachi e Hanabi enrolados chegou-lhe á mente e a Hyuga estremeceu de horror apenas por imaginar a sua pobre e querida irmãzinha envolvida num acto sexual...

_ Ew...

_ Exactamente. Agora sabes como eu me sinto. - Itachi suspirou e olhou-a – Agora vamos ao que interessa. Queres ir viver comigo ou não?

_ Itachi, o meu apartamento é óptimo.

_ Não, não é. Se continuas assim não vais conseguir concentrar-te no trabalho, e isso não é algo que eu possa permitir. Hinata, não tens tido um estilo de vida aceitável, e já começo a ficar farto de te ver por aí cheia de sono. Pareces-te com um zombie. É demasiado estranho.

E Hinata estava sem argumentos contra aquilo. O que poderia dizer? Que ele estava errado? Que ela dormia pacificamente enquanto ouvia os guinchos de Ino durante a noite toda? Que o seu apartamento era maravilhoso, ainda que tivesse uma pobre canalização e baratas? Que as paredes amareladas não estavam a ser manchadas pelo bolor esverdeado e húmido? Que o bairro era fantástico mesmo que tivesse ladrões, vigaristas, vândalos, prostitutas e lutas entre gangs?

Sinceramente, o apartamento parecia ter morrido ao mesmo tempo que o seu casamento morrera, dois anos antes.

Mas era tudo o que tinha daquela união conjugal falhada. Mesmo que não tenha resultado, ela amara intensamente o seu marido. E mesmo naquele momento tal paixão não se desvanecera. Ainda chorava pela traição. Ainda se perguntava se tinha feito a coisa certa. Ainda sentia a falta do calor masculino durante a noite. Ainda queria ser abraçada, beijada e acariciada por ele novamente.

Aquele apartamento trazia-lhe memórias más, mas também lhe dava inúmeras memórias maravilhosas.

Ela ainda não seguira para a frente, nem tão depressa queria seguir. Ainda que o seu coração rasgasse de cada vez que se lembrava das coisas que fizera com o ex-marido, não queria esquecer nenhum momento.

Ah... casar-se com aquele homem tinha sido a sua pior escolha!

_ Hum... parece-me que tão cedo não te tiro daqui. - Resmungou Itachi baixinho, sobrolho franzido e olhos negros semicerrado – Bem, tenho que ir. - E deu-lhe uma palmadinha afectuosa no cimo da cabeça, despenteando levemente o cabelo azul – Fica bem. Vemo-nos amanhã.

Hinata observou-o a afastar-se em direcção do carro elegantíssimo que possuía. Itachi abriu a porta de metal e olhou-a mais uma vez antes de entrar.

_ A minha proposta fica aberta até encontrares um sítio melhor para viver.

E entrou no carro, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Hinata suspirou enquanto o via a afastar-se e virou-se para a porta do prédio. Pegou na sua chave e inseriu-a na fechadura.

Não... tão cedo não iria mudar de casa.

* * *

_ Oh! Sim, SIM! Neji! NEJI!

Hinata olhou para o tecto sujo e amarelado com uma expressão de desespero estampada no rosto e apertou os lençóis entre os dedos, antes de quase gritar de frustração.

O colchão lá de cima começara a ranger violentamente e os guinchos de Ino intensificaram-se dez vezes.

A Hyuga estremeceu e sentiu uma lágrima de agonia escorrer-lhe pelo rosto.

Estava decidido. Levantou-se e pegou no seu telemóvel, marcou um número e levou o objecto á orelha.

_ O que foi? - Fez a voz empastada de sono do seu parceiro – São três da manhã.

_ É melhor arranjares espaço por aí. Aceito a tua proposta.

Quase poderia ver o sorriso vitorioso de Itachi do outro lado...

* * *

8D

Segundo capitulo!

OMG!

Nove Reviews! *Sninf* estou tão contente, nunca tive tanta review junta num só capitula (Yay! Sou tão patética!)

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123**: Obrigado. Ainda bem que gostas-te ^\\\\^ sim, estou a tentar faaer o Sasuke o mais sexy possivel sem parecer um bocado Gay (Esse é o trabalho do meu querido Sai) mas não sei se estou a conseguir. Obrigado pela Review!

**Mrs. Loockers**: 8D Obrigado! Bem... Itachi estilo Sherlock Holmes sempre foi o sonho de qualquer rapariga XD Toda a gente adora as piadas de Sai sobre a pila de Naruto. É a sua essência no Show. XD Lol. Ainda que o rapaz não pareça ter qualquer sentimento e ser demasiado pálido E usar roupas tão... estranhas... é uma das minhas personagens favoritas XD Bem... não sei porque fiz Sasuke um criminoso... ele também não é lá muito bom na história original... Hum... X) Obrigado, Loo-chan!

**Gesy:** Obrigado pela ajuda ^-^ e claro, pela review 8D Yep... Sasuke é um criminoso.

**hinahinaaaa_ Lol,** obrigado pela review, My dear. Desculpa, mas a Sakura não era a prostituta morta. Preciso dela para mais tarde. Obrigado otra vez!

**EdLovesWritting**: Compatriota! xD Para dizer a verdade não tenho nada contra Sakura ou Naruto. Pois claro, o rapaz é um bocado denso e ela um bocado irritante, mas não tenho mesmo nada contra eles. Mas não são as minhas personagens favoritas (Isso ficou para o Itachi e para a Hinata) XD Obrigado pela review!

**Tilim**: Muuu! Tenho que dizer que as tuas histórias também me agradam e é uma honra que aprecies as minhas humildes fics! T3T obrigado! O novo capitulo de "A cor do Fogo" está a ser escrito. Deve vir em breve, mas não tenho a certeza (A escola é uma chatice) xD Obrigado pela review!

**Bxii:** Outra compatriota! 8D ainda bem que gostas das minhas fic ^-^ muito obrigado pela review.

**FranHyuuga**: 8D Desculpas aceites! XD Concordo plenamente contigo acerca de Itachi ser absolutamente lindo *-* Ainda que uma pessoa não aprecie o rapaz, terá que admitir que o velho Kishi fez um óptimo trabalho quanto á estética *Q* Obrigado pela review e não te preocupes, a tua desculpa "esfarrapada" foi aceite XD

**pandoraff93**: Oh, achas que tenho ideias inovadoras *-* obrigado! Ainda bem que gostas das minhas fics!

Obrigado a todos! Espero que tenham gostado desta história.


	3. Coisas

Capitulo 3

Coisas

* * *

__ Desmaias-te porque Uchiha Sasuke lambeu-te a cara? - Perguntou Sai num tom quase incrédulo, se é que ele conseguisse exprimir algo tão complexo como incredulidade._

_Hinata corou demasiado e rapidamente se arrependeu de lhe ter contado o que quer que seja. Especialmente quando um estranho e pouco característico sorriso tarado surgiu no seu rosto demasiado pálido._

__ Eu não sabia que eras tão amiguinha dele. Finalmente seguiste o meu conselho e vais dormir com ele?_

__ Não! Já te disse que nunca irei dormir com aquela coisa! Agora onde está o meu jornal? _

_Sai não parou de lhe sorrir e entregou-lhe o objecto procurado, que Hinata agarrou e começou a folhear como se a sua vida dependesse disso._

__ O que estás a fazer?_

__ O Uchiha agarrou-o quando desmaiei, de certeza, se calhar estragou o meu artigo! - Então chegou a onde queria e esbugalhou os olhos, antes de gritar de raiva._

_Parecia que Sasuke não gostava mesmo do irmão, ou então queria chateá-la. Com uma caneta, o Uchiha desenhou, prontamente, um bigode e corninhos na foto do famoso detective._

__ Mas qual é o problema dele! - Berrou a Hyuga e Sai ficou a olhá-la com alguma confusão – Eu queria guardar este artigo ao pé dos outros e ele teve que arruinar tudo! Arg! - Inconscientemente, Hinata esmagou o jornal com a mão - Isto agora é pessoal... - Rugiu, antes de se aperceber que o seu querido artigo estava engelhado - Oh , não! - E tentou alisa-lo._

__ Isso parece-me um bocado psicótico._

__ Cala-te! A partir de hoje vou começar a segui-lo para todo o lado. Já não temos testes e o chefe deu-me uns dias de folga lá no restaurante! Ele vai ver! Vou mostrar-lhe do que é que sou feita!_

__ Oh, vais fazer-lhe um __**strip tease**__? Posso ver? Desenhar a cara do Uchiha Sasuke nessas ocasiões deve ser fantástico – Fez uma cara pensativa - Sim... desenhá-lo nu, apenas com um lençol de seda a tapar-lhe as intimidades... ah. Um sonho._

__..._

__..._

__ Estás a assustar-me._

_Sai limitou-se a sorrir._

_

* * *

_

_Este é o Susanoo. Aquele ali é o Byakugan, o seu irmãozinho que anda por aí é o Sharingan. Onde está a Amaterasu? Há! Aqui estás sua coisinha irritante.

Hinata pestanejou, incrédula. Itachi tinha quatro gatos? _Quatro_? Mas que raio? Eram quatro! Um, dois, três, quatro! Ela nunca iria adivinhar que ele gostava de animais, quanto mais saber que ele tinha quatro gatos_. Quatro_!

Uma gatinha branca começou a enroscar-se á sua perna e ronronou sonoramente. Hinata pestanejou enquanto olhava para baixo e não aguentou. Ajoelhou-se com delicadeza e começou a acariciar-lhe o topo da cabeça com carinho.

Ela sempre gostara de bichinhos adoráveis.

_Parece que Amaterasu gostou de ti. Mas não é de admirar. Ela é muito amigável. São todos. Bem... excepto ele. - E apontou secamente para uma prateleira.

Hinata olhou para o lugar e prendeu a respiração com espanto e maravilha. Um grande, esguio e elegante gato negro observava-a com os seus olhos quase rubros. Parecia interessado, de facto, na sua presença, mas não se mexera. Estava completamente imóvel, como uma estátua peluda. A Hyuga não poderia catalogar aquele animal como fofo, porque ele era absolutamente belo.

_ _Chidori _é muito frio, rude e está sempre a mal tratar-me. - Itachi ergueu um pouco a manga da sua camisa vermelha para lhe mostrar os arranhões que lhe marcavam a pele – Salvei-o á três anos, era muito querido nessa altura, mas depois ficou assim.

_ _Chidori_... é um nome um bocado estranho, não é? - Murmurou ela num tom de assombro, sem tirar os olhos do gato angelical.

Itachi lançou-lhe um sorriso triste.

_ O gato faz-me lembrar do meu irmão. Quando éramos pequenos, Sasuke contava-me as Histórias que ele inventava, uma delas tinha um herói chamado _Chidori_, que controlava os trovões e os raios, e quando falava a sua voz assemelhava-se a inúmeros pássaros a chilrar. - Lançou um suspiro de saudade e virou costas ao gato – Se calhar é por ser tão parecido com o meu irmão que não me consigo livrar deste gato.

Hinata nunca entendera a relação entre aqueles dois. Ao início, pensara simplesmente que Sasuke tinha ciúmes do irmão mais velho, seria absolutamente compreensível, mas á medida que o ia conhecendo, Hinata reparara em dores que o mais novo não queria revelar.

Além disso, Itachi nunca fora propriamente uma simpatia para o irmão. Sempre ficara confusa porque é que o seu companheiro tratava Sasuke de maneira tão rude, enquanto era uma simpatia para o resto do planeta.

Olhou em volta. O apartamento de Itachi era grande, claro e limpo. Ainda que vivessem lá cinco gatos. Estavam na sala de estar, um espaço largo e confortável, simples mas elegante, como o homem que ali vivia. Itachi pegou nas malas da sua parceira e começou a caminhar, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para ela o seguir. Hinata cumpriu a ordem silenciosa, sem sequer questionar.

_ Ali é a cozinha. Cuidado com as taças deles, não tropeces. A casa de banho fica ao fundo do corredor, o teu quarto é aqui. - E abriu uma porta, revelando uma divisão bonitinha e bem cuidada – O meu fica mesmo ao lado. Bem, vou deixar-te em paz para desfazeres as malas. Já ligaste ao Sai?

Hinata abanou a cabeça.

_ Muito bem, vou ligar-lhe.

Ele deixou-a a sós e Hinata analisou o seu novo/temporário quarto. Era claro, pintado de um tom creme, possuidor de uma estranha harmonia simpática. A janela de metal estava aberta e o leve cortinado branco baloiçava com a brisa suave que refrescava o espaço. Hinata pegou nas malas e colocou-as em cima da cama de casal que se situava no meio da divisão.

Sinceramente, não se sentia muito bem por ter saído do seu pobre e pequeno apartamento.

Com um suspiro, a detective caminhou em direcção da janela e arredou o cortinado, a fim de se deliciar com a maravilhosa vista da cidade. Era simplesmente se tirar o fôlego, os prédios altos e majestosos pareciam ter sido feitos de prata e reflectiam o grandioso céu azul. As pessoas caminhavam lá ao fundo, cheias de pressa, a fim de chegarem ao seu destino. Pareciam formiguinhas coloridas e apressadas.

Hinata colocou as mãos sobre o parapeito e suspirou mais uma vez.

Sentia como se acabasse de ter traído o seu ex-marido. Era um peso forte no peito que esmagava e torturava o seu coração com um grito de mágoa ardente.

Porquê? Porque é que se sentia assim? Dois anos depois do divorcio?

E a culpa até fora dele! Ele é que dormira com outra mulher! Ele é que arruinara tudo! Ele é que partira o seu coração, como se fosse um simples objecto indispensável.

Fungou com as memórias e mordeu o lábio carnudo.

Quando juntara todas as pistas e descobrira que o marido andava a traí-la com outra qualquer, sentiu uma dor tão grande que pensou que iria desmaiar no momento. Mas depois da dor, veio a raiva e o ultraje.

E o sacana nem sequer desculpa pediu!

_ _Miaw_.

Ela saltou com o susto e olhou para trás, de olhos brancos esbugalhados. _Chidori_, o gato preto, estava sentado em cima das suas malas, que estavam na cama. Olhos rubros olhavam-na com tanta intensidade que Hinata quase se sentiu assustada.

Iria o raio do gato atacá-la?

Bem, se o raio do bicho o fizesse, iria levar um pontapé.

Mas Chidori limitou-se a ficar ali a olha-lha, grandes olhos rubros fixos nela.

Hinata sentiu o seu coração apertar. Itachi tinha razão, não tinha? Aqueles olhos. Aquele olhar. Aquela aura quase arrogante. Aquela forma fria de agir. A rudeza, a violência. O pelo rebelde, negro, mas aparentemente suave.

A detective sorriu lenta e tristemente e aproximou-se do gato, que ficou ligeiramente tenso e alerta.

_ Bem, bem. És mesmo uma cópia do Sasuke, não és? - Estendeu a mão para lhe tocar mas parou cerca de dois centímetros de distância, com medo que o gato a arranha-se ou mordesse.

O olhar frio e cauteloso de _Chidori_ suavizou-se e o animal inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, a fim de a encostar á palma da mão da Hyuga. O focinho do gato parecia quase alegre e os seus olhos vermelhos olhavam-na com um misto de doçura e carinho. Hinata sentiu a sua alma derreter com aquele espectáculo maravilhosamente adorável e agarrou-o, encostando-o ao peito.

_ És tão fofo quanto ele! - Guinchou ela enquanto lhe acariciava as orelhas negras. _Chidori_ enroscou-se ao seu peito e ronronou em pura satisfação. Hinata respirou fundo e corou, sem parar a sua demanda pêlo fofo do animal - És tão bonito. Só espero que não sejas feito da mesma fibra que o Sasuke. - Olhou-o nos olhos - Tu não me vais trair, pois não, coisinha fofa?

_ _Miaw._

_ É claro que não. Porque tu és um gatinho adorável e muito, muito, muito fofo! - Abraçou mais _Chidori,_ que ficou com a cabecinha praticamente esborrachada nos seus seios - Muuu! Eu acho que nunca tive tão apaixonada por um gatinho fofinho como tu! És o meu novo melhor amigo! O Sai que vá para o inferno!

E ficaram assim. Hinata não sabia que um gato gostava da ser abraçado durante tanto tempo, mas _Chidori_ não parecia ter objecções. Deixou-se estar ali, cuidadosamente enroscado ao seu peito e ia ronronando de tempo a tempo.

_ Hinata, Sai diz para irmos jantar a casa dele depois do trabalho. - Itachi abriu a porta e ergueu uma sobrancelha escura ao ver a sua companheira abraçada ao seu gato mais rude e violento. Desde quando é que _Chidori _se deixava ser tocado? - Bem, bem, parece que o meu gato finalmente fez um amigo – E sorriu antes de ver onde é que o animal tinha a cabeça.

Hum... safado. Tinha mais sorte que qualquer homem.

Hinata corou e colocou Chidori no chão, que, por sua vez, lançou um olhar de puro ódio a Itachi. O detective sentiu-se ligeiramente irritado por o seu gato ser tão chegadinho a uma estranha, e com ele era um cretino. Hump, típico.

E ainda se perguntavam porque é que aquela criatura era parecida com o seu irmão.

* * *

_Hinata escondeu-se atrás do caixote do lixo._

_Merda! Quase foi vista!_

_Finalmente perseguira Sasuke fora da escola. Por alguma razão o Uchiha encaminhou-se prontamente para um beco escuro e sujo._

_Hinata estava a ficar ligeiramente assustada._

_Talvez aquilo tenha sido má ideia._

_Espreitou por um buraquinho, de olhos brancos semicerrados. Sasuke tinha virado uma esquina, pelos vistos. Com um pequeno rugido decidido, Hinata levantou-se com um salto e começou a caminhar lentamente atrás do seu alvo._

_Mas o ambiente era tão escuro e sombrio. Também cheirava mal. Uma mistura de sangue, urina e outras coisas que era melhor não saber inundou-lhe as narinas e Hinata reprimiu o vómito com muito custo._

_O chão estava peganhento e os seus sapatos soltavam um som característico de cada vez que se soltavam do solo. Hinata prendeu a respiração e agarrou a sua maquina com mais força, encostando-a ao peito. Engoliu em seco. O sol parecia estar tão medroso quanto ela, pois escondeu-se atrás das nuvens._

_Havia ali uma aura de crime e escuridão._

_Acabara de ouvir um corvo gritar, ou tinha sido impressão sua?_

_..._

_Os corvos gritavam?_

_Hinata lutou fortemente para se acalmar, mas deu-se conta que tinha perdido Sasuke de vista. Onde é que ele tinha ido? Para a esquerda ou para a direita? Raios._

_Outro som estranho._

_O.k, talvez aquilo tenha sido má ideia. Iria voltar para trás, ir para casa e tomar um bom banho quente. Era melhor limitar-se a persegui-lo na escola. Sempre era mais seguro e menos assustador._

__ Bem, bem, bem... mas que coisinha tão linda que me apareceu por aqui._

_A Hyuga congelou ao ouvir a voz desconhecida e girou nos calcanhares, arregalando os seus olhos de pérola. Um homem, não deveria ser muito mais velho que ela, olhava-a com um sorriso mesquinho estampado no seu rosto fino e pálido._

_Hinata prendeu a respiração e deu alguns passos para trás. Sentiu o pânico apertar-lhe as entranhas, remexendo e contorcendo de uma maneira quase dolorosa._

_O homem caminhou lentamente na sua direcção, quase salivava com a aquela visão inocente._

__ Olha... porque foges de mim, fofinha? Tens medo que te magoe? Se te portares bem, nada vai acontecer... - E lambeu os lábios de forma quase sedutora, Hinata é que estava demasiado assustada para se deixar levar por tal sedução. O desconhecido colocou um dedo no seu queixo - Se fores uma boa menina, eu dou-te um bom brinquedo._

_Ela guinchou e tentou afastar-se. O homem estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora._

__ Bem, se não queres isto a bem, em tão vai ser pior para ti._

_Deu mais uns passos para a frente e Hinata sentiu-se indefesa. A única coisa que poderia fazer era gritar, mas nem isso aconteceu. (Bem, ela poderia ter-lhe batido num certo sitio, mas estava demasiado aterrorizada para pensar nesse facto bastante útil.)._

_De repente foi envolvida por um abraço quente e um cheiro másculo e viciante impregnou-se nas suas narinas. Hinata olhou, meio a medo, para cima e ficou surpresa por estar a observar o belo rosto de Sasuke._

__ Suigetsu, ela é minha. - Fez o Uchiha friamente e Hinata pestanejou."Ela é minha"? Que raio, ela não era um objecto, era uma pessoa! Não pertencia a ninguém! Não era uma propriedade, nem tinha nada escrito na testa como: **Isto pertence a Uchiha Sasuke, não tocar**._

__ Tretas! Eu via primeiro, Uchiha!_

_O olhar negro de Sasuke estreitou-se, repleto de ódio e ameaça. O desconhecido, que agora tinha o nome de Suigetsu, engoliu em seco, obviamente nervoso. O braço que a rodeava apertou-a mais contra o corpo do seu alvo e Hinata corou violentamente ao sentir os músculos do peito dele contra si._

_Santa mãe de deus..._

__ Estás a desafiar-me? - Ela nunca o ouvira falar com tanta escuridão na sua vida. (Bem, ela raramente o ouvia falar...). O outro homem começou a tremer visivelmente e caminhou para trás, a fim de se afastar do Uchiha ameaçador que a protegia naquele momento._

__ E-está bem. Fica tu com ela. Mas a próxima é minha! - Gritou Suigetsu, ou lá o que era antes de desaparecer nas sombras escuras e espessas daquele local._

_Houve um estranho silencio entre os dois e Hinata olhou para o chão, consciente que a sua cara estava semelhante a um tomate maduro. Não sabia bem porque é que ele ainda a abraçava, mas até que era agradável, não iria recusar o contacto. O seu rosto estava agora encostado ao peito dele e a Hyuga ouvia o calmo bater do seu coração. Como poderia ele estar calmo depois de uma situação daquelas? Ela sabia que o seu pobre e pequeno musculo que estava preciosamente inserido na caixa torácica saltitava como um pardalinho hiperactivo._

__ Deves ser surda, ou incrivelmente estúpida._

_Ainda bem que ele dizia coisas tão simpáticas. Sasuke afastou-se e Hinata sentiu de imediato falta do seu calor corporal, resistindo á vontade de se agarrar a ele como uma lapa (Mas isso faria com que ela fosse tal e qual uma das suas fãs psicóticas e histéricas... nem pensar que ela se iria reduzir a tal coisa)._

_Sasuke agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a sem grande força, pois Hinata seguiu-o sem qualquer relutância._

_Ele estava chateado. De alguma forma, Hinata não gostava disso. Chateá-lo não era o seu objectivo, tal como quase ser sexualmente abusada por um estranho qualquer. Bem, em teoria, a culpa era dele. Ele é que foi para ali, ele é que andava metido em crimes e em coisas porcas. Ele é que era o alvo._

_Ela apenas o seguiu._

_Mas perguntava-se se Sasuke tinha assim uma reputação tão poderosa naquele mundo negro e criminoso, tão afastado do dela. Tinha que ter, se aquele outro homem praticamente tremera como varas verdes sob o seu olhar._

_Mas o que andava ele a fazer? Traficava drogas? Roubava? Matava? Chulava? Era proxeneta? O quê?_

_Finalmente pararam e Hinata viu-se de novo nas ruas claras e limpas da cidade. O crepúsculo dava um estranho tom alaranjado ao espaço, tornando-o quase místico e romântico._

_Reparou que a mão dele ainda não a tinha largado._

_Corou._

__ Não te tinha dito para parares com tudo? Já não basta andares sempre atrás de mim na escola, agora também tem que ser fora dela?_

_Dito naquela maneira, até parecia que Hinata era uma predadora sexual qualquer, que seguia rapazinhos inocentes para depois os violar sem misericórdia. Franziu o sobrolho e olhou-o timidamente._

__ D-desculpa... – Murmurou num fio de voz, que quase não foi ouvido. Mas, pelos vistos, as orelhas de Sasuke funcionavam bem, pois o seu olhar duro suavizou-se por fracções de segundo._

__ És uma imbecil. Se eu não estivesse ali, Suigetsu iria fazer-te coisas que nem sequer imaginas. - Hinata engoliu em seco - Já vi os resultados das suas brincadeiras. Não é um espectáculo bonito de se ver. - De repente largou o seu braço para a agarrar no queixou, obrigando-a a enfrentá-lo - Eu disse-te para te afastares, eu disse-te que era perigoso andares atrás de mim. Pára de te armar em casmurra e ouve o que as pessoas te dizem de vez em quando!_

__ A culpa é tua! - Fez ela, afastando-se quase violentamente - Se não tivesses estragado o meu artigo daquela forma, nem sequer me dava ao trabalho de te seguir fora da escola!_

__ Espera, tu está perseguir-me aqui, porque eu fiz um bigode e corninhos na fotografia do Itachi?_

_Hinata anuiu, vermelha e suada de frustração._

__ Isso é ridículo! Compravas outro jornal!_

__ Aquilo custa dinheiro, sabes! E eu trabalho para o receber, não sou como tu, que tem uma família podre de rica!_

__ Pronto, se é assim. - Meteu a mão no bolso e tirou de lá umas moedas e colocou-as na mão dela - Compra outro jornal e pára de me perseguir._

_Hinata ficou a olhar para a palma da sua mão com uma expressão incrédula antes de cerrar o punho e o espetar no peito dele sem grande força._

__ Não preciso do teu dinheiro! Arranjo o meu! Tu declaras-te guerra, só estava a contribuir. - Rosnou Hinata. Interessante, ainda não tinha reparado que não gaguejara ao pé dele desde que pedira desculpas. Estava a fazer progressos._

__ Arg, se eu soubesse que a tua obsessão pelo meu irmão era tão grande, nem sequer me tinha dado ao trabalho de fazer o que quer que seja._

_A Hyuga prendeu a respiração com o insulto e deu um passo em frente, espetando um dedo fino nos peitorais do rapaz._

__ Eu não tenho uma obsessão pelo teu irmão! Ele é o meu ídolo e merece respeito! Lá por tu não gostares dele, não quer dizer que eu não goste._

__ Nem sequer o conheces._

__ Tens razão, não o conheço. Mas não acredito k ele seja o bastardo, sacana, imbecil cretino que tu dizes que é! - O seu dedo espetava-se repetidamente no peito dele enquanto ela falava._

_De repente a sua mão foi agarrada por uma maior. Hinata corou quando se apercebeu do que estava a fazer, mas não tentou afastar-se._

__ Não fales no que não sabes. - Silvou ele de uma maneira assustadora que a deixou a tremer sob o seu olhar negro - Ele é... - Hesitou, como se estivesse em busca de palavras - Um... ele é... - Suspirou e largou a mão dela._

_Hinata estava chocada. Nunca na vida ela o vira com uma expressão tão dolorosa no rosto (Mas isso era porque ele geralmente tinha tantas expressões como uma tampa de sanita). Era como se ele tivesse uma dor imensa dentro de si e recusa-se mostra-la ao mundo. (Reprimir sentimentos faz mal á saúde)._

__... Esquece. - Murmurou Sasuke num tom quase abatido - Nem sequer tenho palavras para o descrever... afinal de contas, ele só age assim comigo._

__ O que queres dizer com isso?_

__ Nada. Esquece._

__ Oh, não, não, não! Tu não falas assim do meu ídolo e depois afastas-te como se nada fosse!_

__ Oh, por amor de Deus! Porque é que estamos a discutir sobre o meu irmão!_

__ Tu é que começas-te!_

__ Eu? Tu é que ficas-te toda chateadinha por eu simplesmente ter riscado uma fotografia do meu próprio irmão que vinha num jornal!_

__ Jornal que eu paguei, por acaso! Nem sequer tinhas o direito de lhe tocar!_

__ Estás a comportar-te como a Porra de uma criancinha!_

__ Tu também!_

_E olharam-se com irritação mútua. Ficaram assim muito tempo, como se estivem a desafiar-se um ao outro a desviar o olhar. No final, Hinata perdeu, pois virou a cabeça para o lado._

_Estava a ficar com um problema no meio das pernas._

_Raios partam os olhos dele!_

_Aqueles lindos, maravilhosos, sexy olhos negros... suspiro... o quê! Não! Ela não podia gostar dos olhos dele! Nem ficar excitada com eles! Isso não fazia sentido nenhum! Raios, raios, raios, RAIOS!_

__ Olha. - Fez ele após um bocado - Esquece. Tudo. Não vale a pena continuares com esses teus joguinhos de rato e Gato, porque nem sequer sabes qual deles és._

__ É claro que sei. Sou o gato._

__ Oh, mas enganas-te, ratinho. - Ele estava a chamar-lhe outra vez aquilo? Que raio! Poderia ele parar com isso? O que é que ela tinha haver com a porra de um rato? - Tu é que vais acabar na ratoeira se não parares com as tuas brincadeiras de polícia. Mas é claro... - E aproximou-se tanto que os seus lábios quase tocavam nos dela. Hinata prendeu a respiração -... se quiseres dar um bom uso a algemas, tenho umas quantas ideias mais interessantes para pôr em prática. - E sorriu de forma sugestiva._

_A Hyuga mirava-o de olhos esbugalhados, tão vermelha que parecia que ia rebentar a qualquer momento. O sorriso tarado de Sasuke transformou-se num de troça antes de ele se inclinar levemente e lhe beijar os lábios._

_Não um beijo a sério. Era um simples encostar de lábios, nada mais, nada menos._

_Mas foi o primeiro ósculo de Hinata. Heh, "ósculo". Vinha cá com umas palavras..._

_Leve ou não, era um beijo. E Hinata viu-se a tentar prolongá-lo. Os lábios dele eram mais suaves do que Hinata pensava, quentes e macios. Gostava disso. Resistiu á vontade de rodear o pescoço dele com os braços e encostar os dois corpos totalmente._

_Isso seria esquisito._

_Ele afastou-se e Hinata não sabia se tinha forças para falar, afinal de contas, tinha perdido o seu primeiro beijo com Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke! O rei da escola! O seu alvo! O irmão do seu ídolo! **What the Hell!**_

__ Bem. - E a Hyuga sentiu uma palmadinha quase afectuosa no seu cabelo – Espero que vás de imediato para casa. E. Não. Me. Persigas. Mais. - Com aquilo ele virou-se com elegância, antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos e se afastar lentamente._

_Hinata ficou a olhá-lo antes de Sasuke desaparecer naquele beco de novo. Pestanejou repetidamente e colocou as mãos no peito._

_Agora que pensava nisso, a perspectiva de dormir com ele até nem era muito má._

_Mas não iria acontecer._

* * *

_ Uchiha, Hyuga! Pein quer-vos no seu escritório com urgência.

Hinata e Itachi olharam para Konan com os sobrolhos franzidos.

_ Estamos á espera que Sasori nos diga os resultados da autópsia. - Disse o detective Uchiha calmamente – Deve estar quase a acabar.

Konan, que carregava um monte de papéis, olhou-o secamente. Hinata, que tinha estado sentada na secretária a observar os crimes do caso "Sasame" antes da outra mulher chegar, colocou as mãos no queixo e suspirou.

Viver com Itachi era mais difícil do que imaginava.

Primeiro, o apartamento era tão limpo, que ela tinha medo de o sujar apenas com a sua presença. O seu parceiro não lhe dissera nada acerca de limpezas e tretas do género, mas era uma questão de bom senso. A casa não era sua, ela não poderia fazer o que quisesse, nem queria parecer uma pessoa badalhoca em frente de Itachi. Não que ela fosse, de facto, badalhoca.

Segundo, era a casa de banho. Era muito difícil quando ela estava com vontade de ir á sanita e ele estava a tomar banho. Pois bem, Hinata não iria simplesmente infiltrar-se dentro da divisão para urinar enquanto ele se lavava, nu e molhado, dentro da banheira. Era muito tentador, mas ainda era chamada de tarada.

Hinata não era tarada.

Terceiro, eram os gatos. Após algum tempo, todos os gatos pareciam odiá-la. Sempre que ela se aproximava vinte centímetros de Itachi, lá estavam o raio dos gatos todos assanhados e ameaçadores, roçando-se nas pernas do dono como se estivessem com o cio. Apenas _Chidori_ parecia adorá-la, até porque durante a noite penetrava o seu quarto e deitava-se em cima do seu peito ou na almofada e dormia descansadamente. Dos cinco gatos que habitavam aquele apartamento, o grande, preto e rude era o único que a tratava bem (E continuava a não gostar de Itachi).

Em quarto estavam as refeições. Era sempre uma guerra para saberem quem iria preparar o jantar. Itachi insistia ser ele, pois era o anfitrião, Hinata insistia em ser ela quem cozinhava, visto que estava a viver naquele apartamento e não fazia nada. Era chato. Na primeira noite tiveram uma discussão silenciosa entre olhares ameaçadores.

Itachi ganhou.

Suspiro cansado.

Colocou as fotografias sangrentas do homicídio de lado e olhou para o seu companheiro e Konan, que continuavam a palrar sobre alguma coisa.

_... Mas isto é importante. - Dizia Itachi na sua voz profunda.

_ Sabes bem que Pein odeia quando desobedeces ás suas ordens. Agora pega tua linda parceira e mexe esse rabo jeitoso até ao escritório do chefe antes que ele te arranque algo que necessites. - E virou-lhe costas enquanto se encaminhava para a sala de arquivos.

Hinata ouviu um grunhido da parte de Itachi, que fez um gesto para ela o seguir. Sorriu levemente e levantou-se, arrumando a cadeira de seguida.

Caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores frios e formais ignorando as pessoas apressadas que passavam por eles. A Hyuga espreitou por entre as madeixas escuras do seu cabelo liso e observou-o lentamente.

_ Estás bem? - Perguntou quase timidamente, brincando com os dedos finos e pálidos.

Ele suspirou e lançou-lhe um minúsculo, quase invisível sorriso.

_ Estou. Mas tenho andado preocupado com aquele símbolo que encontramos no braço da rapariga. - Passou a mão pelo seu cabelo negro e virou a cabeça para a frente - telefonei para a prisão, mas eles asseguraram-me que aquele cretino continuava fechado a sete chaves. - Chegaram a uma porta elegante, com uma pequena janela de vidro onde estavam escritas as seguintes palavras: "_Escritório de Pein. Longe daqui, cabras_". O capitão da policia não era propriamente a pessoa mais normal que existia - Temo que sege um copiador. Provavelmente um fã do trabalho do assassino de Suna, ou coisa parecida.

_ Tem de ser. Os padrões não são os mesmos. Aquele que apanhas-te á dez anos violava, estrangulava e só depois e que cortava as raparigas. Este não a violou. Não sei se foi estrangulada, Sasori dirá isso, mas só o facto de ela não ter sido violada antes de ela a assassinar quebra completamente o padrão.

Itachi ficou a olhar para ela de olhos semicerrados antes de inclinar a cabeça.

_ Como é que sabes tanto acerca disso?

Ela corou. E não foi pouco. Contorceu-se um bocadinho sob o olhar inquisidor do Uchiha e olhou-o com timidez.

_ Eu... bem. Gostava de ler artigos e casos na minha adolescência. - Murmurou num fio de voz. Não lhe iria dizer que quando tinha dezassete anos era quase obcecada pelos casos dele. Isso seria vergonhoso.

_ A sério? Devias ter sido uma menina muito interessante. - Disse ele com um sorriso minúsculo.

Oh, ela não tinha sido interessante. Apenas uma miúda chanfrada que andava sempre a perseguir o irmão mais novo do seu actual parceiro. Tinha sido quase assustadora, na verdade.

Itachi sorriu com a expressão desagradada que Hinata envergava e bateu á porta com algum cuidado, como se tivesse medo que de repente saí-se de lá algum monstro de três cabeças que lhe comece alguma parte importante do corpo.

Ouviram um grunhido familiar e suspiraram. O chefe não estava de bom humor. Algo tinha acontecido para aquele ruivo chanfrado ter ficado rabugento.

Algo importante.

Itachi abriu a porta e ambos entraram, tentando parecer o mais formal e impecável possível. Por detrás de uma elegante mas velha secretária escura, Pein olhava-os de forma reprovadora enquanto o seu punho se fechava numa pobre e inocente caneta, que acabou por se quebrar sob a pressão.

_ Finalmente. - Rosnou o homem num tom ameaçador.

Ouviram uma espécie de tossidela e olharam para o lado, a fim de verem um homem desconhecido. Pestanejaram com a aparencia invulgar do estranho, que usava uma máscara que lhe cobria eficientemente a cara e tinha um cabelo estranhamente despenteado apenas para um lado. E também era branco. Ele não parecia muito velho, então porque raio tinha o cabelo branco.

Havia duas hipóteses. Ou era albino, ou era um _punk._

Hinata votava no _punk_.

_ Itachi, Hinata. Este é Hatake Kakashi. Ele é o porta voz da Akatsuki.

Hinata prendeu a respiração e Itachi rosnou de maneira ameaçadora.

Aquilo não poderia ser bom.

* * *

8D

Terceiro capitulo! Quem está contente? (Eu estou!)

X3

Vamos agradecer então ás pessoas adoráveis que me mandaram reviews!

**Bxii**: Compatriota! XD (Adoro esta palavra. Sim, eu sei que sou uma palerma) obrigado pela review. Espero que não te esteja a desiludir com este capítulo.

**Jessica:** Sim, tu sabes quem és. XD Tecnicamente, a minha fã numero 1 é a minha mãe (ela é uma pessoa muito possessiva, por isso cuidado) mas podes ser a minha fã nº 1/2 , assim ela (A minha mãe) fica contente. XD (Ignora-me) XD Uma colega minha também já teve uma paixoneta por o cabelo de um rapaz. Eu fiquei tipo O.o mas tudo bem, já estou habituada XD muito obrigado pela review!

**FranHyuuga:** XD Hinata é uma criatura estranha, porque não renegar um deus grego Uchiha pelo seu irmão mais novo? lol. XD. Bem, não te posso dizer quem é o assassino, se não estragava a surpresa (e a história perdia o sentido). Como assim, ainda não descobriste quem era o marido da Hinata? E eu aqui a pensar que a minha pista no capitulo anterior era boa... (Raios, Evil, estás a falhar e a confundir os teus leitores! Evil má!) bem, coloquei mais pistas neste capitulo. Espero que sejam boas. Espero que assim que descubras quem era o dito cujo marido de Hinata, percebas a futura tensão sexual que existirá na história. XD (*Suspiro* Eu sou uma tarada, não sou?) obrigado pela review!

**Mrs. Loockers**: Loo-chan! ^\\\^ Fazes-me corar. As minhas histórias não são perfeitas, longe disso. Ainda sou um projecto rasco de escritora, mas posso afirmar que já evolui muito desde que entrei neste site. (Escrever faz bem! 8D) Imaginar Itachi e Hidan não é bom para a saúde. Ficamos com pouco sangue no corpo XD. Como já afirmei, Hinata é uma criatura estranha. Só ela mesmo para recusar viver com Itachi XD Muito obrigado pela tua review!

**hinahinaaaa:** Oláaaa! 8D Acertas-te em cheio. E eu sou surpreendente? Sempre pensei que era previsível. Hum. Estranho. Ainda bem, se é assim XD Oh, o caso do divorcio é muito mais complicado que isso, mas sim, foi traição... ou talvez não... XD talvez sim, talvez não. Ok, vou parar de ser imbecil por agora. Obrigado pela review, my dear!

**BonecaHyuuga:** ^-^ ainda bem que gostaste desta pobre fic policial (Que quase não tem nada de policias.) agradeço por todas as reviews que me envias-te, mesmo a outras fics que não esta. Obrigado.

**annakeelly:** Aqui está, outro capitulo pronto a ser lido (Deduzo que quando leres isto, já tenhas lido o capitulo XD) obrigado pela review!

Vocês são todas absolutamente adoráveis. Muito obrigado pelo apoio!

Bem, por agora vou tentar finalmente acabar de reescrever os outros dois capítulos de "Lacrimosa"

Até ao próximo capitulo!

bjs,

Evil.


	4. Abandonos e Akatsuki

Naruto não é meu e nunca será.

Capitulo 4

Abandonos e Akatsuki

* * *

**O pequeno Sasuke quase guinchava de alegria com o presente que o seu querido irmão lhe dera. Ora, o nosso querido Uchihazinho de cinco anos já adorava o grande Itachi de dez, mas com aquilo, ainda gostava mais.**

**E Itachi sorria carinhosamente enquanto via o seu irmãozinho brincar com o seu novo presente. Sasuke sabia bem que aquele sorriso tinha sido feito só para ele, pois o seu herói nunca sorria para mais ninguém.**

**Era um cachorrinho. Itachi, o seu irmão, o seu ídolo, o seu herói, dera-lhe um cachorro pelo o aniversário.**

**Era um animal pequenino, felpudo, fofo e adorável. Nunca parava quieto, corria muito, brincava sem parar. Sasuke, alegre por ter outro amigo que não era o seu irmão, chamou-lhe **_**Hikaru-Fofinho-Bolinhas-Pantufa-Faz-Xixi-Em-Todo-O-Lado-Uchiha**_**.**

**E assim, os dois eram inseparáveis. Sasuke adorava-o quase tanto como adorava o irmão. Tratava-o sempre com cuidado. Dava-lhe banho com os champôs perfumados da sua mãe, a comida era-lhe entregue com as taças de porcelana que a avó Uchiha tinha dado ao seu pai no dia do seu casamento, no inverno vestia o cachorro com a camisola de lã do Itachi e durante as noites **_**Hikaru-Fofinho-Bolinhas-Pantufa-Faz-Xixi-Em-Todo-O-Lado-Uchiha**_** dormia cuidadosamente aninhado ao seu lado.**

**Sasuke estava muito contente com o seu amigo.A mamã Uchiha também adorava o cachorro, mas o papá detestava-o, porém, como tinha sido Itachi a dar-lhe **_**Hikaru-Fofinho-Bolinhas-Pantufa-Faz-Xixi-Em-Todo-O-Lado-Uchiha,**_** o velho e grande homem não fez nada quanto ao "horrendo" animal, como lhe chamava tantas vezes.**

**E Itachi, o grandioso Itachi, que era tão grande, tão alto, de dez anos, quase a fazer onze, também brincava com **_**Hikaru-Fofinho-Bolinhas-Pantufa-Faz-Xixi-Em-Todo-O-Lado-Uchiha**_**, apesar de tratar mais Sasuke como o seu pequeno adorável cachorrinho do que propriamente tratava o cão. Mas o rapazinho não se importava. Gostava quando o seu irmão mais velho o acaricia por detrás das orelhas.**

**Mas a sua felicidade não durou muito, pouco mais de seis meses. Um dia, ao voltar da pré-escola, o pequeno Sasuke abriu a porta do seu quarto, a fim de dizer olá ao seu melhor amigo felpudo. Se não é seu espanto e horror quando o pequeno cão corre na sua direcção e lhe morde na perna, ferindo-a com alguma gravidade e depois escapa pela porta de entrada, que não estava bem fechada e tinha-se aberto com o vento.**

**O pequeno Sasuke de cinco anos ficou sentado no chão durante muito tempo, chorando silenciosamente, sem se importar muito com a sua perna em sangue. Já estava escuro lá fora quando Itachi o encontrou, chamando o seu nome com preocupação.**

_**Hikaru-Fofinho-Bolinhas-Pantufa-Faz-Xixi-Em-Todo-O-Lado-Uchiha**_** nunca mais foi visto.**

**Foi a primeira vez que Uchiha Sasuke foi abandonado.**

* * *

__ O que é que elas têm? - Perguntou Hinata a Sai enquanto observavam um enorme grupo de raparigas que choravam baba e ranho como se não houvesse amanha._

_O rapaz virou-se para a amiga com uma expressão quase admirada, erguendo as suas sobrancelhas escuras. Hinata lançou-lhe um ar interrogativo._

__ Não sabes?_

__ Se soubesse estava a perguntar?_

__ Estranho. Pensava que sabias._

_Hinata bufou com irritação, franzindo o sobrolho escuro e delicado antes de cruzar os braços fininhos em cima do seu peito volumoso. Olhou-o com pura irritação._

__ És capaz de me dizer o que é que é suposto eu saber?_

__ Uchiha Sasuke foi-se embora. Expulsou-se a si mesmo da escola. Nem sequer sei como é que isso se faz, mas ele conseguiu. Como andavas sempre atrás dele, pensei que sabias._

_Na verdade, desde que ele a salvara naquele beco escuro, sujo e ameaçador, Hinata nem sequer se dera muito ao trabalho de o seguir para todo o lado, nem mesmo na escola. Sentia-se intimidada, agora que conseguia ver que o mundo dele era mais perigoso do que pensava._

_Mas não sabia que ele se tinha expulsado e perguntava-se porquê. A escola não seria a mesma sem ele, até a Hyuga sabia disso. _

_Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas outra vez._

_Agora sem o Sasuke, as fãs iriam virar-se para Neji..._

_Pobrezinho, iria ser constantemente violado por adolescentes cheias de hormonas e excitadas._

_E pobrezinhas, que iriam levar porrada da namorada do seu primo, Ino._

__ Estás triste por ele se ter ido embora?_

_A rapariga olhou-o durante algum tempo, mas sem o ver, perdida nos seus pensamentos. Estava? Não sabia o que sentir. Não sabia se deveria estar deprimida, contente, alegre, triste, chorosa, ás gargalhadas. Simplesmente não sabia._

_Sentia um vazio no peito. Uma espécie de buraco profundo e intocável. Não sabia o que era, mas não doía. Era só desconfortável._

_Agora se era provocado pela partida do Uchiha ou pela fome que sentia no momento, Hinata não tinha bem a certeza..._

* * *

A Akatsuki. Outrora uma grande organização criminosa, agora uma equipa de génios do "mal" que ajudavam a justiça, apenas com as suas próprias leis. Na verdade, tinham ainda mais poder que a própria policia, pois o Hokage dera-lhes total confiança. Bastava uma ordem, e qualquer caso que os detectives estivessem a resolver passariam a ser investigados pelos sacanas.

Ninguém sabia quem era o líder. Apenas tinham conhecimento que esse homem matara o antigo chefe da organização, o horrendo criminoso Orochimaru. Um homem desses, que mata um dos bastardos mais perigosos do mundo tinha que ser forte, astuto e inteligente. Escondia a sua identidade para a polícia não o encontrar ou incomodar. Tinha, afinal de contas, cometido um homicídio, ainda que fosse para o bem da humanidade.

Hinata engoliu em seco, olhando para o _Punk_ de cabelos brancos com alguma desconfiança. Ao seu lado, Itachi rugia quase silenciosamente. Raramente o via naquele estado. Na verdade, as únicas vezes que ela o vira assim, foram quando o visitava acompanhada pelo irmão mais novo do detective.

_ O que quer a Akatsuki daqui? - Perguntou Itachi num tom calmamente forçado. Hinata sabia que ele estava a fazer um enorme esforço para tentar ser polido e não rosnar para o homem de cabelos brancos.

Mas o Hatake pareceu sorrir por detrás daquela máscara espessa, inclinando a cabeça.

_ Ora, senhor Uchiha, não precisa de ser rude. Finalmente tenho o prazer de conhecer pessoalmente um dos melhores detectives da cidade e arredores – Olhou para Hinata – E a sua adorável companheira - A dita mulher corou ligeiramente - Infelizmente venho-vos conhecer com noticias tão... desagradáveis.

Itachi estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Houve um estranho, longo e desconfortável silencio na sala, enquanto os dois detectives observavam o Punk da Akatsuki desconfiadamente. Pein, obviamente desconfortável com a falta de barulho e com a tensão quase eléctrica que pairava no ar, clareou a garganta.

_ Bem... poderia começar por dizer quais são essas notícias desagradáveis, senhor Hatake. - Murmurou de mal humor. Ele simplesmente queria tudo for a do seu escritório para ver se tinha um momento de sossego. Aquela Konan estava sempre a trazer-lhe papelada. Papeis, papéis e mais papéis... Pein era simplesmente um pobre, simples e humilde humano! Tantos papéis eram um crime da natureza! Deveriam ser banidos da face da terra!

_ Claro, claro. Perdoe-me. - Kakashi fez uma ligeira vénia, como se o chefe do departamento fosse, de facto, muito importante. Pein ergueu uma sobrancelha alaranjada. O Hatake virou-se em tão para Itachi e Hinata, que continuavam a observá-lo com desconfiança – Estou aqui para falar do caso "Sasame".

A Hyuga prendeu a respiração, levando uma das suas delicadas mãos ao peito e Itachi olhou-o com uma emoção demasiado parecida com o ódio.

_ O que é que têm? - Acabou por rosnar e Hinata colocou a sua mão pequenina no ombro do parceiro. Era a sua vez de o acalmar.

_ O meu patrão tinha uma amizade profunda com a rapariga...

_ Ele fodia-a no bordel? Sim isso aconteceu com diversos homens. - Resmungou Pein baixinho para o monte de documentos que infernizavam a sua velha secretária. Caraças dos papeis do Diabo!

_ Oh, não, senhor, nem pensar. O meu patrão nunca tocou na pobre rapariga dessa maneira. Mas ela era importante para ele. Demasiado importante para o meu patrão ficar quieto com este assassinato monstruoso. É cruel matar tal bela criatura, tão nova. Tinha uma vida inteira pela frente.

Naquilo, Hinata concordava. A barbaridade do assassino era praticamente evidente quando roubara a vida de uma pessoa que ainda era praticamente uma criança.

_ Muito bem. Quando resolvermos o caso, o seu patrão vai saber quem matou a rapariga e pode dormir descansado. - Disse Itachi num tom de quem estava farto da conversa, obviamente irritado.

_ Oh, senhor Uchiha, lamento discordar. - O seu tom simpático tinha-se tornado quase sombrio, e ele baixou um pouco a cabeça – O meu patrão não quer esperar que vocês resolvem o caso. Vai fazê-lo com as suas próprias mãos.

Itachi esbugalhou os olhos negros com choque e Hinata quase desmaiou com falta de oxigénio.

_ Quer dizer...

_ Que a Akatsuki vai tomar conta do caso. - Terminou o Hatake alegremente, enquanto um enorme sorriso lhe tingia as faces escondidas pela máscara negra.

_ Nem pensar! - Explodiu o Uchiha completamente furioso - Este é o meu caso. Foi entregue á minha pessoa. Não me interessa quem é o teu patrão, mas não vou permitir que esse cabrão me roube algo que me foi entregue!

Hinata engoliu em seco, claramente nervosa com a estranha explosão do parceiro. Pein ergueu outra sobrancelha, perguntando-se porque é que aquele Uchiha estava tão chateado. Haviam mais homicídios para resolver, falta de trabalho não era propriamente um problema existente.

_ Bem... não há nada que o senhor possa fazer. - E o Hatake lançou uma pequena e suave gargalhada – Temos a autorização do Hokage, o caso, agora, é nosso. Todas as informações, provas, fotografias e corpo serão entregues de imediato e levados para o nosso território.

O Uchiha lançou um olhar implorante a Pein, que suspirou de forma aborrecida.

_ Desculpa, Uchiha. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Está fora do meu poder. - E olhou o _Punk_ da Akatsuki com ódio – Se pudesse já tinha colocado todos estes cretinos por detrás das grades.

_ "_Perdoar e entregar uma segunda chance aos arrependidos_", foram palavras ditas pelo meu patrão. Admito que temos um passado... negro, mas esperamos que no futuro tudo nos corra bem. - E respirou fundo, colocando as suas mãos secas atrás das costas – Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Uchiha Itachi. Espero que um dia nos voltemos a ver, noutras circunstâncias, como é evidente. Tenham um bom dia.

Itachi ficou a olhá-lo com desagrado enquanto o outro homem saía do escritório de Pein. Com um suspiro cansado, Hinata apertou-lhe o ombro com suavidade. Este limitou-se a olhar sombriamente para a porta fechada por onde o porta-voz da Akatsuki saíra.

_ E o que é que vocês os dois ainda fazem aqui? Não vêem que estou ocupado! Mexam esses rabos e metam-se daqui para fora!

* * *

_Quatro anos depois._

__ Sai._

__ Hum...?_

__ Como é ter sexo com um homem?_

__ Nunca tiveste sexo com um homem, Hinata?_

__ É claro que tive, idiota, estou a perguntar-te, como é ser homem e ter sexo com outro homem?_

__ Porque queres saber? Eu nunca te perguntei como era ter sexo com um homem._

__ Limita-te a responder, por favor._

__ Hum... agradável._

_Hinata franziu o sobrolho e olhou para o amigo que pintava com experiencia numa tela outrora branca. A Hyuga já estava habituada a ser modelo de pintura para o amigo. Era obrigada a vestir diversas roupas exóticas e colocar-se em várias posições não muito agradaveis para se ficar durante tanto tempo. Não era a primeira vez que Sai lhe pedia/implorava na sua voz inexpressiva para que ela pousasse nua, mas isso era algo que Hinata recusava-se plenamente a fazer._

_Não iria pôr-se nua em frente do seu melhor amigo!_

__ Só isso? - Perguntou desanimada. O seu corpo já doía por estar na mesma posição durante tanto tempo e estava com frio, visto que a unica coisa que a cobria era um lençol negro, cuidadosamente enrolado em volta do seu suave corpo pálido._

__ Porque é que isso te interessa? Também já fiz sexo com mulheres, se quiseres saber._

__ Eu já sabia! Comeste aquela americana, Jessica... Anna... ou era Jane? _

__ Hum... Mary._

__ Isso, Mary. Ela era muito bonita. Simpática, também. Não sei porque a trocaste por aquele francês._

__ O francês tinha mais genica na cama._

_Hinata revirou os olhos brancos e comprimiu os seus lábios quase sem cor, mas não mexeu o corpo, a fim de não arruinar o trabalho de Sai._

__ Herg, homens. Só pensam nas relações a nível sexual. _

__ É por isso que o francês era bom..._

_Ela nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder a tal comentário._

_A sua vida tinha corrido extremamente bem. Aos dezoito anos, Hinata começou a investigar sozinha um estranho caso de desaparecimentos. Talvez tenha sido uma loucura, mas daquela vez estava prevenida. Gás pimenta e uma bala pistola sempre na mala._

_Resolveu o caso com sucesso, acabando mesmo por capturar com as próprias mãos (Pois o gás pimenta faz maravilhas quando é lançado para os olhos das pessoas) os raptores. Tais proezas atraíram as atenções não só dos media como dos detectives da cidade, que rapidamente a adoptaram como pupila._

_Talvez não fosse a forma mais normal de estudar e preparar-se para um emprego futuro, mas era tão, ou mais, eficiente._

_Deidara, o seu professor, mentor, qualquer coisa, era um bocado louco, mas após três anos a aturá-lo, Hinata já se habituara._

_E como bónus, era paga!_

__ Se estás tão insatisfeita com os homens, porque não viras lésbica?_

__ Essa é a tua solução para todos os meus problemas. Até uma mísera unha encravada._

__ Apenas gostaria de te pintar aos beijos com uma mulher..._

_Hinata olhou-o com claro desagrado._

* * *

O som metálico da pobre lata de _RedBull_ a ser desfeita ecoou pela sala suja e desarrumada de Sai. Hinata e o dito artista observavam o detective bem afastados, com receio de serem atingidos pela fúria maligna que escapava do corpo perfeito do Uchiha.

Hinata nunca vira Itachi tão zangado em toda a sua vida. Ele estava mesmo furioso, quase se via a nuvem de ira que o seu corpo emanava. A Hyuga compreendia tal raiva, como era evidente, também se sentia ultrajada por lhe terem roubado um caso, especialmente quando era um que ela realmente queria resolver.

Com um rugido, Itachi atirou a lata amolgada para dentro do caixote do lixo e caminhou até ao frigorífico, a fim de ir buscar outra.

_ Itachi, é a sétima lata de _RedBull_ que bebes. - Murmurou Hinata ligeiramente medrosa – Devias acalmar-te um pouquinho.

Mas ele ignorou-a e abriu a lata, bebendo o seu conteúdo de uma vez. Hinata já sabia o suficiente sobre o seu colega para conhecer o seu gosto particular e não muito saudável por _RedBull_, mas ainda assim fazia-lhe impressão quando ele simplesmente bebia o conteúdo gasificado numa só vez...

_ Ok... – Fez Sai calmamente, encostado ao se sofá de maneira descontraída – Podem dizer-me porque estão aqui no meu apartamento, obviamente chateados com o mundo e a acabar com o meu stock de _RedBull_?

A Hyuga suspirou pesadamente e colocou as mãos na cara quando ouviu a actual lata que estava na mão de Itachi a ser esmagada furiosamente.

_ Aqueles cretinos. - Rugiu o Uchiha – Roubaram-me o caso!

_ Ah.

_ A mim! A Uchiha Itachi! Como se atrevem! - Itachi lançou a lata para o lixo, acertando, e virou-se para os dois amigos – Nunca antes falhei um caso. Nem nunca mos roubaram. Como se atreveram? Eu abomino aqueles sacanas da Akatsuki. - Caminhou até á janela e observou a movimentada cidade – Bando de criminosos...

E entraram em silêncio. Itachi pensava, provavelmente, na melhor maneira de destruir a Akatsuki, Hinata lamentava-se de não puder cumprir a sua promessa que fizera ao cadáver da pobre jovem prostituta e Sai imaginava um quadro com a sua melhor amiga e o Uchiha nus... ah, a maravilha! Era pena que os dois fossem tão pudicos.

Hinata suspirou, deprimida. Estava a ser um dia absolutamente horripilante. Se fosse dois anos antes, ela iria para casa, tomava um banho bem quentinho e relaxava, jantava algo rápido, provavelmente comida plástica e quando fosse para a cama o seu amado marido iria consola-la da melhor e mais fantástica maneira que conseguia. E assim todos os seus problemas iriam ser nulos e nem sequer os guinchos da Ino a ser comida por Neji a iriam incomodar.

Actualmente iria para casa demasiado limpa de Itachi, ser ameaçada por quatro gatos ciumentos e invejosos, esperar que Itachi tomasse o seu duche até a casa de banho estar livre para ela, discutir com o seu parceiro outra vez por causa das questões de quem iria fazer o jantar, e ir para a cama para ser consolada por um gato. E, como era evidente, ser consolada por um homem, nomeadamente o seu ex-marido, não era a mesma coisa que ser consolada por _Chidori_. Uma coisa era ter sexo de ir ás nuvens, outra era ter um gatinho adorável deitado em cima do seu peito enquanto ela lhe acariciava as orelhas.

Suspirou novamente ao ouvir trovejar de forma feroz lá fora e ver a chuva cair fortemente pela janela.

O dia estava, oficialmente, uma merda.

* * *

**O pequeno Sasuke de oito anos tinha uma namorada. Pelo menos, Kin declarara que era sua namorada e queria casar com ele. O nosso Uchihazinho não tinha nada contra a rapariga, até gostava bastante dela (Segundo a sua opinião, ela tinha menos piolhos do que o resto da população feminina a nível mundial), por isso aceitou o pedido de casamento.**

**Tinha sido maravilhoso. Estavam numa pequena colina que havia no jardim ao pé da sua casa. Tinham todos os seus brinquedos a assistir e sabiam que estavam todos animados. Na cozinha, a mamã Uchiha olhava-os com um sorriso doce no rosto, mas nada dizia ou fazia. Sasuke vestira a sua camisola favorita do **_**SpiderMan**_**, absolutamente adequada para um evento elegante como aquele e Kin usava um vestidinho branco com flores cor-de-rosa. Sasuke, pessoalmente, não gostava do vestido e apetecia-lhe queimá-lo, mas era o seu casamento, e o casamento é sempre uma ocasião feliz. Itachi foi quem os casou, sempre com um sorriso de troça no rosto, mas Sasuke não se conseguiu importar, visto que ele simplesmente adorava quando o irmão lhe sorria. O mais velho era sempre tão fechado ao mundo, que Sasuke sentia-se completamente honrado quando Itachi abria a sua alma simplesmente para ele.**

**O casamento correu bem, sem preocupações. Não houve qualquer interferência, nem pelo papá Uchiha que chegara a casa do trabalho a fim de ver aquela confusão no seu jardim. Manteve-se em silêncio a pedido da sua esposa e com ela observou a estranha e complexa cerimónia. Itachi demorara muito a falar e utilizava palavras complicadas que nem Sasuke nem Kin compreendiam, mas lá chegou a fantástica parte de dizer: "sim". Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Sasuke deu um beijo na bochecha a outra mulher que não a sua mãe. Nem sequer á tia Uchiha ou á avó Uchiha ele dava.**

**Durante duas semanas tiveram um casamento estável, feliz e saudável. Um beijinho ali, um abraço aqui. Eram alegres. Bebiam chá pela tarde, faziam bolinhos de lama pela manha. Até tinham três filhos! O ursinho de pelúcia chamado Souji, a barbie americana chamada Hilary, e um boneco Ninja louro que se chamava Minato.**

**Sasuke tentava sempre ser o melhor marido e pai do mundo. Trabalhava muito. Ás vezes era cowboy, outras vezes era um Shinobi, um soldado, um dinossauro, um homem das cavernas, um cavaleiro real ou Astronauta, outras vezes era marinheiro e lutava contra sereias malditas que tentavam amaldiçoar com as suas vozes do mal, como naquelas histórias que o seu irmão lhe contava antes de ir dormir. Quando chegava a casa (Um caixote que Itachi arranjara de maneira a parecer uma casa) tratava dos filhos com amor e carinho, deitando-os cuidadosamente na cama feita de velhos farrapos que encontrara no sótão.**

**Mas num horrendo dia Kin virou-se friamente para ele e disse-lhe que Zaku, um rapaz qualquer de dez anos que gostava de bater nos miúdos mais novos lá da escola, era muito mais bonito que ele e que já não queria estar mais casada com Sasuke. **

**O pobrezinho ficou com o pequeno coraçãozinho partido quando foi obrigado a assinar um papel com a palavra "**_**Drivrocio**_**" escrita. Naquela altura, numa idade tão terna, não sabia bem o que queria dizer "**_**Drivrocio**_**", nem sequer se apercebera que Kin tinha escrito mal a palavra, mas uma coisa era certa.**

**"**_**Drivrocio**_**" era doloroso e não gostava dele.**

**Foi a segunda vez que Uchiha Sasuke foi abandonado.**

* * *

Hinata deitou-se na cama como um peso morto. Céus, estava exausta.

Não parara de chover. A água batia com violência no vidro da sua janela e o barulho, estranhamente, acalmava-a.

Nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de se cobrir com os cobertores. Para quê? Nem estava muito frio e tal acto requeria a utilização dos seus preciosos músculos e Hinata estava demasiado cansada para se mover.

Odiava quando tinha dias daqueles.

Dois anos antes, naquela hora já estava a ser aquecida pelas mãos e boca do marido a fim de desfrutar uma boa noite de prazer. Naquele momento estava a olhar para o tecto escuro, aborrecida e cansada. Pff... a vida estava sempre contra ela.

Suspirou pesadamente. Quem lhe dera que _ele_ estivesse, de facto ali. Não! Ela não podia pensar dessa maneira! Ele é que tinha feito o mal! Ele é que tinha sido o culpado. A obrigação de Hinata agora era odiá-lo. ou pelo menos detestá-lo amargamente.

Mas não conseguia. Não quando o amara de forma tão doce e profunda. Raios, ainda o amava, mesmo depois de tudo! Como era possível! Qual era o problema do seu coração? Porque é que ele não obedecia á sua mente e cedia ao ódio e á raiva? Porquê? Porque é que ela continuava a sofrer por algo que já tinha terminado dois anos antes? Porquê? PORQUÊ CARAÇAS!

Lenta e quase cautelosamente, porta que ela deixara encostada abriu-se um bocadinho, deixando um fresta de luz entrar no quarto repleto de escuridão e um pequeno vulto entrou sorrateiramente, mexendo as patinhas negras pelo chão de madeira. Hinata olhou para o lado ao sentir o peso de _Chidori _embater na cama e sorriu-lhe tristemente enquanto o gato lhe retribuía com um olhar quase doce.

_ Olá, fofinho. Como foi o teu dia?

_ _Miaw_.

Carinhosamente, _Chidori _subiu para cima dela e deitou-se no seu peito, aninhado numa espécie de bola. O sorriso triste de Hinata alargou-se um pouco e ela começou a acariciar a cabecinha do animal com os dedos, arrancando sons de satisfação da garganta do gato.

Dizem que os gatos eram o melhor companheiro para alguém solitário.

Parece que era verdade.

* * *

8D Este foi o capítulo mais estranho que já escrevi x) pelo menos na minha opinião. Estou dividida. Não sei se gosto ou não. Paciência.

Bem! Hora de responder ás pessoas maravilhosas que me mandaram reviews! ^3^

**HinaHinaaaa**: Lol, sim, _supostamente_ foi traição. Vamos ter que esperar para ver (Tu e eu) OMG, como pude eu esquecer de tal importante pormenor! Tens toda a razão, Hinata fez mal as contas! Visto que Itachi é o gato mais gato de todos *Q* Agora já sabes o que Kakashi faz na sala de Pein. *Suspiro* pobre Pein, sofre tanto XD Muito obrigado pela review, my dear!

**Bxii**: Bem compatriota, ainda bem que gostaste de Chidori. Pessoalmente gosto tanto de Gatos como de Cães, apesar de ter uma ligeira preferência aos canídeos pela sua lealdade e fofura (Mas têm que ser cães grandes, para os puder abraçar sem ter medo que se esborrachem.) XD Muito obrigado pela review!

**FranHyuga**: Lol, Sai é uma criatura estranha, tanto aqui, como na história original XD Hinata é meio louca, sim, isso não vou negar e também não consigo imaginar Suigetsu como um violador de rapariguinhas inocentes, mas foi o primeiro que me veio á cabeça no momento x) Sasuke era uma espécie de macho Alfa, sempre a marcar o território e a reclamar coisas que acha que são suas XD A pobre Hinata estava no seu campo de visão e ele reclamou-a XDD Yay! Sim, é esse o marido dela, acertaste, fico feliz, quer dizer que não ando a falhar e a confundir os meus leitores (Evil má!) Qualquer pessoa iria sentir-se porca no apartamento de Itachi, eu, que sou a criatura mais desarrumada á face da terra, iria sentir-me extremamente deslocada XD Oh! O Pein não dá medo, está simplesmente sexualmente frustrado XD *Suspiro* Scar está a ser complicado para mim. Avançar com aquele capitulo é muito difícil, visto que aquela é a história mais dramática que alguma vez escrevi T3T e aqui a Evil não tem grande jeito para dramas) Bem! Muito obrigado pela review!

**Edloveswritting**: O meu Fanfiction vem directamente do Inferno, tu é que não sabias (E por sinal, nem eu) XD Oh! Mandaste-me uma mensagem? Não recebi. Isto tem andado estranho, pois também eu tentei mandar uma mensagem a uma pessoa e não deu. D8 tá mal! X) Bem, os meus "Flashbacks" agora vão ser sobre a vida amorosa da Hinata e não a sua de perseguir o Sasuke como uma abelha em busca de mel. Sim, Kakashi apareceu *Join to your happy dance* tenho que admitir que ele é bastante viciante x) 8D Os nomes dos gatos são um bocado creepy, mas foi o que saiu. XD Obrigado pela review, compatriota!

**Jessica**: Sasuke desvaneceu-se da face da terra como um fantasma (Musica assustadora) XD não, apenas foi viver para outro sítio x) D8 Gatos, não gostas de gatos? As alergias podem ser uma chatice. Mas sim, Itachi gosta de gatos. Pelo menos o Itachi desta fic. Ya, Kakashi só trouxe problemas (Por muito fofo que seja) XD Todas queremos um Sasuke assim, querida, todas queremos. *Suspiro* mas não há D8 Obrigado pela review!

**Mrs. Loockers**: Loo-chan! :3 Agora tens que me explicar o que é um "babaca". Tenho a sensação que é um insulto, mas o problema é que acho a palavra adorável! D8 só eu para achar um insulto adorável… XD Pessoalmente não iria querer um Chidori, porque o pobre gato iria sofrer nas mãos (Patas) do meu cão, mas não me importava, tal como tu, de dar umas boas arranhadelas no Itachi *Q* Lol, acho que se Itachi soubesse que Hinata tinha sido quase obcecada por ele, nunca mais a olharia da mesma forma XD Sai Yaoi 4 ever! 8D Obrigado pela review!

Obrigado pelas maravilhosas reviews! ^\\\^ Vou tentar retribuir da mesma forma o mais rápido possível!

Bem, por agora é tudo.

Bjs,

Evil.


	5. Café

Naruto não é meu.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Café

* * *

__ OLHEM LÁ POR ONDE VÃO, SEUS PIRRALHOS NOJENTOS, UN! DEVIA ARRANCAR-VOS AS ORELHAS E PENDURAR-VOS PELOS PÉS ENQUANTO VOS DAVA COMO COMIDA AOS CROCODILOS!_

__ Senhor Deidara, são apenas crianças. - Murmurou Hinata secamente enquanto tentava acalmar o seu patrão/mentor/professor da raiva que sentia por dois rapazinhos, ao brincarem um com o outro, acabaram por dar um encontrão no detective privado e fizeram com que este derrama-se o seu café quente em cima da sua camisola bem cuidada, cuidadosamente engomada e que possuía um leve aroma a tangerina._

_E agora estava arruinada graças aos pequenos "demónios" que não paravam quietos. Onde estavam os pais daquelas criaturas, afinal? Pensava o louro com raiva, não era para domar aqueles monstros que eles serviam?_

_Hinata suspirou pesadamente enquanto Deidara continuava a rosnar aos miúdos, que acabaram por o ignorar e retomaram a sua brincadeira, afastando-se rapidamente pelo parque verdejante._

_Uma vez que os dois rapazinhos tinham desaparecido, o homem louro começou a tentar limpar a sua camisa suja com um lenço que tirara do bolso._

__ Miúdos. Pff, não sei porque continuam a fazê-los, un._

_A Hyuga revirou os olhos brancos e bebericou o seu café, sentando-se num banco do parque publico enquanto colocava alguns documentos que trouxera em cima das pernas. Passado algum tempo, Deidara acomodou-se ao seu lado, ainda a tentar retirar todos os vestígios de liquido castanho, e sem grande sucesso, da sua preciosa camisa branca._

__ Ao menos fizeste o que te pedi? - Resmungou o detective privado que a tomou sem qualquer problemas como pupila. Na verdade, Hinata tivera muitos candidatos, mesmo vindos da polícia, após ter resolvido o caso dos raptos, mas Deidara tinha sido mais persistente (Ameaçara todos os outros, até os homens de Pein, o mítico chefe da policia que diziam ser ruim como as cobras.)_

_Hinata mostrou-lhe todos os documentos, arquivos e ficheiros que trouxera de casa após uma demorada pesquisa._

__ Eu não quero nada disso, mulher. Diz-me o que achas?_

__ O que eu acho?_

__ Sim, un._

__ O que é que devo achar? Estes homens são monstros._

__ Ah. Só chegas-te a essa conclusão?_

__ Bem... notei que maior parte deles tinham mães que eram prostitutas e violentas, e foram também abandonados pelo seu pai. Em resumo, tiveram uma infância bastante... árdua._

__ Ah! - Fez Deidara com um humor amargo - É natural da natureza humana arranjar desculpas para a sua própria loucura, un. _

_Hinata pestanejou enquanto os seus dedos elegantes apertavam o seu "Trabalho de casa" com força._

_**Serial Killers.**_

_Esse tinha sido o seu trabalho._

_Homens e mulheres sádicos e sanguinários, génios ou trapalhões, frios ou de cabeça quente. Monstros. Os melhores, mais espectaculares assassinos, passavam completamente despercebidos na sociedade. Arranjavam uma vida "normal", casavam, tinham filhos e ao mesmo tempo, matavam das maneiras mais atrozes._

__ Desculpas? Que desculpas?_

__ Dezenas de pessoas cresceram nessas condições. Maior parte delas não é Serial Killer. Algumas até têm um coração bom, un. - Deidara colocou o pouco café que ainda existia no seu copo no banco e olhou para o céu com um suspiro – Há uns anos, quando estava no teu lugar como pupilo, resolvi um caso muito... perturbante, un. Nessa altura tinha dezasseis anos._

__ Perturbante?_

_O louro anuiu fracamente enquanto ficava ligeiramente mais pálido._

__ Um dia uma pobre velha senhora foi a casa da vizinha entregar uns ovos, ritual já habitual entre as duas. Ninguém lhe respondeu quando beteu á porta, mas o carro continuava á entrada, por isso não tinham saído. Preocupada, a velhota abriu a porta com a chave extra que estava sempre debaixo de um vaso. Ela não precisava de ter uma visão daquelas._

__ O que se passou?_

__ Estavam mortos. O marido da vizinha tinha sido degolado na cozinha. Estava parcialmente deitado em cima da mesa, com a cabeça sobre o jornal. Foi o primeiro a morrer. A vizinha estava no quanto, foi esfaqueada sete vezes no ventre e ainda lhe cortaram os lábios vaginais, como troféu. Soubemos depois que ela tivera um caso adúltero e que engravidara dessa aventura. O feto deveria ter três meses quando o assassinado ocorreu. A irmã da segunda vitima, que vivia naquela casa, foi trespassada por uma lança antiga, que a família tinha como recordação de umas férias que fizeram a África. Estava sentada no sofá, em frente da televisão, com a merda de uma lança na barriga._

__ Oh... céus..._

__ Encontramos o filho mais novo das primeiras duas vitimas escondido debaixo da sua cama, a tremer de medo, mijado, a chorar baba e ranho e não dizia coisa com coisa. Tinha apenas dez anos. - Lentamente, o detective retirou um maço de tabaco do bolso agora sujo da sua camisa branca._

_Hinata olhou-o, atónita enquanto o observava silenciosamente a acender um cigarro. O fumo cinzento escapou da ponta vermelha e quente, o seu cheiro característico inundou as suas narinas sensíveis e ela tossiu um pouco para tentar afastar a irritação que sentia na garganta._

_Deidara não deu o mínimo caso ao seu desconforto, enquanto estava perdido nos seus profundos pensamentos._

__ Foi o filho mais velho do casal. - Murmurou o louro fantasmagoricamente - Tinha quinze anos, o miúdo. Segundo os vizinhos, ele era um rapazinho calado e solitário, mas nunca violento. Quando o apanhamos, ele confessou os crimes. Disse que a sua mãe adúltera iria destruir a felicidade do seu irmão com aquele bebé bastardo. O seu pai estava sempre a ignora-los e nem sequer quis saber que a mãe estava a abrir as pernas a outro e a tia era uma cabra que estava sempre a falar de Deus e outras merdas da religião, e a chamar-lhe criança do demónio._

__ Por isso matou-os?_

__ Na sua mente, tudo batia certo. O pai era um cretino cego, por isso tinha que morrer, un. A sua mãe era uma puta adúltera, uma vaca que abria as pernas a qualquer um, por isso tinha que morrer. A sua tia era uma cabra fanática que condenava tudo o que via e achava que todos eram demónios. Tinha que morrer un._

__ E o irmão?_

__ Ele amava o irmão. E não era um amor fraternal. Ele não deu luta quando foi apanhado, sabes? Porque apesar da sua mente não funcionar bem, apesar de ele ter morto o pai, a mãe e a tia, tinha medo que o seu amor e desejo pela criança mais nova se tornasse uma obsessão doentia. Preferiu estar preso a magoá-lo dessa forma._

__ M-mas... ele matou a família! Magoou o irmão!_

__ Tens razão. Mas na sua mente aquelas mortes iriam ajudar o rapazinho, não magoá-lo._

_Hinata calou-se durante algum tempo, enquanto olhava para o chão. Engoliu em seco, apertando o ficheiro com mais força._

__ Onde estão agora?_

__ O mais novo é presidente de uma empresa. Sabaku-qualquer coisa. Ouvi dizer que o mais velho fugiu da prisão há uns tempos e voltou a matar, mas foi outra vez apanhado pelo Uchiha, un. - Ele disse o nome de Itachi com tanto desprezo que Hinata quase se sentiu intimidada._

_Mas uma luz se acendeu na mente._

__ Sabaku no Kankuro? O assassino de Suna?_

_Deidara olhou-a admirado, antes de pestanejar._

__ Conheces o caso?_

__ Sim. Ele foi apanhado por Uchiha Itachi á três anos. Matou sete prostitutas e cinco, bem... prostitutos? Após ter satisfeito os seus desejos carnais. Dizem que ele foi mais "gentil" a matar os homens do que foi com as mulheres. - Olhou também para o céu, como se quisesse voltar ao tempo em que era obcecada por todos os casos do grandioso detective Uchiha - Qual é o nome do mais novo?_

__ Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. É pouco mais velho que tu, pirralha, deve ter vinte e dois, vinte e três. E já é presidente de uma empresa. - Olhou-a com irritação - E tu estás aqui, nem sequer passas de uma estagiaria._

_Hinata bufou. Cruzou os braços e as pernas, olhando para o lado._

__ Tu tens vinte e oito e não passas de um detective privado de meia tigela._

__ COMO TE ATREVES A CHAMAR-ME UM DETECTIVE PRIVADO DE MEIA TIGELA, SUA INGRATA NOJENTA! DEVIA EXPLODIR-TE COM OS MIOLOS, UN! EU SOU DEIDARA, O MELHOR DETECTIVE DA CIDADE E DEVERIAS SENTIR-SE HONRADA POR ME TERES COMO PROFESSOR! UN!_

* * *

_ Porque é que estamos aqui? - Perguntou Hinata com um ligeiro rubor no rosto.

Ela não estava confortável. Estava enfiada no seu mais caro, mais elegante e mais bonito vestido negro, que geralmente ficava no armário, cuidadosamente embrulhado com uma película de plástico. Atara o seu cabelo num complexo nó, enfeitado com uma bela flor azul de plástico. Nas suas orelhas, dois pequenos brincos cintilavam, acompanhados por um modesto colar que se enrolava no seu pescoço. Não usava muita maquilhagem, apenas um simples batom rosa claro e uma vaga sombra nos olhos.

Itachi estava sentado á sua frente, tão esbelto e requintado que fazia com que ela se sentisse extremamente deslocada.

Porque estavam eles num restaurante tão... fino, rico e, bem, era um espaço feito para gente que tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar e vender uma pessoa, obviamente que Hinata não se inseria nessa categoria, muito menos fazer parte de um estabelecimento daqueles.

O seu parceiro de trabalho olhou-a durante algum tempo, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

_ Tenho algo para te contar. Não vais ficar satisfeita.

O que é que se passava? Ele estava doente? Sai estava doente? Alguém da sua família (Hanabi, por exemplo) estava doente? _Chidori_ estava doente? O seu ex-marido estava doente? Alguém importante estava doente?

_ Vou tirar umas férias.

Era aquilo? Então ninguém estava a morrer com uma doença esquisita e sem cura qualquer? E porque raio ficaria ela insatisfeita com o facto de Itachi tirar férias ou não? Está bem, iria trabalhar sozinha, mas o Uchiha merecia alguns dias de descanso. Ele trabalhava tanto. Ficava tantas noites acordadas, quando havia um assassino mais inteligente que o geral.

_ E durante as minhas férias, vou recuperar o meu caso.

Ela pestanejou, confusa. Estava Itachi a falar do caso "Sasame"? Como raio é que ele iria recuperar tal caso, se todos os ficheiros, provas e até o corpo estavam altamente guardados nas entranhas labirínticas da base da Akatsuki?

_ E assim, talvez descubra uma maneira de derrubar aqueles sacanas.

Hinata prendeu a respiração. Ele não poderia fazer isso! Era perigoso. Todos os membros da Akatsuki eram génios do crime a quem lhes tinha sido entregue uma "_segunda oportunidade_" mais de metade desses homens e mulheres odiavam Itachi!

_ Mas...! - Tentou dizer, mas Itachi cortou-a, erguendo a sua mão para a frente.

_ Não. Deixa-me acabar. - E baixou o seu braço - A única razão porque te estou a dizer isto, é porque sei que posso confiar em ti. Não quero que te envolvas. A Akatsuki tem uma influencia enorme e existe um grave risco de eu acabar despedido depois desta brincadeira. Mas estás a viver em minha casa, tens de estar minimamente a par do que faço.

_ Mas... Itachi...

_ Chh. Ainda estou a falar. Não estamos aqui para jantar, até porque se eu te levasse a jantar fora, não seria num sitio destes, pois vejo que estás absolutamente desconfortável. Viemos aqui para nos encontrar com alguém que me vai ajudar nesta demanda.

_ Oh. - Então era por isso que estavam ali. Hinata, estranhamente, sentiu-se mais aliviada com esse pensamento.

_ Não queria vir a um sitio como este, mas aquela mulher gosta de _Glamour_ e também alguma privacidade. Este restaurante é perfeito para isso.

Mulher? Iriam encontrar-se com uma mulher? Hinata estava abismada. Existia uma mulher com capacidades fantásticas suficientes para ajudar Itachi a conspirar contra uma Organização tão poderosa como a Akatsuki?

Deveria ser espantosa!

A detective sentiu logo o laivo de excitação infantil percorrer-lhe o corpo. Sentia-se como uma criancinha que iria conhecer um super herói. Hinata sempre gostara de conhecer mulheres fortes e independentes, que se destacavam na sociedade, não pela sua beleza, mas pela sua inteligência e superioridade intelectual que emanavam, superando muitos homens.

Mesmo assim, não gostava do facto de Itachi ir-se meter com a Akatsuki.

_ Itachi... - Fez ela baixinho, olhando para o copo de Champanhe caro que estava á sua frente - É só um caso.

_ Não. Não é. - Murmurou o Uchiha sombriamente – é o _MEU_ caso.

E Hinata suspirou. Não havia volta a dar-lhe. Itachi era como uma mula. Teimoso.

_ Mas vou pedir que faças algo por mim. - Ela olhou-o, admirada - Esta mulher... é uma amiga minha. Já a conheço á muito tempo. - Pelo seu olhar, Hinata soube logo que não iria gostar da proposta - Sei bem que uma mulher como tu não estará devidamente segura com ela, por isso... - Ele colocou a mão no bolso, e de lá tirou uma caixinha preta, demasiado familiar para a Hyuga. Hinata teve uma sensação de desmaio - Por favor, Hinata... - E os seus dedos abriram a tampinha da caixa, revelando um lindo anel de ouro, graciosamente detalhado com rosas e folhas delicadas e angelicais. Hinata sentiu o seu coração apertar -... finge que ainda estás casada com o meu irmão.

* * *

__ "Leva esses documentos para a policia, porque é para isso que serves, un" – Fez Hinata num tom esganiçado, enquanto repetia o que Deidara lhe dissera meia hora antes – O que raio sou eu? A escrava dele?_

_E agora saia do edifício onde a policia trabalhava. Não que ela fosse admitir, mas aquele homem esquisito de cabelos laranja e a cara toda coberta com pequenas esferas negras metia-lhe arrepios. Esse era o chefe? Céus, o homem olhara-a com um olhar tão assassino que ela quase o confundiu com um preso! (Mas ele estava vestido a rigor, e, claro, estranhamente sentado mesmo atrás da secretária que tinha um pequeno objecto de metal que dizia "Nagato Pein" e, se bem ela se lembrava, Nagato Pein era quem mandava ali)_

_Puff. Deidara era tão mandão! Sempre a dar-lhe ordens. Sempre a criticar o seu trabalho... sempre a falar mal do seu antigo ídolo, Uchiha Itachi._

_Não, ela não o deixara de admirar, mas aquela obsessão de adolescente passara com os anos. Hinata já não guardava cada pedaço de jornal onde ele aparecia, já á Internet ler sobre os seus casos, nem suspirava de forma sonhadora ao pensar nele._

_Ele era, afinal, apenas mais um detective._

_E Hinata iria para o mesmo caminho... isso era, se Deidara a ensinasse mais e parasse de a tratar como sua serva._

_Um dia, ela iria matá-lo. Quantas vezes é que o louro a obrigara a limpar o seu escritório? Que era, já agora, um espaço que ele sujava. Era injusto! E arrumar ficheiros? Aquele homem nunca arrumara um ficheiro na vida, e agora que tinha uma aluna (Serva) obrigava-a a fazê-lo por ele. Também era obrigada a ir buscar-lhe comida, bebida, pentear-lhe o cabelo caso ele dormisse uma cestinha de tarde, e até limpar a caixa da areia e alimentar o raio do gato que vivia no seu local de trabalho, vai se lá saber porquê._

_Desde quando é que limpar o esterco de um felino a iria ajudar a resolver crimes?_

_Perdida nos seus pensamentos, Hinata estava demasiado ocupada a imaginar as melhores maneiras de se vingar do tratamento abusivo que o seu tutor aplicava nela, para prestar atenção para onde ia. De repente foi quase violentamente contra algo duro alto, mas vivo, e sentiu algo quente e liquido espalhar-se pela sua camisa escura._

_Pestanejou quando se apercebeu que tinha chocado contra um homem, e que o fizera derramar o café que ele transportava em cima de ambos._

__ Oh meu Deus! - Fez ela chocado, enquanto tentava limpar o peito do desconhecido com as suas mãos (Ela tinha um pano no bolso, mas esqueceu-se de tal pormenor e resolveu ser inútil) - Peço imensa desculpa! A sério! Estava distraída e não o vi! Peço mesmo desculpa!_

__ Agora não gaguejas, mas continuas desastrada como sempre, ratinho._

_E ela olhou para cima, porque até aí nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de ver contra quem é que tinha chocado, e esbugalhou os olhos, corando intensamente enquanto tirava as mãos do peito duro do desconhecido que já não era assim tão desconhecido._

_Uchiha Sasuke lançou-lhe o seu habitual sorriso de lado._

__ Sasuke! - Ele não mudara muito. Mas, então, porque mudaria? Apenas tinham passado quatro anos desde a ultima vez que o vira - Mesmo assim, peço desculpa. A tua camisa está arruinada - Pelo menos ele não estava a fazer o drama que Deidara fizera dias antes no parque... céus, ela morreria de vergonha se Sasuke fizesse tal coisa._

__ Hum... a tua também._

_Finalmente Hinata lembrou-se do seu pobre lenço ignorado que tinha no bolso e retirou-o de lá, continuando a tentar limpar o peito do Uchiha (Peito que, poderia ela indicar com bastante interesse, era firme, rijo e parecia ser bem tratado debaixo daquela roupa cruel) Sentiu um leve rubor dar-lhe novamente cor ás suas faces pálidas._

__ Oh! Isto não sai! Por favor, diz-me que não tens nada importante para fazer a seguir. Acho que não me perdoaria. - Se havia algo que Hinata detestava, era ser um estorvo para alguém._

__ Não. Acabei de sair do meu trabalho e pensei relaxar e beber um café enquanto passeava pela cidade. Acontece que arruínas-te o meu momento de paz, ratinho._

__ Bem, não tive exactamente culpa, poderias ter-te desviado. - Mas ele limitou-se a fazer "hn" enquanto a olhava sem grande interesse. Hinata colocou os seus olhos na camisa suja dele e sentiu-se horrivelmente culpada - Olha... vem comigo, eu trato disso._

_Ele ergueu a sobrancelha._

__ Ir contigo? E correr o risco de ser brutalmente violado por uma Hyuga louca obcecada pelo meu irmão? Não, obrigado._

__ Hei! Eu estou a tentar ajudar! Além disso, não nos vemos á quatro anos, e nem sequer me dizes "olá"?_

__ Tu não me disseste olá._

__... Olá._

__ Olá._

_E ficaram a olhar um para o outro num momento estranho e ligeiramente desconfortável. Hinata já se tinha esquecido de como atraente era aquele homem. Céus, como é que a natureza criava uma criatura daquelas? Era impossível! Era como se Deus tivesse enviado um dos seus anjos á terra (Ou Lúcifer estivesse aborrecido e mandasse um demónio Infernizar a vida das humanas com um espécimen tão apetitoso como aquele)._

_Em resumo: Hinata estava quase a babar-se._

_Abanou a cabeça e agarrou-lhe o braço, puxando-o gentilmente._

__ Anda o meu apartamento é aqui perto._

__ Oh? E vamos fazer o quê, se é que posso saber..._

_Hinata corou ao ouvir o tom sugestivamente pervertido na voz dele e lançou-lhe um olhar mal humorado._

__ Vamos mudar a tua camisa, mais nada._

__ Hum... - Ele, estranhamente, parecia quase desiludido._

_Mas provavelmente a imaginação de Hinata estava a pregar-lhe partidas. _

* * *

_ De todas as coisas que me poderias ter pedido, essa é a tua escolha! - Ela nunca estivera tão furiosa e ultrajada com Itachi como estava naquele momento. De facto, ela deveria estar assustadora, com as suas faces vermelhas com raiva e os seus olhos faiscaram de uma maneira assassina, porque o seu parceiro de trabalho olhava-a com algum receio.

_ Hinata, por favor, é só fingir! É pela tua segurança.

_ Segurança? Segurança! E o que é que essa mulher tem de tão perigoso que eu tenha que fingir que ainda sou a mulher cornuda do sacana do teu irmão!

_ Tu não sabes como ela é! Por favor Hinata. A única coisa que tens de fazer é andar novamente com a tua aliança e responderes ao nome Uchiha. Nada mais.

Mas ela cruzou os braços. Preferia fingir que era casada com Sai... até Chidori era um pretendente mais aceitável. Mas Itachi estava a lançar-lhe olhos de cachorro abandonado...

Ela já vira aquele olhar antes. Não do seu parceiro, mas do irmão deste, anos antes, quando ele queria ir para um hotel de cinco estrelas que se situava no outro lado da cidade, para irem "brincar" um com o outro. Ora, nessa altura, Hinata recusou, porquê gastar dinheiro, quando poderiam fazer as mesmas coisas de borla, e em casa. Mas o imbecil olhou-a daquela maneira, e ela não resistiu.

Porque quando os Uchihas lançavam aquele olhar perdido, paravam de ser belos e tornavam-se tão adoráveis como criancinhas irritantemente irresistíveis.

De facto, Hinata estava quase a saltar por cima da mesa para ir apertar as bochechas a Itachi, coisa que ela só fazia á sua irmã.

Seria ligeiramente assustador...

Com um suspiro final, Hinata olhou de novo para o cruel anel que estava a olhar para ela em cima da mesa. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que recebera aquele círculo de metal. Estivera tão feliz, chorara, rira e abraçara quem lhe o tinha entregue. Jurara que nunca se iria desfazer de tal maravilhoso objecto, mesmo que não o usasse, guardara-o em algum lugar, sempre em segurança.

Praticamente atirara-o á cara do seu ex-marido dois anos antes. Nunca mais aquela aliança... até ali.

_ Onde o foste buscar? - Perguntou ela ainda perdida nas suas memórias.

_ Pelos vistos, Sasuke teve medo de o perder, então pediu á nossa mãe para o guardar.

_ E a senhora Mikoto simplesmente te entregou o anel, assim sem mais nem menos?

_ Diga-mos... que eu o pedi emprestado da ultima vez que fui jantar a casa dos meus pais.

_... És impossível.

E suspirou, ainda indecisa. O anel continuava ali, a chamá-la com um grito de desespero silencioso. Ele queria se usado. O objecto implorava para se meter no seu dedo.

O que era isto? _O senhor dos anéis_? Porque Hinata recusava-se a usar uma aliança que pusesse num estado degradante e dependente, pior do que um drogado reles qualquer.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Hinata retirou o objecto de metal da caixa onde descansava e colocou-o delicadamente no seu dedo.

Foi como se um enorme vazio se preenchesse no seu coração, ao sentir o leve peso do anel no seu dedo. Era como se, por momentos, o divorcio não tivesse acontecido, e agora ela estava simplesmente a desfrutar de um jantar com o seu cunhado e depois voltaria para o seu velho e pequeno apartamento, e fosse para a sua cama, onde seria abraçada carinhosamente e dormiria quente e confortável.

Mas não. Aquele anel não era mágico. Não traria o seu casamento de volta. Não mudaria os erros do seu marido. Não curaria a dor no seu peito. Não mudava o facto de ela já não viver no seu querido apartamento. Não faria com que aquele jantar fosse fraternal e não um encontro para derrubar uma organização criminosa. Não faria com que fosse Sasuke a abraçá-la durante a noite, e não _Chidori_, que se deitaria, como sempre, em cima do seu peito, ou na sua almofada.

_ Obrigado por fazeres isto.

Ela olhou-o com irritação, e deu conta que tinha o rosto molhado. Levou a mão á face e limpou as lágrimas. Quando começara a chorar?

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar triste antes de algo atrás dela chamar pela sua atenção. O seu corpo ficou momentaneamente tenso, mas rapidamente se relaxou e ele colocou a mão queixo enquanto se descontrai-a em cima da mesa. Hinata pestanejou quando ele sorriu de forma maliciosa e algo sedutora para alguém que estava na sua derradeira.

_ Como sempre vens atrasada, Karin.

E Hinata olhou para trás.

* * *

__ É aqui onde vives? Que pedaço de caca._

_O seu apartamento não era assim tão mau, Sasuke não precisava de ser rude. Hinata bufou enquanto lhe lançava um olhar mal humurado e o deixava entrar na sua casa, antes de fechar a porta com suavidade._

_O Uchiha olhava em volta com um misto de nojo e desgosto, como se obviamente não gostasse do pobre local que Hinata habitava. Virou-se para ela._

__ Não arranjas nada melhor?_

__ Eu gosto do meu apartamento. É pequeno, limpo e chega para mim. - Respondeu ela suavemente enquanto se encaminhava para o seu quarto - Não saias daí!_

_Fechou a porta da divisão onde dormia e rapidamente foi ao armário, retirando de lá uma camisa nova. Despiu a sua roupa suja e trocou-a pela limpa, antes de se agachar e retirar um caixote debaixo da cama._

_Neji ás vezes esquecia-se da roupa em casa da Ino. Como Hinata era sua prima, a loura entregava-lhe as roupas no fim de ela as devolver (gesto que, por sinal, era estúpido, porque Ino via Neji muito mais vezes que ela.)_

_Hinata tirou a tampa e colocou-a de lado, antes de tentar escolher uma camisa que Sasuke fosse gostar minimamente. Ele e Neji tinham mais ou menos a mesma estrutura física, por isso o tamanho da roupa não seria problema. Esse estava na cor. O seu primo adorava cores claras, enquanto o Uchiha preferia cores escuras._

_Finalmente encontrou a única camisola que parecia ter uma cor razoavelmente agradável nos parâmetros de um Uchiha e levou-a para a sala._

_Sasuke estava sentado no seu sofá e olhava para a televisão desligada sem grandes interesses. Hinata sorriu levemente._

__ Poderias ter ligado a televisão, sabes?_

__ Não gosto de ver televisão. Prefiro ler, mas não tens nada de interessante aqui que me pegue o interesse. - Hinata corou quando ele apontou para o montinho de livros românticos que estavam em cima da mesinha de vidro que se situava no meio da sala._

__ Os meus livros policiais estão no quarto. - Comentou ainda vermelha. E então, ela de vez em quando lia um romance ou outro... era mulher, estava nos seus direitos! - Toma – Acabou por dizer, enquanto lhe entregava a camisa de Neji - É do meu primo. Troca por essa._

_Sasuke ficou a olhar durante algum tempo para a peça de roupa, antes de anuir e se levantar, tirando-lhe a camisa das mãos._

__ A casa de banho é ali._

_Ele anuiu e caminhou até lá, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ligeiramente nervosa por ter Uchiha Sasuke mudar de roupa dentro do seu pequeno apartamento, Hinata sentou-se no sofá e começou a torcer e contorcer as mãos com gestos nervosos._

_Oh meu Deus... ela ainda nem sequer tomara conta de quem estava ali! Era Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha SASUKE! O rapaz que todas as raparigas da escola onde andara anos antes queriam ter. Era o rapaz que fazia metade da população escolar cair aos seus pés e praticamente implorar para que o Uchiha os tirasse da miséria da frustração sexual que era provocada por ele mesmo. O rapaz que todos desfiavam estar metido em perigos e crimes sombrios, mas não tinham qualquer prova. O rapaz que ela passara mais de um ano a perseguir. E ele estava ali! Já não era um rapaz. Agora era um homem, mas estava ali. ALI, NO SEU APARTAMENTO! Hinata estava quase a desmaiar com falta de oxigénio quando se lembrou que respirar era importante._

_Mas a única coisa que a sua mente dizia vezes sem conta era: OMG, OMG, OMG!_

_Nem sequer um "Oh my God" ela conseguia raciocinar como se deve ser._

_A porta abriu-se novamente e o coração dela estava a bater tão depressa que Hinata pensou que ele iria sair-lhe pela boca. Tentou acalmar-se, antes de olhar para o convidado._

__ O teu primo tem um gosto para roupas horrível. - Comentou Sasuke enquanto ajeitava a camisa de Neji._

_Hinata franziu o sobrolho. E daí, os Hyuga não tinham jeito para moda, Neji era bonito o suficiente para passar sem roupas chiques e caras para fazer com que as raparigas rastejassem aos seus pés. É claro que as mulheres que fizessem isso iriam levar porrada da ciumenta Ino._

__ Dá-lhe um desconto, sim? - Acabou ela por dizer - Queres tomar algumas coisa?_

_Sasuke encolheu os ombros, obviamente indiferente e Hinata levantou-se e caminhou para a sua minúscula cozinha, começando a preparar café. Sim... café era sempre bom para acalmar os nervos._

_Uchiha Sasuke estava no seu apartamento! Guincho histérico mental!_

_Será que ele ainda andava naquela vida de crimes, tão misteriosa e sombria? Teria ele alguma vez morto alguém? Seria um assassino? Um ladrão? Um traficante de drogas? O quê? Ainda viveria com os pais? Ainda não gostava do irmão? Teria namorada?_

_Agora... porque é que ela se perguntava daquela ultima, Hinata não sabia, mas duvidava que Sasuke fosse homem de uma mulher só. Uma pessoa com uma beleza e arrogância daquelas não se contentaria a comer o mesmo prato durante demasiado tempo._

_Bem... ela não se importava de ser um prato para ele provar._

_Corou com esse pensamento._

_Hinata já era uma mulher e não aquela rapariguinha tímida que desmaiava só de pensar na palavra: Pénis (Oh noes!). Ela crescera, o seu corpo e a sua mente tinham-se desenvolvido e transformaram-na numa jovem senhora firme e semi-confiante._

_E como a jovem senhora firme e semi-confiante que Hinata era, tinha as mesmas necessidades físicas que qualquer outra mulher possuía._

_Ela não nutria qualquer sentimento romântico por Sasuke. Claro, até que se importava com ele, e gostaria de o ter conhecido melhor na sua adolescência, mas não passava disso. O Uchiha era um homem muito atraente, e era completamente natural que ela sentisse desejo por tal criatura._

_Mas não poderia simplesmente ir para a sala e dizer: "Tu, eu, sexo agora". Bem... poder, até podia, mas corria o risco de ser morrer de pura vergonha._

_O melhor era ignorar a humidade quente que sentia no meio das pernas e simplesmente ficar por ali._

__ O café está pronto._

_Ela saltou de susto e virou-se. Quando raio é que ele tinha ido para ali? Não estava na sala?_

_Sasuke olhou-a ligeiramente divertido enquanto Hinata se ocupava a encher as chávenas e lhe entregava uma._

__ Açúcar? - Perguntou ela docemente, antes de reparar que ele já estava a beber o liquido amargo. Hinata estremeceu, arrepiada enquanto tentava imaginar qual seria o sabor e colocou açúcar no seu café. E como raio conseguia ele beber algo tão quente?_

_Ficaram assim um bocado em silêncio, ela olhava para o chão, ligeiramente corada enquanto ia soprando e bebericando o seu café. Sasuke já tinha terminado o seu, nem ela ia a meio do dela, e simplesmente a fitava com os seus olhos negros. Não demorou muito até Hinata se sentir incomodada._

_Decidiu então dizer algo que deveria ter dito anos antes._

__ Obrigado._

__ Hum?_

__ Obrigado... por me teres salvo naquele dia em que eu te segui fora da escola. - Sussurrou ainda mais envergonhada pela sua própria estupidez por o ter perseguido para um local daqueles._

__ Ah..._

_E caíram em silencio mais uma vez._

_Era difícil arranjar temas de conversa com Uchiha Sasuke..._

* * *

Yey! Outro capitulo. Finalmente, um capitulo desta história que estou satisfeita! 8D Deidara apareceu! *-*

Não houve infância de Sasuke neste, mas vai haver no próximo! ^-^

Ah, sim, Temari, nesta história, é prima de Kankuro e Gaara, não irmã.

Bem, é tempo de responder ás reviews!

**Jessica**: ^3^ Lol, não sei o que me deu para dar um nome tão extenso ao cão do Sasuke 8D mas gostei! XD Toda a gente gosta do Sai e de quando ele é feito um total pervertido 8D assim a vida fica mais interessante! D8 o Sasuke é um pobre incompreendido T3T D8 odeio matar-te com curiosidade, mas não consigo evitar! A minha única hipótese e dar-vos pistas subtis e não tão subtis ao longo dos meus capítulos! Perdoa-me. A alergia ao Shampoo deve ser... irritante D8. Obrigado por mais uma review adorável ^\\\\^

**Mrs. Loockers**: Loo-chan! ^\\\^ Ah-ah! Babaca é um insulto 8D e adorável *-* e eu aqui que pensava que "idiota" era a coisinha mais fofa de se chamar a alguém XD (Tenho várias vitimas desta palavra, nomeadamente, os meus primos »:D ) Quem não gosta de ver um Kakashi na Akatsuki *-* XD Um quadro KakaHinaIta pintado por um Sai quase inconsciente de tanto sangue que perdeu? Bem, é sempre uma ideia apelativa XD Mas não acho que os dois detectives iriam ficar muito satisfeitos por pousarem nus com o inimigo o.O Tens razão, Hikaru-Fofinho-Bolinhas-Pantufa-Faz-Xixi-Em-Todo-O-Lado-Uchiha mordeu no pobre Sasuke, não porque ele era um gato, mas porque iria ficar um XD Obrigado pela review Loo-chan */-\*

**hinahinaaaa**: Sasuke tem de ter os seus momentos deprimentes, ou não seria Sasuke XD A Akatsuki é má! Ela gosta de fazer coisas ruins ás pessoas XD Itachi? Parar com as investigações do caso? Nunca! Isso era um crime contra a Natureza! XD Sim, Hinata está deprimida, mesmo que já tenham passado dois anos depois do divórcio, mas não seria esquisito se ela simplesmente se enrolasse com o irmão do ex-marido? xD Eu acho que seria x) Obrigado pela maravilhosa review! 8D

**EdLovesWritting**: A Akatsuki faz o mundo girar XD E já não há duvidas quanto a isso. Sasuke, no anime e no manga original, era adoravelmente fofo, e só apetecia-me abraça-lo. Até superava a fofura do Chibi-Naruto. (Mas era superado pelo Chibi-Gaara. Esse venceu todos com aquela carinha adorável *-* eu queria apertar-lhe as bochechas) XD obrigado pela review, compatriota ^-^

**annaakeelly**: O teu desaparecimento está oficialmente perdoado ^-^ Realmente, já houve muitos problemas aqui no FF. É muito estranho. D8 Kin é cruel e partiu o coração ao nosso Sasuke pequenino *Abraça Chibi-Sasuke* XD Obrigado pela review!

**FranHyuuga**: XD Olá! 8D Não existe qualquer duvida que a Akatsuki manda no Universo *_faz som dramático_* XD Kakashi fica bem com qualquer papel, seja bom ou mau *-* 8D Itachi viciado em redbull XD Acho que me apetecia uma bebida quando estava a escrever isso o.O Mistérios, mistérios XD Irão ser desvendados depois ^-^ Muito obrigado pela review *-*

**BonecaHyuuga**: Sim, depois da separação, Sasuke "desapareceu" (Foi-se embora) e Hinata nem sequer teve coragem para lhe dirigir mais a palavra 8D Bem, aqui está a continuação. ^-^ obrigado pela review ^3^

**Veronique** **Byron**: O desenrolar da história entre Hinata e Itachi XD Não sei bem o que vai acontecer entre os dois, mas não é assim nada de profundo -_- isto é uma história SasuHina. (E eu não gosto de triângulos amorosos) XD Obrigado pela review! 8D

**Uvaah**: Eu não me importo! O que interessa é que tenhas gostado de "Little Mouse" 8D Ainda bem que te ris com o meu humor ^-^ geralmente tenho medo que as pessoas não me achem piada. XD muito obrigado pela review ^3^

Obrigado por todo o apoio que me têm dado *-* bjs para todos vocês.

E claro, bjs para as pessoas que lêem esta história ^-^

Leiam "Nona Peça" que é, das minhas fics, a minha favorita ^-^

Bjs!

Evil.


	6. Ruivas e Louros

Capitulo 6

Ruivas e Louros

* * *

Era a mulher mais bela que Hinata alguma vez tinha visto. Tão exótica, Tão diferente que todos os homens naquele restaurante a olhavam, cobiçosos e a babarem-se com luxúria, enquanto a despiam com os olhos desesperadamente.

Mas a mulher desconhecida... Karin? Foi o que Itachi lhe chamara; não fazia caso dos chamamentos silenciosos que os machos lhe lançavam. De facto, aqueles olhos rosados estavam fixos em...

Hinata.

Mãos longas e elegantes, com compridas unhas pintadas de vermelho vivo, colocaram-se em cima de uma cintura redonda e perfeita, sedutoramente vestida por um longo e belo vestido negro, de seda, que tinha um corte enorme na sua base, revelando uma belíssima perna branca. Lábios carnudos, também coloridos da mesma cor que as unhas, sorriram ligeiramente enquanto os seus olhos penetrantes brilhavam com interesse.

_ Itachi, meu amor, quem é esta _criatura_? - Ela não disse aquilo de maneira ofensiva, na verdade, até parecia estar a prenunciar as palavras com doçura.

Os olhos do Uchiha estreitaram-se desconfiadamente, enquanto manejava a sua grande mão em direcção de uma cadeira que ficava mesmo entre ele e Hinata. Karin, sorrindo de maneira tentadora, sentou-se, cruzando as suas longas pernas e estendeu-se ligeiramente sobre a mesa, em direcção de Hinata, enquanto a observava meticulosamente.

_ Karin, esta é a minha colega de trabalho, Hinata. - A mulher ruiva fez um breve: Ah. E continuou a olhar a Hyuga, que já começava a sentir-se ligeiramente desconfortável – Uchiha Hinata.

_ Oh? É tua prima ou coisa parecida? - Aproximou-se mais da Hyuga, que corou violentamente - Você tem uns olhos lindos.

_ Ela é minha cunhada. Ou seja, casada com o meu irmão.

E então o qualquer olhar de ternura e sedutor que Karin possuía nas suas esferas rosadas perdeu-se, enquanto ela baixava a cabeça para encarar o cruel anel que rodeava o dedo fino de Hinata.

A ruiva afastou-se da detective e lançou um som indignado.

_ Casada? Sinceramente! - Depois fez um ar pensativo – Espera, o teu irmão não é aquele homenzinho esquisito, pálido como o raio, sempre calado e trombudo, em constante sofrimento, com um cabelo que parece o traseiro de um pato e está sempre a insultar-te? - Perguntou ela a Itachi, que sorriu fracamente.

_ É.

_... que desperdício... - Murmurou Karin, obviamente irritada.

Estaria aquela ruiva a insinuar que Sasuke_, o homenzinho esquisito, pálido como o raio, sempre calado e trombudo, em constante sofrimento, com um cabelo que parece o traseiro de um pato e estava sempre a insultar Itachi_, era um desperdício por ter casado com Hinata, ou era o contrário...?

Karin fez uma expressão deprimida antes de virar vagamente a sua atenção para Itachi, apesar de os seus olhos nunca deixarem Hinata. E, estranhamente, a Hyuga sentia-se a ser comida pelo olhar rosados da mulher lindíssima que agora enrolava uma das suas longas madeixas vermelhas num dedo.

_ E o que queres de mim, meu amor? - Perguntou ela secamente para o Uchiha - Só me chamas quando queres alguma coisa.

_ Mandei-te um postal pelo natal!

_ Grande coisa.

_ Levei-te ao Havai nas férias da Páscoa!

_ Ah, pois... - Ela sorriu maliciosamente - boas memórias, boas memórias.

_ Eu nem sequer quero saber de que boas memórias tu tens naquele local. - Murmurou Itachi também com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto pegava no seu longo copo de champanhe - Acho que ficaria traumatizado para o resto da vida.

Hinata estava bastante confusa naquele momento. Itachi e aquela mulher tinham um caso, ou coisa parecida?

Ao ver a expressão confundida da sua parceira de trabalho, o Uchiha sorriu animadamente.

_ Aqui a Karin desapareceu durante duas semanas inteiras e só deu sinais de vida no dia em que ia-mos embora. Estranhamente, tinha uma interessante expressão satisfeita no rosto. - Olhou para a ruiva - Nem sequer quero saber quem violaste para ficares tão contente.

_ Itachi, meu amor, eu não necessito de forçar ninguém. Elas caiem aos meus pés.

"_Elas_"? Karin não queria dizer "_Eles_"? Hinata estava cada vez a ficar mais confusa.

_ Vamos então falar de coisas sérias. - Fez finalmente Itachi, tornando-se sério – Karin, minha querida, tens razão. Eu chamei-te aqui porque quero algo de ti.

_ Eu sabia! És um desgraçado, oportunista, interesseiro! - Rosnou Karin baixinho – Mas não te preocupes, com esse teu ar _feminino_, eu não posso deixar de te adorar.

Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar desagradado.

_ Continuando. - Exigiu o Uchiha num tom firme – Preciso da tua ajuda e das tuas capacidades.

E aquilo finalmente prendeu completamente Karin, que, depois do que pareceu ser puros séculos de tortura para a detective, tirou os olhos de Hinata para os colocar em Itachi.

_ Oh?

_ Sim, oh. Tomo por certo que já deves ter ouvido falar da Akatsuki.

Karin revirou os olhos, colocando a sua elegante mão no seu queixo perfeito de forma aborrecida.

_ A organização mais poderosa da cidade, governada por um homem cujo rosto nunca foi visto. Bando de imbecis, é o que eu digo. - Resmungou antes de olhar em volta – _Garçon_! Por favor, poderia trazer mais champanhe? E um copo extra, aqui o meu amigo esqueceu-se de mim, como sempre. Obrigado. - E meteu uma nota no bolso do empregado, que rapidamente fez um vénia antes de se apressar a atender, mas não sem dar uma boa olhadela ao corpo esbelto da ruiva, que acabou por fazer um ar desagradado - Hump! Homens. Como cães ciosos sempre a tentar cobrir uma cadela. Excepto tu, meu amor, mas isso é porque as cadelas é que te tentam cobrir. Apesar de eu não perceber muito bem porquê.

Hinata pestanejou? Como é que ela não percebia porque é "_as cadelas andavam a tentar cobrir Itachi_?" Os irmãos Uchiha sempre foram conhecidos por serem cobiçados por uma multidão de mulheres, mas não darem caso disso. Eles eram lindos, frios e misteriosos. Um _íman_ de vaginas (e outras coisas que é _melhor_ não mencionar.)

Esperem... porque é que Karin era perigosa para Hinata, outra vez? Itachi não chegou a explicar-lhe.

_ E o que é que a Akatsuki tem, amor? - Perguntou a ruiva calmamente.

_ Roubou-me um caso.

_ _Ouch_. Deves ter ficado particularmente chateado.

_ Bastante.

_ Oh! Meu pobre queridinho. - E inclinou-se na sua direcção, entregando-lhe um enorme e ruidoso beijo na bochecha. Hinata não deixou de reparar que metade da população masculina presente na sala estava naquele momento a lançar olhares de pura inveja ao Uchiha. A detective não pôde conter um sorriso - Deixa-me adivinhar; como o sacana egoísta que és, vais tentar derrubar a Akatsuki.

Itachi sorriu-lhe levemente, enquanto o "_garçon_" regressava com outra garrafa de champanhe e um copo para Karin.

_ A-aqui tem, menina. - Gaguejou o pobre rapaz enquanto o seu rosto ganhava uma cor semelhante ao cabelo da ruiva. Abriu a garrafa e encheu o copo, colocando-o em frente de Karin, que sorriu.

_ Obrigado. - E bebeu o liquido todo de uma só vez. O _garçon_ acabou por ir-se ocupar com outros clientes e Karin virou-se para Itachi novamente - E qual é o teu plano?

_ A minha prioridade é infiltrar-me na Akatsuki e recuperar o meu caso. No meio tentarei derrubar a organização.

_ É uma ideia um bocado seca, não é?

_ É ainda preciso de a fermentar mais um pouco.

_ E a menina Hinata, onde é que entra? - Fez subitamente a ruiva subitamente, olhando de novo para a Hyuga.

_ Hinata está aqui simplesmente porque é minha parceira de trabalho e minha cunhada. Quero alguém minimamente influente na cidade a par da minha "brincadeira" para o caso de isto correr mal.

_ Estou a ver. - Murmurou Karin, sem tirar os seus olhos de Hinata, que engoliu em seco - Diga-me, Hinata. O seu marido é bom na cama?

Itachi, que bebia champanhe, engasgou-se e Hinata ficou tão vermelha que parecia que iria rebentar.

_ K-Karin, isso é uma pergunta pessoal e inapropriada! - Fez o Uchiha após ter recuperado o fôlego.

_ Não estou a ver o problema.

_ Estás a perguntar á minha cunhada se o meu irmão é bom na cama, há minha frente.

_ E daí?

_ Por amor de Deus... não tens qualquer sentido de moral? Oh, espera, estamos a falar de ti, é claro que não tens. Pois bem, tenho a certeza que o Sasuke é óptimo.

_ E como é que _sabes_?

_ Ele é um Uchiha, todos os Uchiha são bons em tudo. Qualquer que seja a matéria.

_ Alguém tem um Ego demasiado grande... - Resmungou a ruiva antes de se virar para Hinata, que ainda estava corada - Bem... se ele não a satisfazer como a menina merece... - E sorriu de forma sedutora e aproximou-se do seu rosto - Eu posso tratar das suas necessidades. - E lambeu-lhe o nariz.

E Hinata teve a vaga sensação que o mundo estava a cair e a escurecer, enquanto alguém, provavelmente Itachi, chamava o seu nome.

Ups... tinha desmaiado.

* * *

_Muito bem. Vamos raciocinar tudo de novo._

_Uchiha Sasuke estava dentro do seu apartamento. Certo. Eles tinham bebido um café. Certo. Eles tinham conversado (lançaram meia dúzia de palavras um ao outro). Certo. Ficaram em silêncio. Certo. Uma chávena estava partida no chão. Certo. Ela estava naquele momento esborrachada em cima da banca com o corpo dele colado ao dela enquanto se beijavam quase desesperadamente. Certo._

_Como é que tinham chegado até ali, Hinata não tinha bem a certeza, mas não seria ela quem se iria queixar._

_Não quando ele beijava extremamente bem._

_De facto, ela estava quase a ter um orgasmo só de pensar que Uchiha Sasuke tinha a língua enfiada na sua boca. _

_Ainda que a posição onde se encontrava não era a mais agradável, visto que a ponta aguda da banca estava precisamente espetada nas suas costas, mas a boca dele estava a fazer um bom trabalho para ela esquecer tal coisa._

_Neji, o seu maravilhoso primo que muitas vezes fazia visitas á sua vizinha de cima e provocava noites de insónia á pobre Hinata, provavelmente iria desaprovar o facto de ela estar aos amassos e apalpões com Uchiha Sasuke, que era pouco mais que um estranho, na sua cozinha._

_Mas quem é que queria saber do que Neji desaprovava ou não? Um tipo que não tinha a decência para colocar um coisa qualquer na boca da namorada durante o acto para que ela não guinchasse tão alto, não merecia respeito._

_Além disso, Hinata já não tinha problemas nenhuns em andar aos beijos com o Uchiha. Já não o andava a perseguir e não era virgem. Afinal de contas, jurara que nunca iria perder a sua virgindade com ele. Pois bem, não perdera e agora já não havia qualquer barreira que a impedisse de aproveitar o corpo tão interessante DO Uchiha Sasuke. (Ela realmente tinha complexos estranhos.)_

_Havia tantas coisas para fazer, como voltar para o trabalho, porque Deidara iria arrancar-lhe a cabeça se ela chegasse muito atrasada. Mas não conseguiu pensar nisso, não quando a mão do seu antigo alvo tinha encontrado o seu seio e o apertava com delicadeza._

_Sim... Deidara podia ir tirar o pau que tinha espetado no rabo, porque ela não iria sair dali tão depressa._

* * *

_ Então estás livre amanhã? - Perguntou Hinata calmamente, com o telemóvel encostado á sua orelha.

_ Sim, não tenho qualquer encomenda e acabarei este quadro hoje. Amanhã vamos ver o tal apartamento.

_ Obrigado Sai. E desculpa não poder passar mais tempo contigo ou mesmo pousar para ti, mas sem o Itachi a trabalhar comigo, tenho estado sem qualquer tempo para mim. - E exausta, queria ela acrescentar, enquanto caminhava por ruas povoadas em direcção de um estabelecimento muito familiar - Vemo-nos á manhã.

_ Adeus.

E desligou. Hinata suspirou levemente antes de colocar a maquineta no bolso do seu casaco.

A sua vida estava mesmo preocupante.

Com Karin a entrar e sair constantemente do apartamento de Itachi, Hinata tinha que passar maior parte da vida no trabalho ou em casa de Sai, visto que a Ruiva pensava que a detective era ainda era casada com Sasuke, e ver a cunhada do Uchiha mais velho demasiadas vezes dentro do local onde este vivia, seria um pouco estranho e traria suspeitas indesejadas.

Em segundo, era mesmo a questão do "casamento" que ela ainda possuía com Sasuke. Por alguma razão, não conseguia tirar o anel, nem quando estava sozinha. Era como se uma força maior, dentro do seu coração, a impedisse, pois quando usava aquela maravilhosa aliança, um pedaço de si, que estivera perdido durante dois anos, voltava a estar quase completo.

Mesmo assim, deixava-a bastante deprimida.

E claro, sem Itachi para a ajudar, ela tinha que trabalhar sozinha, o que a deixava extremamente cansada, tanto física como psicologicamente.

Precisava de ajuda.

E quem melhor do que o detective privado mais resmungão da cidade?

Desceu uns pequenos degraus da rua e caminhou até a uma velha porta, gasta e em mau estado, antes de a abrir e entrar no estabelecimento.

Ah... Há quantos anos não entrava ali? Cinco? Quatro? Quem sabe? Aquele espaço estava tão sujo, sombrio e desarrumado como ela se lembrava, talvez até ainda mais! Montanhas de livros erguiam-se encostadas á parede, dando o aspecto que tinham sido obviamente atirados sem qualquer cuidado para ali, folhas e documentos em todo o lado, pequenas esculturas de plasticina, produzidos em momentos de tédio, decoravam o chão, prateleiras carregadas de tralha e secretária. Atrás destas, o homem louro ergueu a cabeça, quase esperançoso de ver um cliente, mas a sua expressão de pura alegria morreu e transformou-se numa de desagrado.

_ Ah, és tu. Por momentos pensei que fosses alguém interessante, un.

Hinata sorriu, tentando não pisar nada, apesar de ser uma tarefa bastante complicada e que requeria bastante ginastica. Aproximou-se da secretária e colocou as mãos na sua cintura feminina, olhando em volta.

_ Bem, bem, este sitio ainda ficou mais horrível que antes.

_ O que é que queres?

_ Ora, não é necessário tanta rudeza. Apenas queria pedir-te para trabalhares comigo durante algumas semanas, mais nada.

Deidara olhou-a desconfiadamente com o seu grande, esverdeado e único olho visível.

_ Trabalhar contigo? E o que aconteceu ao Uchiha?

_ Está de férias.

_ Ah, estou a ver. O rapazinho bonito vai se embora, e tu vens a rastejar de volta para mim. Não, obrigado, un! - E virou o rosto, indignado, enquanto cruzava os braços por cima do peito.

_ Deidara, sabes bem que não existe homem mais bonito que tu.

_ Eu sei que não. - Fez ele arrogantemente enquanto passava a mão pelo sue longo e lindo cabelo, tão bem cuidado (um puro contraste contra a desarrumação e sujidade do espaço de trabalho do detective) - Mas continuou a recusar.

Hinata suspirou, antes de sorrir maliciosamente.

_ Serás pago.

Se Deidara tivesse orelhas de coelho ou antenas, então estas ter-se-iam levantado imediatamente. O louro olhou-a muito sério, ligeiramente esperançoso.

_ Pago? Em dinheiro, UN?

_ Obvio.

Ele agora parecia indeciso, mas mesmo assim cruzou novamente os seu braços e virou-lhe o rosto.

_ Não.

Hinata fez beicinho, fingindo-se de triste pela sua recusa e suspirou, deixando os sues ombros cair um pouco. Abanou um pouco a cabeça.

_ Pronto, se é assim. - Fez antes de se virar para a porta - É pena, porque assim até poderias ajudar-me a resolver um caso interessante, como um assassino em série ou coisa parecida. - E abriu de novo a porta, saindo lentamente enquanto um sorriso mesquinho e pouco característico lhe aparecia nas faces. Começou novamente a caminhar pela rua, mas abrandou o seu passo, á espera... - Um... dois... três...

_ Mulher, UN! Espera! - Gritou Deidara enquanto se atirava porta fora, quase chocando com um pobre e inocente homem que passeava o seu caniche branco e felpudo.

Hinata olhou por cima do ombro, colocando uma "máscara" de desinteresse no seu rosto bonito.

_ Sim?

O louro aproximou-se lentamente, olhando-a severamente. O seu rabo de cavalo saltitava com o seu caminhar energético e as suas roupas largas e gastas baloiçavam a par com os seus gestos decisivos.

_ Ouve bem, sua ingrata - Rosnou ele enquanto lhe apontava um dedo, que tinha a unha estranhamente pintada de roxo - Eu não acartarei com merdas.

_ Certo.

_ Irei receber dinheiro por te ajudar.

_ Considera-o feito.

_ E quero que me reconheçam novamente como um detective capaz. Aquele teu querido cunhado arruinou-me, mesmo antes de te conhecer. O meu negócio está cada vez mais fraco e tive várias vezes a Akatsuki dentro do meu escritório para me aliciar a entrar na sua organização. Não queria descer tão baixo, mas com a falta de dinheiro para comer faz um homem desesperado. É bom que este nosso pequeno acordo temporário me ajude.

_ Sou uma mulher relativamente influente. Se as pessoas souberem que ajudaste a parceira de Uchiha Itachi a resolver um crime, talvez sejas de novo bem visto. - E inclinou a cabeça - Apesar de nunca ter entendido bem os teu problemas com o Itachi.

_ E nem tens que entender, rapariga, un. Não tens nada com isso.

Hinata sentiu a raiva fermentar. Porque é que os dois únicos homens que ela conhecia que odiavam, ou pelo menos detestavam, Itachi nunca lhe explicavam as razões de tal desprezo? Era assim tão difícil?

Sasuke sempre lhe dissera que a sua relação com o irmão era irreparável e o ódio era mútuo. Ora, Hinata duvidava plenamente que tal facto fosse verdadeiro, visto que Itachi baptizara um gato em honra do irmãozinho mais novo e ainda não se desfizera do animal, por muito rude e maléfico que o bicho fosse.

E Deidara, esse estava sempre a queixar-se: Uchiha aquilo, Uchiha isto. Era sempre a mesma coisa. E quando ela lhe perguntava algo sobre isso, o louro quase lhe arrancava alguma coisa á dentada.

Hump! Homens! Não sabiam resolver os seus problemas civilizadamente, como as pessoas normais. Preferiam remoer-se em raiva e ódio, insultarem-se uns aos outros quando estavam sozinhos e bater em objectos inanimados.

Quem os iria entender?

_ Está bem, está bem. Faz o que quiseres. - Resmungou enquanto metia as mãos nos bolsos do casaco - Se queres trabalhar comigo, amanhã encontro-me contigo naquele café mesmo em frente da á casa da ópera.

_ Aquele onde ias tomar o pequeno-almoço com o teu marido quando vocês começaram a namoriscar?

Hinata amaldiçoou-se por não te contado ao seu antigo professor sobre o divorcio. Raios partam os anos fora de contacto.

_ Sim. - Também não iria dizer nada agora, especialmente com a aliança enfiada no dedo - Esse mesmo.

_ Muito bem. Vemo-nos amanhã. Então, adeus, pirralha.

_ Adeus, senhor Deidara.

* * *

_Ela não tinha tido sexo espontâneo, escaldante, ardente, brutal e animalesco com Sasuke no seu balcão da cozinha._

_Infelizmente._

_O cretino afastara-se, quando ela, prontamente, já lhe começara a desapertar a camisa que pertencia a Neji, a fim de ver se o Uchiha tinha um corpo tão jeitoso como a sua cara, mas foi travada. Ele sorrira-lhe com alguma arrogância e largara-a, caminhando para longe antes de sair do apartamento, deixando-a toda desarrumada, despenteada e tão excitantemente molhada que era praticamente doloroso._

_Nessa noite ela apenas tinha tido um encontro já bastante familiar com a sua mão. Mais nada._

_Mas a rejeição doía. Quem é que ele pensava que era? Simplesmente deixá-la ali, depois de lhe ter dado todas as indicações de que aquilo iria correr bem para ambos os lados, era inaceitável! Ela era uma mulher com necessidades, o imbecil não podia simplesmente dar-lhe a vaga esperança de ma boa sessão de prazer e depois largá-la antes da coisa aquecer._

_Era por isso que ela praticamente atacava os milhares e milhares de livros de Deidara, que, como o sacana que era, a obrigara a arrumá-los. Um a um, até ficarem bem limpinhos de pó e arrumadinhos nas prateleiras._

_Estúpido Deidara._

_Estúpido Sasuke._

_Estúpido gato, que afinal não era um gato mas sim uma gata (Deidara fizera essa maravilhosa descoberta quando decidira agarrar o animal pelas pernas), que cagava em todo o lado, e ela é que tinha que limpar as fezes que a criatura espalhava pelo chão, secretária e prateleiras._

_Hinata não tinha sorte nenhuma, estava a trabalhar para um homem que a tratava como escrava e ficava molhada no meio das pernas de cada vez que pensava nos beijos de Sasuke._

_Ela estava muito, mas muito, mas mesmo, mesmo, mesmo muito, fula da vida._

_Estava á beira de matar alguém._

__ Oi! Pirralha, vem cá, un! - Berrou Deidara da outra sala, daquela onde ele entendia os seus clientes._

__ Vem cá tu! - Ela estava demasiado furiosa e sexualmente frustrada pra aturar as birras do louro._

__ O quê? Ora, sua ingrata...! Sabes que mais! Óptimo! - E de repente a cabeça dourada de Deidara espreitou pela porta - Este tipo quer falar contigo. - E olhou para algo atrás dele - Pode vir cá dentro e falar com ela. Mas eu teria cuidado, se fosse o senhor, un. Ela tem estado irritadiça há uns dias. Eu julgo que está **naquela** altura do mês._

_A sobrancelha escura de Hinata estremeceu com irritação, e ela preparou-se para insultar o seu professo (e provavelmente atirar-lhe a grande enciclopédia que ela tinha nas mãos naquele momento) mas o mundo parou quando Sasuke entrou na divisão pequena e repleta de tralha a que Deidara tanto gostava de chamar; a sala de arrumações._

_Pois... muito arrumada._

_Ela não sabia bem o que sentir quando o Uchiha se aproximou com as roupas de Neji nas mãos. Provavelmente deveria continuar com o plano de atirar com a prima do dicionário á cabeça de alguém, apenas mudaria de alvo. Ou talvez saltaria para cima dele e violava-o brutalmente, como castigo, com Deidara como publico ou não._

_Ou talvez ficaria parada, quase petrificada, como estava naquele momento._

_Sasuke, ao ver que ela não fazia qualquer movimento ou nem uma pequena amostra de como estava viva, começou a abanar a camisa á frente da cara da Hyuga, até ela sair do seu estado hipnotizado e a sua raiva/frustração sexual voltar. Hinata arrancou-lhe a camisa das mãos e virou-lhe costas._

__ Obrigado por me teres emprestado a camisa, ainda que o teu primo tenha uns gostos terríveis._

__ O meu primo é um homem muito bonito e de sucesso. Tem uma bela namorada e tenho a certeza que está muito feliz com ela - Hinata podia, afinal de contas, ouvir constantemente a felicidade do casal - Não precisa de se vestir como tu ou ter bom gosto por roupas._

__ Bem, alguém anda irritado. - Fez ele com um sorriso conhecedor no rosto._

_Naquele momento, Hinata queria esquecer a enciclopédia que tinha na mão e dar-lhe logo um murro. É claro que ela estava irritada! Sasuke tinha-a deixado num momento critico e a única coisa que a Hyuga pudera fazer para aliviar a pressão, foi brincar com a sua própria mão quando tomava um banho de água fria para ver se a onda de desejo passava._

_Masturbar-se não era tão satisfatório como "acasalar" com um homem!_

__ Ora, ratinho, tens a cara de quem vai matar alguém._

__ Correcção, Uchiha, eu vou matar alguém. E esse alguém és tu. - Fez ela sombriamente._

_E o cretino continuava com aquele sorrisinho arrogante no rosto. Arg! Ela quase gritou em desespero. Porque é que ele tinha que ser tão irritante? Porque é que ele tinha que estar ali? Porque é que ela tinha que ter chocado com ele e derramado o seu café na sua camisa? Porque é que ele tinha que ser tão irresistivelmente sexy?_

_Porquê?_

_Já chega! Ela não iria matar ninguém, não era nenhuma assassina, afinal de contas, mas iria ganhar satisfação, nem que fosse á força._

_**Hinata ****The Rapist****...**_

_Até que nem soava muito mal._

_Com uma minúscula e quase inaudível gargalhada (porque os Uchiha só se riem alto quando estão á beira da loucura), Sasuke colocou a sua grande e elegante no ombro magrinho dela._

__ Não fiques tão zangada, ratinho. Eu tinha coisas a fazer, não poderia ficar durante muito tempo, por muito tentador que fosse. - Ela lançou um som indignado ao ouvir as suas palavras, e olhou para o lado. - Mas tenciono compensar-te._

_E Hinata olhou-o interessada, apesar da sua raiva ainda ser evidente._

__ Compensar-me? Como?_

__ Ora, levo-te a jantar, como é evidente. E não há recusas – Fez, quando viu o olhar hesitante da Hyuga – Vou buscar-te amanhã ás sete, veste algo mais... formal e elegante que isso que tens vestido._

_Hinata corou, não pelo insulto não tão subtil que ele acabara de lançar ás suas roupas, mas pelo facto de ela ter sido convidada (obrigada) para jantar com o Uchiha Sasuke. O Uchiha Sasuke!_

_A sua raiva e frustração estavam a escapar lentamente enquanto ela pensava em todas as raparigas fúteis que lhe tinham chateado na sua adolescência. Ah! Ela agora poderia ir ter com elas e gritar-lhes na cara: Tenho um encontro com Uchiha Sasuke, engulam esta! - Mas isso não fazia parte da sua personalidade._

_Ouviram um estranho som ecoar na divisão e olharam para a porta, onde Deidara os observava com desapontamento e comia pipocas._

__ Oh! - Chorou ele sem qualquer lágrima - Não há porno ao vivo para mim, un? E eu que fui fazer pipocas para me entreter. Beh! Inuteis. - E olhou para a gata, que começara a roçar-se á sua perna - Vamos, **Bang Bang**, estes os dois não nos sabem divertir como se deve ser, un._

_Hinata e Sasuke observaram-no a ir-se embora com a gata enfiada no pacote das pipocas._

__ Parece que é verdade o que os rumores dizem. O detective privado Deidara é um homem estranho. - Comentou Sasuke calmamente, antes de os seus lábios perfeitos se curvarem num minúsculo sorriso - Dizem que ele não gosta do meu irmão. Hum... estranho ou não, o teu chefe agrada-me._

__ Professor. - Corrigiu Hinata secamente, enquanto pegava em mais livros - E ele não é estranho, é uma peste. Uma peste loura, barulhenta e convencida._

__ SUA PIRRALHA INGRATA, EU OUVI ISSO, UN!_

* * *

Sabem, quase tive _medo_ de colocar este capitulo online T3T Os últimos capítulos de "**Scar**" e "**A nona Peça**" (Especialmente **A Nona peça**) estiveram tão fracos de reviews que é quase patético T3T mas depois pensei: Beh! Não me vou acobardar por causa de um momento de crise! Sou mais forte que isso! - E aqui está! O novo capitulo de **Little Mouse**!

8D

Lol, eu ri-me quando vi que existiram leitoras que suspeitavam que Karin tinha arruinado o casamento de Hinata e Sasuke XD Pois bem, meus amores, não foi ela, visto que nesta história a nossa querida ruiva vai ter os seus olhinhos virados para outra pessoa. Penso que já chegaram lá 8D

Hora de responder ás reviews! ^-^

**EdLovesWritting**: As crianças são criaturas do inferno, que gostam de berrar e fazer palermices (O meu primo, por exemplo, tem uma preferência estranha por nudismo O.o) XD Itachi nunca desiste! Quer seja em torturar a vida do irmão ou a resolver crimes, ele nunca desiste XD Ele é como uma versão mais psicótica, calada e sombria do Naruto (E também mais sexy, porque o nosso louro pode ser muito adorável e dá-nos uma enorme vontade de o abraçar, mas com Itachi nós (eu) preferia fazer outras coisas diferentes de abraços *-*) 8D Karin apareceu! Estou farta de a fazer a má da fita XD Quero dar um papel mais interessante ao seu lado fangirl obsessivo. Já li os outros capítulos da tu história original, mas esqueci-me de mandar uma review -_-' XD Adoro o drogado e o bissexual *-* são tão adoravelmente... adoráveis. XD Muito obrigado pela review ^3^

**AnitaU**: *Faz vénia* obrigado e ainda bem que gostas da minha humilde fic.

**FranHyuuga**: *-* Olá! Eu também adoro o Deidara XD Ele é tão adoravelmente fofo (E estou a falar do original) não dá pra resistir *-* Muita gente melhora com o tempo, outros ficam horríveis XD Leis da vida, mas os Uchiha parecem mudar de adoráveis para diabolicamente sexy com o passar dos anos (isto foi porque eu tive a infeliz ideia de ver imagens dos dois irmãos de quando eles eram crianças *-* tão fofos!) E claro, Madara, que já deve ter idade para ser bisavô de alguém, e está num óptimo estado. XD Sim Karin apareceu 8D A mulher misteriosa não poderia ser Konan, ela apareceu no terceiro capitulo XD Trabalha com Itachi e Hinata 8D E não, a ruiva não acabou com o casamento da Hinata, nesta história ela não é a má da fita, simplesmente um meio para provocar ciúmes a alguém XD É claro que a vida de criminoso dá dinheiro, ainda que seja injusto, é um facto verdadeiro. Mas a culpa é de Hinata, ela é que o "aliciou" para viverem ali V-V Muito obrigado pela review ^\\\^

**jessica**: Deidara é um horror da Natureza XD (Não no físico, como é evidente) LOL! Seria interessante se de repente a "_Lady Hyuga_" aparecesse do nada, tão gloriosamente pequena e determinada e capasse o Sasuke xD E depois ela e a Hinata desta fic ficavam com o Sasuke da "**Nona** **peça**" (Tanto o feito de chocolate como o verdadeiro) e viviam todos felizes para sempre e duas das minhas fics ficavam terminadas 8D Mas assim ficava tudo muito confuso. XD É... ela sente-se sozinha e abandonada... é por isso que existe o Chidori, para a animar XD Muito obrigada pela review *3*

**Mrs**. **Loockers**: Loo-chan! D8 Acho que estás com falta de tempo, mas tenho a certeza que um dia destes vais poder ler isto ^-^ Bem, como sempre, fazes-me corar ^\\\^ é um talento que tens 8D Espero que Karin não te irrite muito nesta história, ela não é malvada nem vai tentar roubar nenhum homem á Hinata 8D *-* Deidara e o Itachi dominam o mundo com os seus "smiles" XD É claro que ninguém se importa 8D Lol, não te preocupes, eu gosto de bobagens na minha pasta de reviews, assim sei que não sou a única e não estou sozinha ^-^ Muito obrigado pela review */.\* 3 (/.o

**hinahinaaaa**: 8D Deidara vai dominar o Universo (seria interessante) Sim, a pobre Hinata é uma infeliz criatura T3T mas tanho a certeza que a sua situação vai melhorar 8D Bem, agora já sabes o que aconteceu depois do café *-* Muito obrigado pela review ^3^

**annaakeelly**: 8D ainda bem que gostaste, fico contente por não te ter desapontado ^-^ obrigado pela review. ^\\\\^

**BonecaHyuuga**: 8D Karin não foi a responsável pelo fim do casamento XD Pobrezinha, leva tanto abuso (não há problema, eu gosto de abusá-la) Gaara nesta história tem um passado triste T3T mas isso só dá mais vontade de o abraçar XD O que aconteceu no apartamento de Hinata? Nada... por enquanto 8D XD Muito obrigado pela review ^3^

Muito obrigado pelas reviews ^3^

Bjs!

Evil.


	7. Love? Wut?

Capitulo 7

Love? Wut? (Name Fail)

* * *

__ Estou bem? Este vestido não fica demasiado curto? Eu acho que tenho os seios a espreitar cá para fora. Ele vai achar que sou uma prostituta!_

__ Estás óptima._

__ Nem sequer estás a olhar!_

__ Hinata, não há nada de errado ou revelador no teu vestido. Já vi velhas com roupas mais provocantes... foi interessante... há sua maneira. Era como ver uma adolescente, mas com mais rugas e manchas no corpo._

_Hinata olhou o seu melhor amigo com uma ligeira repulsa, antes de se voltar novamente para o espelho que Deidara tinha no local de trabalho, vai se lá saber porquê (Tal como não sabia muito bem porque é que o seu chefe passava horas a fio a olhar para o seu próprio reflexo.)_

_Sai estava a desenhar qualquer coisa, sentado no chão, embrenhado num dos montes de livros que aquele espaço tinha. Ele não estava propriamente interessado no que a sua amiga vestia naquele momento, apenas queria saber se Uchiha Sasuke continuava tão fisicamente interessante como era anos atrás. _

_Aquele desejo pequenino de desenhar o outro homem nu ainda se mantinha. E pelo que ele se lembrava, o Uchiha tinha um corpo tão... bem produzido como a cara (Era um passatempo que o Sai tinha tido na sua adolescência. Olhar para os outros rapazes no balneário masculino, durante o banho, após a aula de educação física. Perturbador, sim eu sei)._

_A sua mente já trabalhava em formas de persuadir o Uchiha para o seu apartamento e..._

__ Não vais pintar o Sasuke nu, Sai. - Avisou Hinata enquanto ajeitava o tecido negro do seu vestido, na área dos seus seios, pois achava que estes estavam demasiado á vista do mundo._

_O artista fez um ar admirado... ou quase admirado, porque Sai era... Sai._

__ Eu já conheço esse brilho perverso que aparece no teu olhar. - Continuou a Hyuga, tirando o seu pequeníssimo estojo de maquilhagem de uma bolsa feminina que ela raramente usava. Retirou o batom de uma cor discreta e passou-o suavemente pelos lábios._

_Sai não disse nada, simplesmente continuou a rabiscar o seu bloco branco. Era a primeira vez que ele vinha ao local de trabalho de Hinata, e nem sequer conhecera ainda o chefe do estabelecimento, visto que Deidara tinha tirado algumas horas para ir comprar brinquedos para a gata que passeava por entre os documentos._

__ Saaaai! - Chamou Hinata novamente, num tom desesperado. O dito homem ergueu lentamente o rosto, não mostrando grande entusiasmo - Tens a certeza que não é demasiado curto? - Ela apontou para o vestido negro._

__ Hinata, isso mal te passa pelos joelhos. _

__ E o meu peito?_

__ Mal se vê... infelizmente. Pára de ser tão insegura. Estás apresentável. _

_Hinata suspirou. Estava mesmo? É que o vestido que ela estava a usar pertencia a Ino (Devido á sua falta de relações românticas, Hinata pediu ajuda á sua vizinha, que ficou demasiado excitada ao saber que o par da Hyuga era O Uchiha Sasuke) e a loura era conhecida pela sua confiança no seu belo corpo repleto de curvas sensuais. Hinata era o oposto. _

_Ela tinha a certeza que os seus seios estavam quase de fora!_

_A porta da entrada abriu-se e ela olhou para trás, em pânico, pensando na possibilidade de ser Sasuke. _

_Uff! Não, era só Deidara, carregado com milhares de sacos com compras. É claro, ainda era demasiado cedo para o Uchiha chegar. Que ridículo! Ela não tinha que estar nervosa, Sasuke não a iria comer, nem nada._

_Com um suspiro animado, Deidara colocou as suas compras em cima da secretária. __**Bang Bang**__, a gata que cagava em todo o lado, saltou para a superfície de madeira e começou a cheirar o plástico dos pertences que o louro lhe trouxera._

__ Wow, pirralha! - Fez o detective privado depois de um ano e meio de reflexão - Estás toda bonitinha! Como uma... actriz... cujo nome não me lembro, un. _

_Hinata abanou a cabeça, mas não lhe disse nada, tentando ajeitar aquela coisa no seu peito, para ver se os seus pobres seios não eram alvos de olhares indesejados. Deidara sentou-se na sua habitual cadeira velha e rústica, contemplando algo no tecto com o seu olho azul esverdeado, sabe-se lá o quê, antes de ouvir um espirrar masculino e olhar para o lado. _

_O louro olhou para Sai._

_Sai esfregou o nariz com as costas da mão e continuou a olhar para o seu bloco._

_O bloco não olhou para ninguém, visto que era um objecto inanimado, ou seja, não tinha olhos._

_Hinata continuava a tentar tapar os seios... que nem sequer estavam á mostra, ela era só paranóica._

__ Quem és tu? - Perguntou Deidara admirado, apontando para o moreno desconhecido._

__ Não nos perguntamos sempre isso? - Fez Sai profundamente, parando os movimentos experientes da sua mão para encarar o louro – Quem somos? Porque estamos aqui?_

__ Pois... mas eu quero saber quem tu és...un, não quem eu sou._

__ Sai. O meu nome é Sai... tu és bonito... como uma menina. Posso pintar-te nu?_

_A sobrancelha loura de Deidara estremeceu e o seu punho embateu com força na secretária. __**Bang Bang**__ assustou-se com o súbito estrondo, caindo para o chão com um miar agoniado._

__ Eu não sou uma menina! Isto aqui... - Apontou para o seu corpo - É uma obra de pura masculinidade, un. As mulheres matam para ter uma noite comigo._

__ Só se for suicídio. - Resmungou Hinata enquanto penteava o seu cabelo. _

__ O que é que disses-te, pirralha!_

__ Eu disse que estou prestes a comer um mirtilo._

__ Bem me pareceu, un..._

_Hinata suspirou, olhando-se ao espelho com desespero. A quem é que ela estava a enganar! Ela não era bonita! Era vulgar! Tão vulgar e nem ter os seios de fora a fazia mais interessante! Sasuke iria achá-la aborrecida!_

__ Se estás a fazer um drama mental, miúda, é melhor parares. O teu Uchihazinho está prestes a entrar._

_Hinata prendeu a respiração, esbugalhando os olhos enquanto girava pelos calcanhares, quase caiu, pois estava de saltos altos e sapatos desses eram uma arma letal. Inconscientemente agarrou-se ao longo cabelo de Deidara para se apoiar e puxou-o involuntariamente. O seu chefe lançou um estranho grito quase feminino (O que provava a teoria de Sai ao dizer que ele era uma menina) e acabou por cair da cadeira, levando-a atrás._

_Sai limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha enquanto os via a resmungar um com o outro. Virou a cabeça para a porta quando esta se abriu para revelar um Uchiha Sasuke vestido de forma simples mas elegante. _

_Hinata ergueu-se desajeitadamente, pisando Deidara sem querer e este praguejou na sua eterna dor. _

__ Desculpe, senhor Deidara!_

__ Vai á merda, sua pu Ah! Caralho! UN! - Hinata pisou-o outra vez, desta vez com intenção, com as bochechas coradas de raiva pelo insulto que estivera prestes a sair da boca do louro._

__ Hinata._

__ Sasuke! - Fez ela com um sorriso nervoso, deixando o seu chefe ali deitado no chão a gemer de dor para se virar para o Uchiha - herm... chegas-te cedo. - Passou levemente as mãos pelo cabelo, a fim de o ajeitar._

_O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça._

__ Cheguei á hora marcada. Estás pronta?_

__ Não vás, rapaz! Esta mulher tem o diabo no corpo, un! - Fez Deidara ainda deitado atrás da secretária - E tem uma cueca azul, pelo que vejo daqui. Au! Pára de me pisar, seu demónio com mamas!_

__ Sim, estou pronta. - Fez ela com um minúsculo sorriso, afastando-se de Deidara subtilmente - Lembras-te de Sai? Ele andou na mesma escola que nós. - O artista levantou-se, analisando o Uchiha seriamente, absorvendo cada pormenor do rosto (Hinata também suspeitava que o seu melhor amigo estava a despir o seu par na sua mente pervertida)._

__ Lembro-me, sim. - Disse Sasuke calmamente, antes de semicerrar os olhos sombriamente – Era o tipo que andava sempre a observar e a desenhar os rapazes no balneário._

_Sai sorriu, como se aquela afirmação fosse a coisa que ele mais se orgulhava de ter feito. A sua melhor amiga, por sua vez, levou a mão á testa._

__ A tua pila é maior que a do Naruto. - Afirmou o Artista num tom de quem sabe a coisa._

__ Sai! - Guinchou Hinata, corando violentamente._

_Infelizmente, Sasuke não ajudou. Sorriu maliciosamente e colocou as mãos nos bolsos._

__ Eu sei. O idiota um dia quis comparar os tamanhos. Perdeu por vários centímetros._

__ Pena que não estive lá para ver. - O sorriso estranho de Sai alargou-se – Por acaso não queres pousar nu para mhhmmm! - A palma branca da mão de Hinata cobriu a boca seca do artista, impedindo as palavras de sair._

_O rosto da Hyuga estava em chamas, completamente vermelho. O calor que a sua pele emanava quase se sentia a três metros de distância. Agarrou na sua bolsa e caminhou em direcção do seu par, agarrando-o pelo braço._

__ Vamos. Está a ficar demasiado tarde. - E embaraçoso, mas essas palavras ela não as disse - Adeus Sai, senhor Deidara._

_Puxou Sasuke gentilmente para fora do estabelecimento, até este se livrar do toque dela e colocar a sua mão na cintura redonda da rapariga, guiando-a em direcção do carro preto que lhe pertencia._

_Ainda na sala, Deidara voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira. Respirou fundo, massajando os locais que tinham sido tão cruelmente pisados. __**Bang Bang**__ sentou-se á sua frente, na secretária, olhando-o com os seus enormes olhos azuis felinos. _

_Deidara resmungou._

__ Estupida pirralha. Espero que se engasgue. - E olhou para Sai. - Bebes Wisky? - O moreno anuiu e Deidara sorriu maliciosamente - Óptimo, meu caro - Retirou uma garrafa e copos de uma gaveta que servia mesmo para esse tipo de coisas - Vamos passar um bom bocado._

_E começou a encher os copos._

* * *

Era um longo beco sem saída. Escuro, porcamente sujo, pegajoso e absolutamente degradante. Cheirava intensamente a urina, como se dezenas de homens tivessem decidido que aquele local era uma casa de banho pública, as paredes de tijolo tinham várias manchas suspeitas de sujidade, amareladas ou castanhas. Eram nojentas. Haviam várias caixas de cartão amontoadas a um canto, dando a suspeita de serem várias vezes habitadas pelos sem abrigo. Múltiplos preservativos usados espalhados no chão, com leves resíduos de sémen a saírem cá para fora, sujando o chão já pouco limpo com aquele aspecto viscoso e branco.

E agora, aquele beco horrendo, ainda estava mais abominável. Lá ao fundo, perto de uma parede coberta de símbolos desenhados a sangue, jazia um corpo masculino, cruelmente deformado. As roupas roxas estavam rasgadas e pintadas pelo mesmo vermelho das paredes, os braços e pernas estavam colocados em posições humanamente impossíveis e o rosto estava de tal forma feito em polpa, que era praticamente irreconhecível.

Hinata franziu o sobrolho, colocando as suas luvas de látex nas mãos enquanto os seus olhos brancos analisavam todo o espaço. Lá há frente, ao pé do corpo do homem desfigurado, Hidan já fazia o seu trabalho de analisar cadáveres. Deidara, que não tinha sido assim tão bem recebido pela parte dos outros membros da equipa, tirava fotografias aos símbolos escritos nas paredes.

A Hyuga suspirou longamente. Não havia nenhum caso em que se perguntava como é que um ser humano poderia fazer tal coisa a outro. Se fosse um acidente, talvez provocado por uma forte adrenalina que provinha da raiva, e um simples encontrão num mau ângulo fosse fatal, até que percebia. Ninguém tinha culpa. Agora aquilo... aquele cadáver que já nem parecia ser humano que estava ali deitado no chão... a sua morte não parecia ser acidental.

_ Caralho! - Fez Hidan subitamente, dando um salto para trás. Hinata e Deidara observaram-no a baixar-se de novo e agarrar algo que estava no corpo - Ratazana - Fez ele enquanto pegava no animal pelo rabo. O bicho contorceu-se violentamente nas suas mãos - Não admira que a cara deste tipo esteja como está. Hei, vocês! Sues estagiários inúteis, tragam-me algo onde possa por esta criatura! Tem de ser levada para o laboratório.

Os jovens estudantes rapidamente obedeceram ás ordens do albino, mexendo-se atrapalhadamente enquanto mandavam alguns olhares de nojo e horror contido ao corpo. Hinata começou a caminhar pelo espaço calmamente, olhando em volta enquanto tentava não vomitar com o cheiro a mijo que se impregnava nas suas narinas como um veneno mortal. Estava mais enjoada com o ambiente do que com o cadáver. Aproximou-se de Deidara, cujo olhar estava absolutamente fixo nos símbolos escritos em sangue que se encontravam nas paredes de tijolo já avermelhado. Por experiencia própria, a Hyuga sabia bem que o seu parceiro temporário estava a recorrer a toda a sua concentração naquele momento.

_ Tenho a sensação que já vi isto antes. - Murmurou o louro calmamente, pestanejando algumas vezes enquanto inclinava a cabeça. - Mas... onde, un?

_ São parecidos com os símbolos que estavam nas paredes do bordel, no caso "Sasame".

_ Achas que é o mesmo assassino? - Perguntou Deidara sombriamente. Ela já lhe tinha relatado o caso que a Akatsuki roubara.

_ Se é, matou este tipo de forma diferente. - Fez Hidan lá ao pé do corpo - O único indicio de corte no corpo que vejo é uma facada perto do estômago. Pelo que me parece perfurou o fígado e a bílis. Quanto ao rosto... parece-me que, para além de ter sido roído pelas ratazanas depois de morto, foi esmagado por algo duro. E acho que ele caiu do telhado lá de cima. Porque sinto várias fracturas nos seus ossos. Em suma, não foi uma morte agradável.

_ Que assassino simpático, un.

Mas Hinata olhava para cima. Se o assassino tivesse atirado o corpo de um prédio tão alto como aquele, queria dizer que o local da morte não tinha sido no beco, mas possivelmente no telhado. Franziu o sobrolho.

Era só uma teoria. E como todas as teorias, teria que ser analisada a fundo.

_ Temos que ir lá a cima.

Deidara ergueu a cabeça um pouco, antes de anuir. Agarrou no equipamento necessário e os dois começaram a caminhar em direcção da entrada do alto prédio pouco elegante.

_ Esperem! Não vão já! - Hinata olhou para trás, olhando o albino que os impedira de explorar - Antes de irem, dêem uma olhadela a isto.

Hinata pegou na carteira ensanguentada que Hidan lhe entregou e analisou o objecto com interesse. Era simples, mas em bom estado, de marca. Agora que reparava nisso, também as roupas do cadáver pareciam ser demasiado elegantes, apesar de estarem repletas de sangue e ruidas pelas ratazanas. Aquele homem não parecia pertencer a um local tão nojento como aquele.

Abriu a carteira e olhou para a identificação do do cadáver. Franziu o sobrolho.

_ Suigetsu? - Murmurou para si mesma - Onde é que eu já ouvi isso? - E onde é que ela já vira aquele rosto bonito e pálido que se encontrava na fotografia? Estranho. Tentou lembrar-se, mas nada vinha. Oh... onde tinha sido? Algo lhe dizia que até tinha sido um acontecimento relativamente importante, mas ultimamente a sua cabeça não andava a funcionar muito bem devido a stress, desgostos e talvez alguma depressão amorosa.

_ Hei, o que é isso, un? - Perguntou Deidara ao seu lado, arrancando um cartão roxo que estava quase a cair da carteira. - "Clube Shuriken". Isso não um clube de stripers?

_ Ele era striper?

_ Não, é um cartão de sócio, un.

_ Então ele frequentava um clube striper. Teremos que dar uma vista de olhos ao clube e fazer umas perguntas aos gerentes. - Murmurou Hinata, antes de reparar na cara de felicidade pervertida do seu antigo professor - Pára de sorrir dessa forma, seu imbecil!

_ Bem, pirralha, acontece que uma vez eu conheci uma striper italiana e ela era muito AU! Mas que raio! Porque é que és tão violenta para mim, un?

_ Porque és um idiota. - Respondeu Hidan pela vez da sua colega - Hei olhem, outra ratazana. - Pegou no animal e aproximou-o um pouco de Deidara - Queres pegar-lhe lourinho? Ela parece gostar de ti.

_ Porque é que não metes essa coisa no cu, un?

_ Prefiro meter no teu.

_ Vamos ser profissionais. - Intrometeu-se Hinata com um ligeiro rubor nas faces enquanto a sua imaginação levava para outros locais pervertidos onde as ratazanas não existiam, mas que tinham tudo a haver com os dois homens que discutiam á sua frente (Ela não se incluía na fantasia) - Estamos a trabalhar em algo sério. Isto é um homicídio, e tal coisa é algo muito grave. Não é uma brincadeira.

_ Quem disse que eu estava a brincar? - Perguntou Hidan ainda com o animal nojento na mão.

_ Guarda lá o bicho e analisa o local, por favor. Eu e o Deidara vamos até lá em cima. Liga-me se encontrares algo revelante.

_ Sim, vossa majestade.

_

* * *

_

Hinata brincou nervosamente com os dedos, com as mãos cuidadosamente colocadas no seu colo enquanto de vez em quando ia puxando a parte de cima do vestido para a direcção do seu pescoço, a fim de esconder os seus supostamente seios desejosos por saltar cá para fora.

_Deveria ter vestido algo mais tapado... talvez uma túnica ou mesmo uma burca._

_Nada tinha sido dito desde que saíram do estabelecimento de Deidara e o silencio estava a pô-la doida. E se ele a achasse aborrecida? E se ela gaguejasse durante todo o encontro, tal como fizera na sua adolescência? E se, visto que a sua sorte era pouca, algo de terrível fosse acontecer, como levar com vinho em cima, ou um piano? E se os seus seios tivessem realmente a saltar cá para fora?_

_ELES ESTAVAM A SALTAR CÁ PARA FORA!_

__ Estás bem? Tens cara de quem vai vomitar a qualquer momento._

_Hinata olhou-o admirada, antes de corar com fervor e sorrir timidamente._

__ Eu estou bem, obrigado... apenas um pouco nervosa - Murmurou enquanto brincava com o seu cabelo freneticamente._

__ Não tens de estar nervosa. Não te vou morder. E pára de mexer no peito, o teu vestido está óptimo._

_A Hyuga corou violentamente ao ser apanhada a tentar cobrir os seus horríveis seios que pareciam estar com um desejo intenso de liberdade. Voltou a colocar as mãos no colo enquanto olhava para os seus joelhos descobertos. Ainda bem que tinha feito a depilação, ou iria ficar ridicula._

_Olhou através do vidro frio da janela do carro, observando a luz rosada do crepúsculo pintar levemente as casas com a sua cor ligeiramente amaricada. O seu bafo quente embaciou ligeiramente a superfície gelada e transparente do objecto e ela rapidamente o limpou com a mão, antes de se virar muito direita para a frente._

__ Talvez se falares não ficas tão nervosa. - Murmurou ele sem tirar os olhos da estrada enquanto conduzia._

__ Oh... eu não sou muito boa em conversas. - Ruborizou a futura detective timidamente._

__ Porque não?_

__ Não sei... apenas não me sinto com aptidões para falar quando estou nervosa. - E os seus dedos retomaram a sua dança irregular em cima do seu colo. Olhou para o condutor pelo canto do olho._

_Sasuke tinha um sorriso arrogante no seu rosto demasiado bonito, os lábios pálidos curvados numa maneira tão estupidamente sedutora que deveria ser crime. Por momento, Hinata queria atacá-lo ferozmente e praticamente fazer juz ao seu secretamente auto-proclamado nick-name: Hinata the rapist – E molestá-lo ali mesmo, dentro do carro, enquanto ele conduzia._

__ Eu faço-te nervosa? - Perguntou o Uchiha na sua voz profunda._

__ ... Talvez._

__ Porquê? _

__ N-não sei. - Raios! Gaguejou! Que idade tinha? Dezassete? Respirou fundo para se controlar – Talvez seja esse teu ar robótico que me intimida._

_Ele lançou um som seco e indignado, enquanto ultrapassava um carro vermelho. Olhou-a por uma fracção de segundo antes de dirigir novamente os seus olhos para a estrada._

__ Ainda tens essas ideias que eu sou um robô sem qualquer capacidade de mostrar ou produzir emoções? - Sorriu novamente com arrogância, daquela maneira tão sedutora que a fazia derreter - E eu que pensei que tinha provado o contrário._

__ Ainda não vi o teu lado sensível._

__ Não sou uma pessoa sensível._

__ Mas sentes._

__ Obvio. Sou humano, e tenho sentimentos, tal como tu. Posso não os mostrar com tanta frequência e quando o faço, prefiro fazê-lo sozinho._

__ Bem... - Sussurrou ela suavemente, com um dedo fino a brincar com uma das suas madeixas azuladas - Eu não muito bem do que te referes. Geralmente as pessoas dizem-me que me lêem como um livro aberto e sempre gostei de ter alguém ao meu lado para partilhar as minhas emoções. Mas se estás a falar de chorar baba e ranho, então nessas alturas também gosto de estar sozinha._

_Sasuke franziu as suas sobrancelhas escuras. _

__ Acho-te bastante confusa..._

__ Eu não sou confusa! Tu é que és!_

__ Ai sim? E porquê?_

__ Porque... porque... porque és! - Que resposta tão madura ela arranjava._

__ Bem, isso é específico. - Respondeu o Uchiha sarcasticamente. Hinata corou, mais uma vez, e reparou que ele estava a estacionar o carro ao lado num passeio de pedra. Franziu os sobrolhos ao reparar que aquele lado da cidade era demasiado... chique._

_Estava tão abismada com a elegância do local, que só reparou que Sasuke tinha saído do automóvel quando este abriu-lhe a porta, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. _

__ Eu não sou assim tão inútil para não saber abrir uma porta, sabes? - Murmurou ela com o rosto num já habitual tom carmesim. Parecia ser uma espécie de ritual na sua presença. _

__ Então sê útil e sai do carro._

__ Que rude... - Resmungou baixinho enquanto se levantava desastradamente, tentando ajeitar de forma desajeitada o vestido que Ino lhe emprestara. O.K... até ao momento nada de grave tinha acontecido. Os seus seios não estavam a saltar para fora do tecido e nenhum piano ainda lhe tinha caído em cima. Olhou para o céu desconfiadamente. Ainda tudo poderia acontecer..._

_A mão dele colocou-se novamente na sua cintura redonda, esborrachando o corpo magrinho da Hyuga contra outro mais largo e duro. Hinata sentiu um nó na garganta. Por que é que ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Não poderia ver que a punha em puro sofrimento ao juntar os seus corpos? Ela era apenas uma simples mortal, não merecia tal tortura._

_Hinata franziu o sobrolho enquanto se deixava guiar pelo corpo de Sasuke._

_Algo lhe dizia que tinha um encontro marcado com a sua mão enquanto tomava um banho bem frio quando fosse para casa..._

_O Uchiha Abriu a porta de um restaurante qualquer que Hinata não se deu ao trabalho de confirmar o seu nome, mas mal entraram naquele espaço tão dourado e elegante, a Hyuga sentiu o coração cair aos seus pés._

_Santa mãe de Deus! Cada prato naquele local custaria o seu salário, no mínimo! Como raio iria ela comer para o resto do mês!_

_Sasuke olhou-a confuso, ao notar na relutância que a jovem detective mostrava ao entrar naquele espaço tão enjoativamente requintado._

__ O que foi?_

__ N-nada... _

__ Sabes, se queres ser minimamente respeitada como detective ou policia ou o que quer que seja, tens que aprender a mentir melhor._

_Ela comprimiu os lábios e olhou para o lado ficando, pela trigésima vez naquele dia, vermelha nas faces. _

__ Be-bem! Este sitio parece ser muito caro... não sei se consigo pagar uma única refeição._

_A sobrancelha esquerda do Uchiha mais novo que exigia no universo ergueu-se subtilmente._

__ Isso é estúpido. Porque é que iria convidar-te para jantar, se não fosse eu a pagar?_

__ M-as...mas depois sinto que te devo qualquer coisa..._

__ Oh, não te preocupes. O que não me pagas em dinheiro, pagas com o corpo. - Respondeu ele com um sorriso de pura malícia no rosto._

_Hinata pestanejou enquanto processava as palavras no seu cérebro, antes de soltar um guincho envergonhado e cobrir a boca com as mãos. Pelo menos era um bom sinal, por muito embaraçoso que fosse. Talvez ela tivesse alguma hipótese de acabar com toda aquela frustração e stress naquela mesma noite!_

_The __Happiness__!_

_Antes que pudesse dizer o que quer que seja, um homem esquisito, muito magro e de nariz empinado, com um bigode longo e curvado para cima, materializou-se mesmo em frente de Sasuke, que o olhou secamente. O desconhecido respirou fundo pelas suas largas narinas cuidadosamente depiladas, antes de falar num tom superior, com um estranho sotaque francês:_

__ Nome, por favor?_

__ Uchiha Sasuke._

__ Ah, sim. __Messier__ Uchiha, ultima mesa, mesmo ao lado da janela._

_Sasuke anuiu e sem quaisquer mais cerimonias arrastou Hinata pelo restaurante fora. Esta sentia-se extremamente deslocada naquele local, ao ver tantas pessoas bonitas e elegantes, todas tão delicadas e com um ar de quem reinava o mundo. Tão bem vestidos com tecidos de seda e repletos de jóias que deveriam custar dinheiro suficiente para alimentar metade da população africana._

_Yep. Hinata pertencia tanto a uma sociedade daquelas, como um porco pertencia a uma equipa de mergulhadores do oceano pacífico..._

__ Não poderíamos ir ao MacDonalds, ou coisa parecida? - Sussurrou enquanto se chegava ainda mais ao corpo másculo do seu "amigo"._

__ Pff, comida americana. Estamos bem aqui. - Os seus olhos negros abriram-se um pouco mais antes de se estreitarem rapidamente num gesto desagradado. - Caralhos me fodam._

__ Isso é rude e um acto extremamente inadequado para se fazer num sítio destes!... O que é?_

__ O meu irmão..._

__ O-o teu i-irmão! - O coração de Hinata ia explodir a qualquer momento – Onde? - E olhou freneticamente em volta._

__ Ali ao fundo, felizmente longe da nossa mesa._

_E ela olhou, não muito discretamente, para o sitio que Sasuke indicara sem gestos, enquanto continuava a ser guiada pelo mesmo. Lá ao longe, sentado numa mesa, um homem elegante, de longos cabelos compridos, negros e lisos, estava sentado descontraidamente, acompanhado por uma bela mulher de cabelos vermelhos._

_Gasp!_

_Ela sentia-se como uma adolescente de doze anos que acabara de conhecer o Justin Bieber! Excepto que ela tinha vinte e um e nunca gostara muito daquele projecto de cantor mal feito com voz de menina. _

__ Se queres continuar a olhar, podes fazê-lo de maneira em que o teu pescoço não se esteja quase a partir. - Disse a voz profunda de Sasuke, suando ligeiramente distante._

__ O quê? - Murmurou Hinata confusa, virando-se para o seu par e notou que já estavam ao lado da mesa deles. Corou violentamente e sentou-se, enquanto ouvia, envergonhada, o riso pouco sonoro de Sasuke._

__ És portadora de uma subtileza abominável._

__ E-eu só...! E-eu só queria...!_

__ Ver o teu herói ao vivo pela primeira vez? - Completou Sasuke secamente – Queres que vá pedir um autografo para ti?_

__ Não! - Disse ela talvez demasiado alto. Rapidamente se encolheu na cadeira, vermelha como um tomate, enquanto lançava um pequeno olhar de aviso ao Uchiha - E-eu não quero! Depois se calhar ele iria querer falar para mim, e depois eu iria ficar toda atrapalhada e dizer coisas embaraçosas e ele provavelmente acharia que sou uma retardada._

_Sasuke revirou os olhos, colocando a mão no seu queixo._

__ Ele acha que metade da população mundial é retardada, não seu qual é o teu problema. Vá lá, não é assim tão difícil, basta pegar num guardanapo, caminhar até á mesa dele, dizer-lhe olha e pedir um autógrafo para ti._

__ Não. Quero que fiques aqui. Vim jantar contigo e por tua causa, não por ele. _

_Ele pareceu ficar ligeiramente mais satisfeito com aquela frase. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e deixou o seu olhar escuro percorrer a elegância do restaurante e Hinata soube, no momento em que a íris negra de Sasuke parou de se movimentar, que ele fixava a nuca do irmão com intensidade._

__ Iria fazer-te feliz, se tivesses um autógrafo dele?_

__... Aaa... hum... talvez... Mas não vais buscar um agora! Seria extremamente embaraçoso!_

__ Oh!, Não vou. Não te preocupes._

_Hinata suspirou, muito mais aliviada. Tanta pressão não iria fazer-lhe bem ao coração, nem pensar. _

_Agora enfiada num silencio constrangedor, Hinata pegou no menu á sua frente. Talvez pudesse escolher a coisa mais barata que existia ali, e assim não se sentiria tão mal por ter que ser Sasuke a pagar. Pestanejou, quando se apercebeu que estava tudo em francês... _

_Oh! Man!_

_Sempre lhe disseram que a única língua estrangeira que necessitava era o inglês, porque raio é que lhe mentiram tão porcamente?_

__ Pela tua expressão, posso calcular que não consegues ler o menu. - Disse Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso no rosto._

__ Bem, eu não sou obrigada a saber tudo... p-podes... podes pedir por mim, se quiseres... mas não peças nada com cebola. Detesto cebola._

__ Se assim o queres._

_O Uchiha fechou o seu próprio menu e colocou-o em cima da mesa, fazendo um pequeno gesto com os dedos. _

__ Posso ajudá-lo? Já pediram? - Fez uma jovem rapariga, que apareceu do nada. Hinata pestanejou e analisou a empregada enquanto Sasuke fazia os pedidos._

_Era bonita, jovem, não muito mais velha que ela, de brilhantes e cuidados cabelos castanhos, presos em duas esferas em cada lado da sua cabeça. O olhar doce de chocolate estavam colado ao rosto de Sasuke e um minúsculo rubor tingia as suas faces pálidas._

__ E para beber?_

__ Traga-nos o vinho da casa, por favor._

_A rapariga anuiu, antes de caminhar por entre as inúmeras mesas redondas. Hinata ficou a olhar para a toalha, brincando com o dedo na superfície do tecido. Mais um longo e desconfortável silencio..._

__ Deverias falar mais. - Murmurou ele calmamente._

_Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar semi-irritado._

__ Digo-te o mesmo._

_O suave riso dele era como um arrepio que se atravessava pela sua espinha... ainda que não fizesse qualquer sentido. A Hyuga ganhou um leve tom rosa nas suas faces pálidas (apesar de estas estarem geralmente vermelhas quando ela estava na presença do Uchiha) e sorriu levemente._

__ Somos um par estranho, então. Demasiado calados._

_Ela anuiu, sem parar de sorrir. Aí a rapariga voltara com uma garrafa na mão e, sorrindo levemente, encheu os copos de ambos._

__ Vejam se está do vosso agrado. - Fez ela animadamente, enquanto esperava por uma resposta._

_Sasuke levou o copo aos lábios e bebericou um pouco, antes de saborear e anuir. A empregada sorriu e virou-se para Hinata, co«om um olhar de expectativa e Hyuga engoliu em seco. Nunca tivera grande tolerância ao álcool. Suspirou pesadamente, rodeando o pé frio do copo com os dedos e encostou o objecto frio á sua boca. Deu um gole e saboreou. Não era muito mau. _

_Lançou um pequeno sorriso à empregada, que pareceu estar satisfeita e deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa antes de fazer uma pequena vénia e afastar-se com elegância. Hinata pestanejou._

_Todos pareciam dez vezes mais elegantes naquele sitio que ela..._

__ Fala-me do teu trabalho, então, já que nenhum de nós arranja outro tema de conversa._

_Hinata corou e começou a brincar com a ponta dos dedos._

__ B-bem... não há muito para dizer... estou a estudar as mentes dos assassinos... ou deveria estar. - Sussurrou as últimas palavras com desprezo para com o seu chefe. - Ainda tenho muito que aprender. E... e tu? Como é o teu trabalho?_

__ Ah. - Fez ele misteriosamente enquanto sorria de forma maliciosa - Se te dissesse, teria que te matar._

__ Essa frase já é velha. - Murmurou a Hyuga baixinho, lançando-lhe um olhar mal humorado por debaixo das suas pestanas pintadas._

__ Tens razão. Mas é mais seguro para ti e especialmente para mim. _

__ Eu sabia! - Exclamou ela, tentando ao máximo controlar o tom da sua voz para não atrair atenções indesejadas. Lançou-lhe um sorriso conhecedor e apontou-lhe um dedo - Ainda andas metido em coisas elegais!_

__ Isso preocupa-te?_

__ B-bem...! - Aquela apanhara-a de surpresa - N-não sei, para dizer a verdade. Depende do perigo..._

__ Como disse, há mais possibilidades de eu estar inseguro que tu. Não tens que te preocupar com a tua segurança, nada te irá atingir. Ninguém se iria atrever._

__ Oh... - Wow! Ele era assim tão awesome que fizesse com todos os criminosos da cidade tremessem só á sua passagem. Chamem-lhe tarada com um fetiche esquisito, mas Hinata estava a ficar bastante alegre com a perspectiva de ter um caso com alguém tão poderoso. Oh, esperem... ele era um criminoso... e ela queria arranjar um emprego que colocava gente dessa atrás das grades... _

_Aaaaaaah, damn it... _

* * *

Havia um som qualquer que o incomodava seriamente. Era fino, num tom agudo e cortava o seu precioso silêncio. Parecia um guincho... não, não era isso. Um grito? Sim... um grito. Uma mulher estava a gritar. Noutra divisão. No seu apartamento.

Itachi sentou-se tão depressa que bateu com a cabeça na prateleira que tinha posto, num acto invulgarmente estúpido, mesmo em cima da cama. Praguejou baixinho enquanto massajava a cabeça dorida.

Pestanejou, passando os seus olhos sonolentos pelos seus ficheiros que estavam espalhados por cima da cama, algumas folhas sendo mesmo esmagadas pelos corpos felpudos dos seus gatos. Passou a mão pelo seu cabelo negro e franziu o sobrolho, tentando clarear a sua mente.

Karin tinha trazido vários documentos com estudos de possíveis plantas do enorme edifício que a Akatsuki ocupava. Ambos tinham estudado e pesquisado bastante e tentaram formular um plano, sem grandes sucessos. Ficou tarde e a Ruiva acabou por se ir embora porque tinha um compromisso qualquer e Itachi, sem nada para fazer, acabou por ir para o seu quarto para estudar mais um pouco.

Só não se lembrara quando lhe dera o sono.

Suspirou, exausto. Alguém continuava a gritar noutra divisão da casa. Levantando-se relutantemente, Itachi atravessou o seu quarto e entreabriu a porta, espreitando.

Hinata estava na sala, com o telemóvel na mão e gritava para quem quer que seja que estivesse a falar com ela. As suas sobrancelhas escuras estavam franzidas com raiva, e as suas faces coradas.

_ ... Inaceitável! Não o posso permitir! - Parou para ouvir o que a outra pessoa tinha para dizer - Konan, geralmente sou uma mulher razoável, mas por amor de Deus, são dois casos seguidos! Qualquer dia fico sem emprego!... E não, não estou a exagerar! Ainda hoje recebi a merda do caso e aqueles cabrões já mo roubaram!... Como podes dizer isso? Eu quero resolver este crime, pode ter alguma ligação com o primeiro... é claro que é obvio que foi por causa disso que eles mo roubaram, não sou estúpida! O-o quê? Não desligues! Ainda não falei com o Pein! Raios... Konan! Konan! - E a Hyuga ficou a olhar para o telemóvel fixamente.

Itachi suspirou novamente, pronto para dar umas palavras de consolo á sua pobre cunhada, herm, ex-cunhada (Ele ainda tinha dificuldade em não vê-la como a sua única e querida cunhadinha favorita), mas um miar sombrio parou-o. Olhou para o outro lado do corredor, onde grandes olhos vermelhos o miravam de forma ameaçadora.

Ora, Itachi raramente tinha medo. Treinara-se ao longo dos anos para reprimir tal sensação. Mas não conseguiu reprimir o arrepio na espinha ao ver o olhar de aviso que aquela criatura do demónio lhe lançava naquele momento. Aquilo seria mesmo um gato...? Ou era uma besta vinda dos mais profundos infernos, repleta de trevas e malvadez.

Chidori miou outra vez e começou a caminhar no seu jeito felino, mesmo em direcção a Hinata, apesar dos seus olhos rubros estarem sempre fixos em Itachi, avisando-o para não se aproximar.

Parte do Uchiha queria simplesmente chegar-se ao gato e dar-lhe um valente pontapé, mas outra (que gostava demasiado de animais) e ainda outra parte sua (Que achava que o raio do bicho tinha demasiados ares "_Sasukescos_" para Itachi ter coragem de o fazer sofrer) impediam-no de magoar Chidori.

Por isso continuou onde estava, enquanto observava o gato negro roçar-se de forma adorável ás pernas de Hinata. Estranho, como o bastardo mudava de sacana para carinhoso em apenas dois segundos.

_ Oh, meu amor. - Fez Hinata docemente enquanto pegava no gato ao colo – Sabes sempre como me colocar mais alegre.

Chidori ronronou, satisfeito, enquanto encostava a sua cabecinha negra aos seios redondos da mulher Hyuga, que caminhou em direcção do seu quarto e fechou a porta suavemente.

Com um grunhido, Itachi calculou que Hinata queria ficar sozinha (ou apenas acompanhada pelo raio do gato estúpido). Arrumou todos os ficheiros, sem incomodar Sharingan e Byakugan, que dormitavam em cima da sua cama, e preparou-se para dormir como se deve ser, vestindo o seu pijama fino, de cor negra, enfeitado com meia dúzia de nuvens vermelhas (Era um bocado parolo, mas agradava-lhe bastante).

Ao deitar-se debaixo dos cobertores pesados, Itachi sentiu os corpos dos seus gatos já não adormecidos aproximarem-se do seu. Byakugan ronronou ao lado da sua cara e Sharingan enrolou-se em cima da sua barriga.

Itachi franziu o sobrolho.

Porque é que Chidori não o amava como os outros gatos todos?

* * *

Yep! Como a **Fran**-**Hyuuga**-san me disse há poucos dias numa review, eu tenho andado desaparecida... Não sei bem porquê, nem tenho explicação, mas cada vez que abro um ficheiro e preparo os meus dedos para escrever... fico simplesmente a olhar para o computador.

Beh!

Bom, dizem que sou uma artista (Mentiras, mentiras), a minha verdadeira paixão é desenhar, e é isso que rouba maior parte do meu tempo. O meu sonho é fazer banda desenhada *3*

Falando de coisas giras! O último filme do Harry Potter chegou a Portugal! 8D Evil está feliz e Evil ficou novamente inspirada (Estranho, não?)

Por isso:

Yay! Voltei! 8D

(Esperem... isso é bom?)

Anyway!

Muito obrigado pelas reviews, fico eternamente agradecida 8D

Obrigado a:

**Edloveswritting** (Vou ler os capitulos de "whispers" assim que sair daqui, promessa de compatriota *-*), **Veronique** **Byron** (8D muito obrigado, como sempre), **Jessica** (^\\\^ desculpa o atraso, my dear, e obrigado pela review), **AnaaKelly** (:3 Obrigado pela review e perdoa o meu desaparecimento), **Luciana Fernandes** (Lol, eu sei que a minha história é estranha XD Tudo o que faço é estranho... ou estúpido. Mas fico contente por teres gostado, muito obrigado pela review), **Flor-chan1** (^3^ Não faz mal por te esqueceres, o importante é que consegues apreciar estas coisas que escrevo), **HinaHinaaaa** (Ai, ai, fico corada de cada vez que alguém diz que as minhas fics são divertidas -\\\- muito obrigado pela review e perdoa a demora), **Misha Yanata** (Well, hello~3 lol. Preguiça, hein? Não importa, my dear, isso acontece muitas vezes comigo XD demasiadas, até. Bem, espero que aprecies o resto da fic. "Rainha do Hentai"? Eu? *-* Seria lindo, mas há por aí pessoas muito mais pervertidas e mais pormenorizadas na escrita que eu...Então serei... A Condessa do Hentai 8D), **Hime No 01** (Olá! Ler a tua review foi como falar num só fôlego, adorei! 8D Muito obrigado e espero que aprecies o resto da fic! Bjs!) eeeeeeee **Mrs Loockers** (Looooooo-chan! 8D Não te preocupes! Tu andaste desaparecida, eu andei desaparecida! Desaparecimento duplo! Lol, cada vez fico menos inteligente XD muito obrigado pela review, e perdoa a minha demora!)

Vocês são todos adoraveis, sabiam?

Bjs!

A vossa regressada Evil. (Me loves Lordy Voldy... ele não tem nariz... tão fofo *-*)


End file.
